


The Ultimate Hunt {DRV3 AU}

by neonflxme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dangan Ronpa Fusion, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonflxme/pseuds/neonflxme
Summary: Nearly a week after an alert was triggered for the ultimates, still none of them have been found. They stayed in hiding, separated, alone. Police were convinced they would be captured within a month. Until they weren't.It was an emergency state everywhere... The ultimate hunt...Yay, I'm uploading this from my wattpad because I like it! Sorry if its not that good, I started it in January this year so my writing improves throughout.





	1. Chapter 1

_Horrible weather, as always, ugh!_

Rantaro Amami mumbled to himself. Rain was dripping onto the raincoat he was barely able to afford. He wasn't used to having to make his own money... Especially since he was a well known "crinimal" according to the news.

Ever since the alerts had gone out telling people to start looking for the sixteen missing ultimates, they all had to go into hiding. He didn't personally know the other sixteen. Well, he knew one. But he hadn't see _her _since they were kids. The sixteen of their faces had been plasted all over the news, billboards, everywhere. Though, with Amami, he had changed his appearance.

Instead of his golden blond hair he had green. Instead of his formal clothes he had, well, rags. His parents were even against him, chasing him, trying to force him to go on this mission, to "save" humanity. _Humanity doesn't deserve saving. Not if their going to do _**_this _**_to us. Sending us to space, the last of survivors? No. _

Rantaro groaned, inside he knew that it wasn't going to last, he would get caught eventually. _Maybe on the ship is better than scavenging for scraps.... No Rantaro, don't think like that, you'll only make yourself more sad. _

The green haired boy wandered for a while, though the rain and wind. The sun came up over the road, gently brushing the rain away as it ascended. Sunrise. Great. Lucky the road that he was on was barely used.

"Please move." The figure pushed past him, showing him a bit to the side, though not of any rude intent. It walked past briskly, a single low quality raincoat the only thing protecting it from the world. It seemed to be shivering as well.

Rantaro knew that he couldn't risk having his identity seen but he couldn't just leave the figure with nothing, especially if it was shivering. "Hey, I know we don't know each other, but..." Rantaro approached the figure as it stopped, turning around. A giant scarf hid it's face. "Maybe you could use this more than I need it. You seem to be cold." He took the raincoat off himself, giving it the figure. As the ultimate adventurer he'd often find himself in front of poor and starving souls. Due to his wealth, he'd have no problem giving them what they needed. It was a habit.

An inaudible mumble came from the figure. "Thank you." The green eyed boy smiled. "Its the least I can do. I don't think it'll rain in a while, but if it does.. you'll have this!"

"You seem so kind. I'm usually not that silent around strangers but lately,,,,, anyways I'm saying that I need to repay you somehow..." The figure looked at him with Rantaro now seeing its purpleish pink eyes. They seemed heavily dossed with eyebags, as if they hadn't slept. Rantaro gave an unfortunate sigh. He knew how that felt.

"So... What would you like in exchange? I don't have much, but I'm willing to share what I have!" Rantaro had now detected the voice as female, and a teenager about the age of himself. Well he guessed, the girl was around his height she could be any age.

"I, do need a place to stay... Though if you're out on the streets I don't know if you have a home..." Rantaro began.

"Oh, oh no, I have a home.... I'm staying at my grandfather's, though its very boring. I could let you stay overnight but you'd have to be gone by the morning!" The girl replied.

The pink eyed girl grabbed the explorers hand, wading him through cars and traffic. Rantaro stared as the house approached. "W- wow, you'd actually let me stay here..?" Rantaro asked. The house wasn't anything entirely unbelievable, but it was three stories of rooms and decorations. "Yeah. My grandfather wouldn't mind, he's a cool dude. The house has a guest room where you could stay!" The girl raced inside, dragging Rantaro with her.

"But..." Rantaro was amazed. "Why did you let me, a random stranger, into your house. I mean, yeah, I gave you a raincoat but-"

"No buts. I could sense you were kind hearted and I needed to return the favour... And you can't stay outside, you know everyone is searching for you."

Rantaro took a step back. "Everyone, searching-- you must have the wrong person.. Who do you think I am!"

The girl took a step back too, her words not meaning to come off creepy or weird. _That was the opposite of who she wanted to be! _

"I- I'm sorry I didn't mean that to be weird... Its just..." The girl searched for the right word. Rantaro didn't believe she had bad intentions, she just was a bit... clusmy. With her words. It reminded him of a girl he used to know.

"..." The girl started taking off her raincoat. "Here. Let me show you..." She dumped it of the ground, then started unravelling her scarf. The scarf then was off as she was left in a plain tee-shirt and tights. Her beach blonde hair curled slightly at the ends and stopped at her chest. Her face was more clearly able to be seen, as her scarf has hid most of it before. She seemed strangely familiar yet vastly different.

"Remember.... Kaede Akamatsu..  
Your old friend...?"

"... Kaede...?" Rantaro took another step back. The girl look discouraged, as if she had expected some recognition or reward.

"..." Rantaro approached the girl,,, Kaede. She seemed very different than the Kaede he knew. Though he had only known her when they were both children. Its expected she would look different.

"Oh! Are you mystified by the contacts! Yeah, they were a tidbit that my dad added when I went into hiding! Way different than the usual blue you're used to huh?" Rantaro smiled as the blond continued talking. _Same old Kaede. _

"So..... Are you staying here?" Rantaro asked. Kaede promptly nodded. "When I, well, dissappeared, my parents were tracked down and kidnapped. They thought if they had them, I'd come out and save them! And I WILL!... Once I figure out how..."

"Tea?" She asked out of nowhere. "Uhm... Yes please.... I haven't eaten or drunk anything in a while.."

"You need to eat and drink! I mean, its important!" She started lecturing Rantaro on the dangers of not eating. _Yup, still hasn't changed one bit._

"How long have you been here?" The avocado like boy asked as Kaede was filling up 2 cups of tea and making some toast.

"Only a day. In fact, the government never stops. They nearly caught me while I was at my aunties and my parents. They'll try here next, but I want to be one step ahead." She sighed into the mug. "I just want a place to catch my breathe, and I don't like dragging my family into it, however eager they are to help."

"Ahh, well. At least you're family isn't trying to, you know, hand you over the second they could..."

"They did that?!" Kaede was shocked at the calm reaction of Rantaro.

"Yeah..... I guess it my fault, huh? I couldn't protect my sisters and I can't protect myself.... I mean, they all went missing and Mum and Dad seemed delighted." Rantaro gripped his cup a little tighter. "I bet they would **love **to see the last child knocked off their list."

"Don't beat yourself up over it." Rantaro turned to see Kaede's face smiling up at him. "We won't get caught, okay?"

The boy smiled. "That's a nice thought."

For the rest of the day Rantaro and Kaede packed supplies and tryed to not get caught. Kaede's grandfather was actually quite helpful, helping them get meals and water. Kaede had a huge light pink backpack which they put everything in. She looked alot like a school girl. Rantaro smiled. He had borrowed some of the clothes from Kaede's grandfather, a striped blue and darker blue shirt with a compass on the bottom and a pair of brown leggings.

Rantaro was sitting on the mattress Kaede's grandfather had so kindly given him. It was about 8 pm and he was sitting cross legged, staring into the distance. He could see the moon, shining bright and boldly.

"Hey." Kaede's voice brought the green haired boy back to Earth. She was leaning against a wall on her own separate mattress. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Oh. Nothing really. Well..." Rantaro looked back at her, the face he hadn't seen since his childhood. "Doesn't it seem strange? That we're meeting each other again after all this time?"

Kaede held a finger to her lips, thinking. "I guess. It's kinda strange that we met each other because we're running for our lives."

"Hmm. When you moved away, I thought I would never see you again. We had no way of getting in contact, since we were so little and after a while, I could accept that you were gone." Rantaro leaned back. "Until a few days ago, where I saw your name and photo everywhere for the ultimate hunt."

"Yeah. It's strange. But maybe in a good way." Kaede got up, her nightgown fluttering from the open window. She sat next to Rantaro, gazing at the stars. Looking next to her she still couldn't believe that they had met again, maybe it was fate? Two ultimates were better than one. Maybe they could survive a couple more weeks like this.

Kaede's mind drifted back to when she first saw that photo, the propaganda. Her family rushed her to get into hiding, eventually they got kidnapped. She remembered seeing her photo, wondering who would wish such despair on the world. And then she saw Rantaro's, recognising the face instantly. The boy who was her first friend, getting hunted down.

"Did you know any of the other ultimates?" Kaede asked.

"I don't think so. But according to the news none of them had been captured either."

Suddenly Kaede leapt out of bed. "I have an idea!"

Rantaro laughed. "Okay.?"

"Okay, so with one ultimate they could hide about two weeks. Even if it's an ultimate they can't hold off the world."

Rantaro nodded. "Yeah."

"So get this. You and I, two ultimates would be able to hold them off for about maybe a month."

"Depends how good we are but okay."

"So why don't we recruit the other ultimates to join us?!" Kaede grinned. "Its a win-win."

"You know life doesn't work like that. The more ultimates we have, the easier we could get caught." The green haired boy let out a sigh. "And besides, if the police and stuff hadn't found them, how are we going to?"

"Okay, but can we at least try? You were nearly dead when I found you, and now you're gonna be selfish and say other people don't deserve life?" Kaede begged.

"I guess we could find them, and give them food and stuff, not letting them come with us." Rantaro agreed.

"Great!" Kaede booted up a laptop, laying it down next to her and Rantaro.

"If you search it up, wouldn't they know we're here?"

"Nah." Kaede typed quickly into the search bar. "The whole world's looking for us, do you think they'd care if there's one more search for where the missing ultimates are?"

"True." Rantaro gazed at the laptop. On the screen were pictures of the missing ultimates, next to the reward money. 200 000 000 Yen for the capture of one ultimate. 'These people are sick' Rantaro thought.

Kaede typed a bit more. "Aghh, there's nothing coming up. The last known locations were a month ago for most of them. Some of them hadn't been seen for a year... Or more."

"Let me try." Rantaro turned the laptop towards him, clicking a few buttons and typing. "There's limited info on most of them. Some have nothing at all. No mention of them anywhere."

"Well, I guess they were just normal people before the hunt. I mean, most people have a talent that they can't get famous from, like caregiver and... Neo Aikedo? Is that even a thing?"

Rantaro clicked on his and Kaede's names. Kaede's showed up with all her recent concerts, and last known location. Her Aunties house. Rantaro showed up with.... Something he wanted to forget about.

"Whats, 'the missing sisters' case?" Kaede asked. Always inquisitive, not knowing when to stop.

Rantaro flinched. "You know how I used to have 12 sisters?"

"Oh no.... Did something happen to one of them? Please tell me it wasn't Miko or Sayai, I remember teaching them how to walk and talk. Oh, and I remember that one time Ayaka came to me asking for advice on boys. She was so shy back then."

Rantaro groaned a little inside. Kaede was as much of a sister to his siblings as he was. He... Couldn't bear to tell her the truth. She'd hate him. She'd refuse to talk to him.

"Remember that time Misaka climbed on to the fan? That was alot of mess to clean up afterwards! I helped you picked out a new fan too. Though I don't think you liked how bright pink it was." Kaede continued.

'I can't tell her, It would break her heart.' Rantaro thought.

Too late. Kaede had already clicked on the link. Her face went from happy to concerned in a few seconds. "The case that has every detective confused. The Amami family had 12 girls and one boy. The boy is known as Rantaro Amami, the ultimate adventurer and, most recently, has dissappeared due to the ultimate hunt. Amami's sisters had dissappeared three years before, while Amami had taken them on adventures. Some theorists believe he killed his isters while others believe it may just be coincidence. The wildest theories say the parent stage it all, and even wilder ones say the sisters are all alive and well."

Kaede turned to Rantaro. "You.... Lost all 12 of your sisters?"

Rantaro scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah..."

"And the media tried to blame it on you?"

"Yeah..."

He was interrupted by a hug from Kaede. A meaningful one, full of comfort and safety.

She whispered.

"_I'm sorry"_

_. _

_. _

_. _

"Its not you, or anybody else's fault that your sisters went missing. I mean." Kaede unwrapped her arms from Rantaro, placing her hands in his like she had seen in so many movies. "I know you. You wouldnt do anything to hurt your sisters, not now or ever. It's not your fault."

"I know it was an accident but still... I feel responsible..." Rantaro looked away.

"..." Kaede kepted clicking the links, heading further into the case. "...Thats weird..."

"Huh?"

"It says here that the ultimate detective worked on the case..."

"So...?"

Kaede clicked a bit more. "He's one of the ultimates who we have the most information on... And it say he had an interview with you..."

"Oh? Show me that." Rantaro gazed at the computer, his eyes furrowing. "I had a lot of interviews that week. Yeah, I went to his detective agency and everything."

"But... Would he be able to recognise you?"

"You're not still going on about the idea to recruit ultimates, are you?"

"Its a good idea Amami-kun"

"Let's talk about it in the morning." Rantaro put the computer on Kaede's lap before lying back down, rolled to face the door.

"Fair point."

Golden sun rays shone on the two mattresses, the wind blowing in from the window turning from crispy and cold to the summer heat. That alone would have woken Rantaro up if it wasn't for the blonde dragging him out of bed hurriedly.

"Wh- Whatsupp..?" Rantaro groaned out. He was a deep sleeper, unlike his companion.

"Wake up doofus, we were meant to get out of here before sunrise!" Kaede gave a shove, which pushed the boy out of the bed. "Ow." Rantaro rubbed his head, giving Kaede a sour look.

"Finally! Anyways we _**need**_ to get out of here, _**now**_. Grandpa just got a call from om of his friends, the police are searching his house in a few minutes!"

"Oh." Kaede grabbed Rantaro hand, pulling him out of the house. Rantaro was still dressed in his sleeping clothes whereas Kaede wore a school uniform, along with a scarf covering half her face, and a white backpack. They ran for a few blocks not knowing or caring which direction. A few people looked at them strange, to which they slowed down to a walking pace.

"Where are we going?" Rantaro whispered.

"I don't know, away. Away from home, and everything we've ever known." Kaede glared at the ground while saying this.

"Geez, harsh." They walked in silence for a while.

"So... Do you want to talk?" Rantaro broke the silence, only for Kaede to shake her head, still facing the ground and walking.

At midday they were both exhausted, luckily Kaede had packed food and drinks in her bag. They had no idea where they were, and couldnt have phones due to the fear of being tracked.

Rantaro eyes were fixed on the pavement as Kaede glugged water behind him. They sat at a busstop, shade covering them. No buses or people could be seen for miles, even though the street seemed endless.

The boys attention was diverted as a bus appeared on the horizon, coming to a stop in front of them. The door opened as a husky looking man invited them in.

"Umm,, Kaede we dont have any money.." Rantaro whispered as Kaede finished the bottle, placing it back into her bag. "Two tickets to Saihara detective agency please!" She held out a handful of yen, which was accepted and exhanced for the tickets.

The two walked onto the near-empty bus, sitting at one of the seats near the back. "Kaede, what the hell..." Rantaro could barely finish his sentence before Kaede interrupted him. "You mean, _Hanami what the hell." _

"Uhhh, what?"

"Ugh." Kaede gave a frustrated sigh. "We obviously need fake names if we're going to sneak into Saihara detective agency."

"Wait, were gonna wha-" "Keep your voice down!" Kaede whispered.

Kaede sighed. "Last night, after you went to bed, me and my grandfather organised a plan. I told him about the recruiting ultimates idea, and he said it was good. Unlike _**some people." **_Kaede paused to glare at Rantaro before continuing. "He said the best idea was to get to the agency, and request an interview with Saihara's uncle, who runs the whole thing..... There was a problem though....." she paused as Rantaro gestured at her to continue.

"It says that Shuichi Saihara's been dead for two years...." Kaede bit her lip.

"Ummm, well that's a huge problem..."

"No kidding. But there's a few conspiracy theories that he's still alive, but then what would be the purpose to faking your death?" Kaede gained a thoughtful look.

"We're here, Kaed-" "I told you it's Hanami now!" Kaede whispered, drowning Rantaro out.

"It means beauty! Which, if you can see.... Is me." Kaede gave a pose while walking off the bus "Also, your name is Daiki."

"Kay. What does that mean?"

"I actually don't know." The blonde girl giggled, approaching the agency.

Rantaro walked slowly behind her, following the girl with his hand in his pockets. He had a relaxed look on his face even though if you were up close you could tell half of it was forced. He trusted Kaede of course, but he had to admit he was scared.

"Well, I guess we're doing this then." Rantaro followed the girl through the glass doors of the agency, leaving the street behind and entering the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

Saying that the Saihara detective agency was good was an understatement. The floors were polished and resembled the tiles you might see at an airport. The interior had white as a main theme adding another coat of professionalism to the already well established agency. Several escalators led to more specialised work areas. And there was employees scattered about, as well as clients roaming the place.

No wonder this place got famous. Rantaro admired the agency. 

The keen pianist waited in front of him. She let him take it in for a single second before being overcome with eagerness and grabbing his hand, pulling him to a appointment desk. She lined up behind some clients, accidentally bumping into one of them. 

"Watch where your going peasant." Kaede quickly apologized to the blonde before turning back to Rantaro. 

"Oh my god! We're actually doing this!" Kaede bounced on the tips of her toes, quietly squealing with exitement. "Okok, here's the plan." She slowed down her pace, almost as if her emotions had switched. She was no longer bounding, instead she was calm, collected and bravely trying to reassure herself that nothing would go wrong.

I mean, of course nothing would go wrong. Right..? Right!?... Okay, okay, stop doubting yourself Kaede. Keep it cool, keep it calm. You can do this. 

"And... How may I help you today..?" The desk lady asked. It was clear she was bored already by the two. Or maybe because she'd been working all day. 

"Ummm... Well, we'd like to see uhhhh, Shuichi Saihara?" 

The woman perked up. "All the news agencies arrived almost a week ago. It seems you're late. Beside, Shuichi's been dead for two years." she slumped back down. "I've just been referring everyone who's investigating to the head boss himself." she wrote something down in her notebook before ripping it out and offering it to the two. "Show this to Detective Jiro on the third floor." 

She gave the two directions and after a bunch of misdirection they finally waited outside the door. 

"Aree... You gonna knock Ka- I mean Hanami?" Rantaro looked over at the girl. Unlike her strong persona she was, she was slightly shaking, her eyes staring at the ground. She was afraid. 

"..... I don't know if this is the right idea Amami-kun...." 

Rantaro noticed the change in name but realising this might be a bad time to comment on it. He led her to a black office couch, a few metres from the office. As she sat down with a confused look Rantaro looked to the ground. 

"We don't have to follow through with the plan. I mean, it could get us into loads of trouble." Kaede nodded, agreeing. "But then again..." he turned to look at the girl. "Didnt you want to help others, or at least find out if the detective is alive? We don't have to follow though, but we've come so far..." 

"Okay." Kaede got up, seemingly emotionless before donning a triumphant grin. "Let's do this."

\--

Detective Jiro was nice, almost too nice to the two. He explained that he was head of the company and made his way to success and fame through dark and horrible investigations, or as he described it; 'things kids like you never need to hear about.' 

Kaede sat down on a lovely brown sofa, holding the cup of tea Jiro had prepared for her. Rantaro leant against a wall, not drinking any tea. Jiro was suspicious, he decided. He hasn't even asked why we're here yet... Just offered us tea and polite conversation. 

As if on cue, the detective turned to them, his silky black hair along with him. "So, I assume you two are asking about the case of the ultimate detective, Shuichi Saihara?" 

"H-how did you-" "Oh please, Holly has been sending reporters, private investigators and literally everyone who wants their hands on money up here. I assume you two are the same?" he looked at them, expecting an answer. 

"Well,,, not exactly..." Kaede brought her hand up to her chin, looking at the ground. 

"Hm?" "What she means, is we don't really need money.... We.... Just want to find out what happened....." Rantaro continued. "We...." 

"You what?" 

"We just want to see if he's still alive! Rantaro was an old friend of his!" Kaede blurted out before her eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth in shock, taking a few steps back. 

"... Rantaro...? As in one of the Missing ultimates..... You do look alot like him,,, excluding the obviously died hair.... " The man took a step towards Rantaro as he reflexively took a step back. 

Why did you have to say anything Kaede? Run run run. Every instinct was telling the explorer to run, to get the hell out of there. 

"And Rantaro isn't a common name...." the man continued. 

RUN. GET OUT. But Rantaro was stuck to the spot. Kaede took a step back while trying to pull the door open to no avail.

"..." The man paused for a second before opening a door in his office. "Come through here. I won't hurt you. I promise. " 

DONT TRUST HIM. Rantaro's inner thoughts were screaming but he was still stuck on the spot. 

"I said COME HERE!" The detective grabbed the boy by the neckline, trying to push him through the door. Jiro's eyes were full of greed, power. Unstoppable forces mixing in one being

Kaede had managed to open the main entrance, running out of the room while holding onto Rantaro's feet, trying to pull him out of Jiro's grasp. Suddenly Rantaro was pushed to the ground while Jiro shut the door, locking it from the inside. 

Next thing you knew, Rantaro blacked out. 

__

The green haired boy slowly opened his eyes, seeing a dimly lit roof above him. 

"Where.... Am I?" 

The boy sat, looking around him. He noticed the interior of a van, the driver seat divided by a set of metal blinds. The windows seemed to be blacked out, not allowing much light to reach the inside. 

"Oh. You're awake." A quiet voice seemed to come from the corner of the van. As Rantaro looked, a boy about his age was lying against a wall. His silky black hair reminded him of Jiro's, except the boys hair was in more of an emo hairstyle. Though Rantaro couldn't see much of his hair, he hid it with a black cap. His outfit seemed professional, also sticking with the colour black but his skin seemed to be a pasty whiteish. 

"Did Jiro trick you too?" As Rantaro nodded, the boy gave a sigh. 

"What's your name?" 

"Rantaro, Rantaro Amami... 

And I assume you're Shuichi.." 

. 

. 

. 

The boy backed up further against the wall. "How.... How do you know my name...." he whispered. His eyes weren't fearful, rather confused.

"... Dude, you're face and name have been covering literally everything the past month."

"... What...?"

Rantaro leaned closer in, studying Shuichi's movements. Judging by his voice and actions, there could only be one answer...

"You don't know about the ultimate hunt, do you?"

"... No"

Rantaro sat next to the boy, trying to assure him he didn't mean any harm. As soon as he said that, Shuichi's eyes grew fearful, backing his body up against the opposing wall, away from Rantaro.

"So... How did you come here then?"

"Here? As in the van?...." Shuichi concentrated on the floor, recounting the event. ".... D... Detective Jiro...."

Rantaro stayed silent as Shuichi continued.

"He........ I came for him for help... My parents, they decided it would be a good idea to.... To get rid of me. I wasn't an ultimate... I wasn't anything,,, and they knew that..."

The boy broke into soft quiet sobbing. "I'm so sorry..... Thats.... Thats just awful..." Rantaro looked away as the boy continued sobbing.

"A- And after that...." Shuichi talked slowly through the sobs, his voice slowly breaking. "They... They tried killing me... When that didn't work, I went to Detective Jiro..... My uncle....."

"He seemed so saddened by what happened at the time, he organised for me to stay at his for the time being... He wasn't home much but when he was...... He was with his girlfriend,"

Shuichi sniffled. "He used to constantly beat her,,,, I could hear it from my room and I..... Couldn't stop it....."

"He got me a job at his company.... Isolated everyone from my life..... Controlled me...... My friends,,, my teachers,,,, gone. I could only focus on work.... Otherwise he'd be disappointed.... Like everyone else....."

Shuichi drifted off, staring at the floor. Rantaro was filled with a sense of sadness, Shuichi had been through so much in his life.... He wanted to comfort him... He wanted to protect him.

"Its okay.... I.. I'm here if you need me.." Rantaro glanced towards the detective. Shuichi looked up, his eyes tear stained. "You are?"

"I'll.... I'll look after you if we ever get out of here.... If you want of course...."

"I'm needy, and clingy... You won't want me...

Rantaro gave a small laugh. "Trust me, I'm a very patient person. I've dealt with worse.

"You've only known me for a few minutes.... Why...?"

"Why? I..." Rantaro was at a loss for words. "You're a good person, I know it. We don't have to be friends if you don't want to but....." he extended a hand out to Shuichi. "I'd like to."

Shuichi stumbled over a few incomprehensible words before taking the green haired boys hands. He muttered a quiet "thanks...." before backing himself up against the wall again, slightly closer to Rantaro this time.

It had been almost 5 hours before the van had opened. By that time Rantaro was sleeping with Shuichi sitting down beside him. The sudden sunlight forced Shuichi to squint his eyes, turning towards the back of the van.

"Alright, out ya get!" Jiro and another purple haired man stood outside. Jiro roughly gestured for Shuichi to come outside. "Get out here ya little shit, before I make ya" his breath smelt musky as Shuichi slipped out.

In front of him was a tall brownish school. Shuichi could instantly reconise it from all the media and social attention it had got in the last century. Hope's Peak Academy.

Where Headmaster Naegi had fought off Junko Enoshima, the embodiment of despair and misery.

Shuichi wondered why he, of all people, was here. He knew Rantaro had mentioned an ultimate hunt, but he had no idea what the school had to do with it.

_THUD. _Shuichi turned around to see Jiro dragging Rantaro out. The green haired boy was more than a bit pissed, expecially considering the fact that they had just hit his head on the ground.

He noticed Shuichi, instantly putting himself between him and the men.

"Aww, how cute. But who cares we're not here for your self sacrifice bullshit." The purple haired man turned around to lock up the van while Jiro forcefully grabbed their wrists. "Now listen here you shits. You mess this up, you're dead. Im not taking any of your bullshit excuses."

The boys winced away from his breath as he let the go with a resounding "tch." Rantaro looked around, finally noticing his environment. His eyes grew wide with fear as he started to feel a bit dizzy.

"A- Amami-San?" Shuichi gave a frightened look to his newfound friend. "Where are we...? I mean, I know where we are but.... why are we here....?"

Rantaro gave a look at the school. "The ultimate hunt. They're kidnapping all the ultimates and bringing them here.... They... Want to isolate us from the world,,, start a new colony filled only with ultimates.... Its sickening...."

"Can I ask what's sickening about it...?"

"We're going to be isolated. Alone. Scared for our lives. We're drifting for who knows how many years and where to?!? Nobody knows! They don't give a crap about us, we've only got a limited amount of food and then we slowly starve. I'd rather die here than go to.... Go to space... "

Rantaro slowed down, calming his breathing. "They think just because we're talented, we don't have any fears... Any worry, any pain.... Even if I have to be on the run for my whole life..... I'd take that chance. Rather than be sent to die in...." Rantaro gave a dirty look towards to school "Space....."

As he said this, a young brown haired man walked out of the school. His hair was slightly bouncy, while remaining spiked. He wore a black and white business suit that only just seemed to fit him. His eyes were soft, almost like a deer. He was smaller than both boys, but his face seemed more aged, yet still young.

He shook Jiro's hand before turning to the two ultimates. "I'm Dean Makoto. Would you two please follow me inside."

. 

. 

.

The Dean welcomed then into the school, Shuichi being hesitant and Rantaro slightly shaking.

_I'm not afraid. Im better than that. Please. Don't be afraid, don't even worry. You'll get out of here in no time. For your sisters. For Shuichi. For the rest of the world... For Kaede. _

Rantaro just realised he had no idea where Kaede was. Hopefully nobody figured her out yet.

The three boy came to a desk, littered with important files and paper. A photo of the Dean and a purple haired woman sat on it, as well as student profiles for all 18 ultimates.

"You boys know of the dreadful circumstances outside, right?"

Shuichi nodded while Rantaro gazed at the floor.

"Amami." Makotos voice made the boy glance up.

"What do you want?"

"You do know, if you don't go to space and join our side, humanity will suffer the consequences. The consequences of your actions. I know its a big thing to do, considering you're so young but..." he noted Rantaro look of disgust and Shuichi's awkwardness.

"You two don't want humanity to become extinct, do you? It's a big task, and I would gladly take the offer. But-" Makoto burst out into a violent coughing fit, caused a few guards to come into the room. "--I-I'm fine, okay-" His mouth was dripping with blood, a few stains on the carpet. He turned back to the ultimates." I would go, but as you can see, they want people who might actually last till the end of the year."

The guards took Makoto out as he began coughing again.

"So. What our escape plan Shu?"  
Rantaro turned to Shuichi as the door closed.

"Escape!? Didn't you hear what he said?.... I- I don't want to be even more useless...... I need to help! This is the entire planet......."

"Ugh." The window next to the green haired boy seemed to reflect a beautiful navy green as Rantaro lent against it. He sighed, he didn't want to sacrifice himself. He didn't want pain and misery for the rest of his life.

_... But maybe its better this way. It might be fun on the spaceship and you'll be missing out. You'll finally get to stop running... _

There was a long silence between the two.

"Wanna listen to some music...?" Shuichi broke the silence by offering a black and blue headphone to Rantaro. He remembered seeing them on the floor of the van, connected to a pastel blue mp3 player.

"Uh, sure.." Rantaro accepted it, plugging it in his ear.

◀️⏸️▶️  
_Now playing_  
The ballad of Mona Lisa- P!ATD

  
"Heh, I was expecting you to listen to death metal or something niche." Shuichi glanced up. "But I guess you're not that predictable, huh?"

Shuichi blushed. "Uhhh, thanks..?"

"No prob."

A few more minutes passed, with the song changing before Rantaro spoke.

"You know, we could probably rush out. Like right now, and just wrestle our way outta here."

"I..... Don't think that's gonna work. Ever."

"Listen, I'm not going to escape here without you. Mainly because I'm such a nice person. But... The thing is I'm not leaving you." Rantaro gave Shuichi a sincere look.

"And... ?"

"And? Idk, I forgot where I was going with this. But I reckon I can get us out of here."

"And then what.... What more great out there than in the spaceship? I might be better, if I could just. Do. Something. Right for once." he sighed, looking out the window

"I know you've been though so stiff... But I promised myself to get out of here, and that means taking you too. But, I won't force you to come with me...." A hitch formed into Rantaros breath.

".... We'd get captured eventually.... It'll just be a little bit of freedom.... Please...... " Rantaro extended a hand to the boy covered his hair with his hat. He couldn't see his face but he was trembling.

Rantaro felt kinda bad for putting the boy through this. He withdrew his hand just as Shuichi clutched for it.

"huh...? "

"I... Don't think I'm making the right choice but.... It doesn't matter what I pick, right."

"Well, now-" Rantaro was now holding hands with Shuichi as neither had let go. He squeezed his hand. "You do have a choice. Let's go."

"Uhh, yeah.. Let's do that."

The academy halls were silent. There wasn't many students, in fact, Rantaro, Shuichi and they other students were meant to be enrolled there. If it wasn't for the disease and frequent meteorite strikes. Some still hoped the whole thing would pass over.

They sneak around, spotting the entrance, guarded by a few people that Rantaro could recognise. The former participants of the killing game. A woman with long purple-brownish hair and wide glasses was talking to another brown haired girl who seemed to be encouraging her. Another was Yasahiro, Rantaro could reconsider him from all the news reports. He was the easiest participant to get in touch with. That seemed to be it.

"What do we do?" Shuichi whispered.

"Run. On my count, okay.."

"Wait-" "Three, Two... One!" Rantaro clutched Shuichi's hand, running out and right past the group, taking them by surprise.

They kept running, hearing shouts and sirens behind them. They reached the national park outside Hope's Peak. "Hide here!" Shuichi ran in front of him, crawling into one of the public toliets. Rantaro was disgusted, but listened to the smaller boy, hiding in one of the stalls with him.

"Ummm,,,, isn't this a bit too close...." Shuichi whispered. "I have no idea what your talking about." Rantaro smirked, making the boy blush furiously. "I- I'm just not good with other people.... Or space..... Sorry if I mess up..."

Rantaro was about to reply before security could be heard outside. "Shh!" the boy climbed onto the toilet seat, gesturing for Shuichi to stay hidden.

Security seemed to have left the area, for what reason, who knows. Maybe they we're trying to lure them out. No, they actually seemed to be distracted by something. Rantaro briefly wondering what before gesturing for Shuichi to follow him out of the bathroom. They ran until they're feet hurt, Shuichi was expecially tired due to the low amount of stamina he had.

A bus pulled up, Rantaro rembered he had no money. Lucky for him, Shuichi was good at manipulating emotions, pretending he was lost. The bus driver eventually let them on. 

A mountainous area was infront of them, the bus had let them off at the very last spot. A small village was before the mountains, it seemed picture picture. Almost too good.

_I don't really know where we are. But Shuichi seems happy. _The smaller boy turned to Rantaro smiling. "Th- thanks!" he tugged on Rantaro's arm. "Is it okay if we stay here for a bit.... Like, it's just far enough away from well, everything I've known..... And you were going on about freedom.... Living a normal life...." Shuichi glanced at the ground, growing shy. "And.... Uhhh..."

_But Kaede...... I can't leave her alone.... I also can't leave Shuichi alone, expecially since I promised not to leave him.... _

_God, you always promise without thinking of the consequences. Stupid Rantaro._


	3. Chapter 3

The next 2 weeks were grey. Grey clouds covering the sky, you could barely tell if it was day or night. Shuichi and Rantaro got a hotel, but spent the last few nights in a lodge on the edge of town. Meal were scarce, but they got what they could. 

Rantaro was grey. Thinking. Shuichi was grey, finally reaching a point where he could catch his breath. They didn't speak much, there was enough distance between all the rooms in the lodge that they didn't need to see each other. 

Sometimes, when the night was dark and you couldn't tell if it was late at night or early morning, Shuichi would step into Rantaro's room crying. Another night, another nightmare. After this long Rantaro had grown used to it. 

I can't keep this up.

I keep pretending I'm fine, but I'm not.

I- I,,,, I don't know what to do.

This area, this town.... Its so grey. The middle zone.

\--

The moon glowed a spectacular light, the stars around it twinkling over the town. Rantaro watched it from the roof of the lodge. He couldnt sleep. Kaede was still out there. His childhood friend. They were sure to catch her sooner or later. Maybe she might come to Hope's Peak, thinking Rantaro was still there and get caught.

I can't be responsible for this.

He took a pen, delicately writing a note, placing it on Shuichi's floor when he was done.

Forgive me.

And so, Rantaro Amami caught the first bus back to Hopes Peak.

__

The first rays of sunrise drifted across the town. Shuichi was already awake, clutching the note in one hand, expressionless. He had read it more than a hundred times. 

"Dear Shuichi.

Im not really used to being formal, but this is important. I have to go back to the city. Kaede needs me. And, I at least have to tell her I'm okay. I promised to stay with you, I know. And I will. When I get back, we won't go anywhere. And if we do, we'll bring you along. I don't want to involve you with this first mission though. I don't want to risk losing you for such a stupid risky idea. 

Love- Rantaro Amami"

Shuichi gribbed the note harder. He sat on his makeshift mattress, staring straight away. 

Where did I go wrong, he just wants to get away from me, why? I'm sorry, I know I'm not enough, I'm not anything. You shouldnt treat me special, letting me stay home while you save everyone, I want to help- I want to help, I want to HELPIWANTTOHELPIWANTTOHELP-

Shuichi was like a robot, repeating the same self-destructive thoughts in his head. He didn't know how long he'd been there, maybe a few hours, days if he tried. 

Knock knock

The sound of knocking brought Shuichi to his senses. He checked the time, It had been 34 hours since Rantaro left. 

Knock knock

"Uhh- coming!" Shuichi leapt out of bed, the knocking was getting impatient. He totally forgot the house was meant to be abandoned, maybe that's what dehydration does. 

He opened the door to a smiling girl with long flowing blue hair. She seemed to be wearing a typical Japanese school uniform consisting of white and blue, with a black tie and glasses. There was 2 girls behind her, also wearing the uniform. One looked bored and the other was staring at Shuichi, kinda creepily.

"Would you like to buy some chocolates. They're only 200yen each." 

"Uhh, no thanks" Shuichi tried closing the door before the bored girl elbowed it forward. She stomping angrily into the shack, where Shuichi was currently leaning up against the wall shaking.

"Listen! WE HAVEN'T HAD ANY SALES ALL DAY! YOU BETTER GIVE US THE MONEY, OR YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

"Felicity, calm down. The cutie doesn't deserve this." 

"I AM CALM." The girl known as Felicity gestured at herself. "CALMEST I'VE EVER BEEN, KAY."

"Sureeeee" the creepy girl snickered. 

"Uhh, guys...." 

The two girls ignored the blue haired girl. "So plain to see..." She looked up to Shuichi. "Ah! I'm sorry about my friends. Theyre a bit argumentative at times. And I just blend into the background in those times." 

"Ah, its fine..." 

The blue haired girl put down the box of chocolates and walked closer to Shuichi. "Do you have anywhere to sit? It tends to be a while before they calm down" 

"Follow me." 

Shuichi led the bluette to a sort of living room, it had a table, sofa and a small amount of food. 

There was only one sofa so Shuichi and the shy girl had to sit at each end. 

"It might be a while till they stop..." 

There was an uncomfortable silence between them for a few minutes. 

"So,,,, Why are you here?" Shuichi broke the silence. 

"I'm supporting my friend, Yuo. She's was in a wreasling club but got kicked out so now she wants to start her own." she looked over to the two girls fighting. "She's the aggressive one.... You can plainly see why she got kicked out. The other one is Aiko." 

"What's your name, if it's okay for me to ask that?" Shuichi asked. 

"Oh, plain old me. I'm so plain, you'd probably forgot it in a day. Maybe not even that long.... I'm Tsumugi." 

"Tsumugi.... That's a nice name." 

"And you..?" 

"Sh- Shuichi." 

What did I do, will she know?! Probably not, loads of people are called Shuichi. 

"So, you live in this dark place by yourself Shuichi?" 

"Uh, not really...." 

"Weird." 

"Yeah..." 

\--

It was later in the day, Shuichi and Tsumugi had talked about meaningless stuff and eventually her friends stopped fighting. Shuichi had brought two chocolates out of pity. 

"Hehehe, sorry about that~" Aiko giggled, she didn't look sorry. 

"We better get moving, it was cool speaking to you Shuichi...." Tsumugi stopped before speaking again. "If you really want to hang out with a plain girl like me again, I can come by here tomorrow." 

"Im- not doing anything so feel free." Shuichi smiled as the girl headed away. 

He managed to sleep well that night, even if there was no Rantaro to help. 

The daily newspaper dropped off the his house, a note attached saying that the girls had told the agency that someone actually lived up there. 

Shuichi brushed his hand over it, opening it up along with his breakfast. As expected, the front cover was a picture of all the inhiding ultimates. He was used to it. Although seeing Rantaro's face again... It was too much. He scanned the other face, feeling a tiny bit jealous towards Kaede. And, at the very bottom right. 

Tsumugi Shirogane

Last spotted on 8/3/xx

Above it was a picture of Tsumugi.

. 

. 

. 

The bus arrived early that morning. Rantaro had just dropped the note off, beginning his journey.

_Where do I even look? Where- Hmmm, come on Rantaro think. _

Rantaro was still in the area for Hopes Peak, after all it was Hopes Peak Station. He had a black and greyish jacket covering him, hopefully that would mask his identity for a few days. Weeks, even. If he needed to search for that long.

_Kay. First things first, search. _

He had last seen Kaede near Saihara's detective agency. According to the news, none of the ultimates had been captured. She was safe. For now.

Rantaro began looking at the bus timetable, he'd try searching near the agency first.

He got there about 1:03 - it was a full 6 hour drive, counting traffic and the wait to get a taxi.

_Where would Kaede go from here? _

_Dammit Rantaro, you can't think of the simplest of things. You abandoned Shuichi for the 1 percent chance that you could find Kaede before literally everyone else. _

_You disgust me_.

\--  
It had been several hours, the city was beginning to go dark, altogether it never sleeps. Rantaro had no idea where Kaede was, or even where she could be.

Where on earth could she be...? Rantaro was getting worried, frantic. The adventurer only finally went to sleep at early morning. He slept under a few newspapers and abandoned, frankly digusting, blankets. Who knows what they're covered in.

The green haired boy shut his eyes gently. His breath grew soft and relaxed.

Unknown to him, a pair of purple eyes watched him in the distance. She was expertly hidden, it was one of her many strong abilities.

She pulled a flip phone out of her pocket - signalling whoever was on the other line to get here fast.

\--

Rantaro woke with a soft yawn, eyebags sinking into his face. His shelter wasn't particularly warm, or even comfortable. When he sleepily blinked his eyes open, he realised that might not be the most important of his concerns.

"Rantaro Amami. You're coming with us." There were 7 guards around the adventurer, and a familiar lilic haired lady. 3 of the guards grabbed him.

"I, really do apologise for this. Its impossible to get ultimates any other way though." Kirigiri explained.

"You ever wonder why?!" Rantaro struggled against the guards, but due to his lean and not-at-all muscular body, he didn't get anywhere fast.

"This- this should be illegal! You're forcing kids into stuff they never asked for!" Rantaro yelled.

Kirigiri quickly whipped her head around, as fast as humanly possible for face Rantaro. "Do you think I asked for the killing game? Do you think I wanted a bunch of my friends to die in front of me? Nobody asks for what they get Amami. You are the one of the most important people in the world. You will save humanity. Whether you want to- or you want to be a big crybaby."

She slapped her head around, continuing like nothing had happened.

They moved in silence for a few minutes, just Rantaro, Kirigiri and 7 guards. Awkward.

They walked down a few alleyways, a few streets. Rantaro was starting to get tired. "How much longer left?"

"... I don't know...."

Rantaro looked up, a curious smirk on his face. "You don't know? I thought-"

"Be quiet."

"Ugh."

_I've considered escaping. First time was rather easy, mainly because sheer dumb luck. Ha. Maybe they should call me the ultimate lucky student. _

_How do I escape though. I've got men on all sides. _

_I need to find Kaede. _

_Her and Shuichi can be my reason to go on. _

As if it were perfectly timed, Rantaro elbowed one of the guards, kicking another one and then running like crazy. He didn't get far. He looked up, down, left, right. Nowhere to go. Wait... Up?

_I could of swore I saw a pair of eyes up there. _

A silver haired woman with her hair up in two braids decended from the balcony above them. She welded a traditional katana, which Rantaro could only recognise from his days reading hentai.

A shorter blond man with a mostly shaved head also jumped down, cornering the other end of the guards. He had a cigar in one hand, and a pistol in the other.

"Hand the suspect to us!" He shouted. The guards didn't move. "Fine. We'll take him by force."

Another girl back flipped off the balcony, landing next to the blond holding another sword, except less traditional. Her hair was dark brownish and she had two red scruncies tieing her pigtails. She was in a suit as well. There were all in suits. She was clearly younger than the two, and she looked like a teenager.

"All right, I warned you fuckers!" the shortish one began shooting, and any guards who tried to run or attack were viciously cut into two.

It was a mess.

Rantaro stayed in the middle, guards around him dying mercilessly. The storm cleared up and he was left with 7 dead bodies around him. Strangely Kirigiri had not been harmed.

"Kirigiri - San, give me Amami and walk away."

_Do they know each other? _

"No. You know exactly why we're bringing him to Hopes Peak."

The teenage girl spoke out this time. "You're bringing him against his will. If you don't hand him over we'll have to kill."

Kirigiri's face remained expressionless "I thought you two were on our side?"

"We thank you for helping us before, and are eternally grateful. Now, you can leave. Tell Naegi and Hinata we said hi. Put us on your watch list for now, if it makes you feel better. But don't hurt these talented children." The silver haired one spoke us. Her eyes glowed a fiercely protective red when she said the last statement.

"..... "

The ultimate detective walked away, leaving Rantaro to the murderers.

"Well this is a twist of events."

. 

. 

. 

The brown haired girl pulled Rantaro towards her, threating him almost. Her red glare sent a chill down Rantaros spine. "You're coming with us Rantaro Amami."

"Maki, no need to be so threatening." The older woman stood beside her, almost lecturing her like a mom. 

Maki? Like the student that went missing 3 years ago. Maki harukawa. The ultimate child caregiver..... That doesn't sound right but she does look identical to the picture. Rantaro thought. 

"Let's go to HQ already, geez, the trainees had her lesson." The shorter blond walked through an alleyway, leading to what must have been a club. At least, thats what it was made to look like. 

"Welcome, I guess..." The HQ was a rather traditional Japanese setup. It had 5 different rooms of various sizes. The girl, supposedly called Maki, walked Rantaro into one with mats scattered over the wall and dozens of bags scattered towards the agancent wall. 

"You'll be staying here for a bit..." she started walking out, but Rantaro stopped her. "Wait!" she turned around. "Can you tell me whats happening...?" 

"What do you think? We saved you." Maki sighed. 

"But why?" 

Maki sighed again. "I don't know." 

"You... Don't know....?"

"No."

They stayed in silence before Maki walked out. He saw a few people come into and out of the room in the hours he stayed there. The sun was going down when he was next called on. 

"Rantaro. Follow me." The assassin had came back wearing a white and red kimono, ushering him into a room. The room was set up as a traditional dining set, with the blond and glasses girl from before. Maki kneeled down, and Rantaro did the same. 

They ate dinner in silence, but as Rantaro stood up to go back to his room, the shorter blond stopped him. 

"Hey." The blond pushed him into a room, supposedly soundproofed by the walls. 

"Hey...?"

"Listen, we can't house you... Or Maki. You two can stay here one night, and then you're out. Ya can stay together, alone, I don't care. Just leave here early tomorrow okay. You two ulimite can't stay here. Expecially after Kirigiri." the blond left after taking one more glance at Rantaro. 

~~

Early morning sweeps in, Fuyuhiko kicks them both out onto the street. Maki took off down the street suddenly. 

You have got to be kidding me. Rantaro thought as he ran after the girl. 

He caught up to Maki, running down the street and stopping her. She tries to move past him, but he stops her.

"Move."

"No. Listen." Rantaro lowered his voice. "The cops and former ultimates are after us. It'll be better sticking together." 

"Youre pathetic." She glares down at him, piecing gaze echoed by the indifference on her face. 

Maki walks off confidently, leaving Rantaro stunned. "I can fight for myself thanks." 

"Please, I need to find my friend, and two people searching is better than one. You know these streets better than I do. " 

"Whoever that is, that's not my business. Do you want to die?" 

"Kaede Akamatsu. Another ultimate." 

Maki glared up at him. "Do you want to die?" 

"Dude. Okay, fine, you don't have to help. I'm sure I can find her by myself." 

Maki sighed and looked at the concrete for a bit before finally glancing up at Rantaro. "Fine. I'll help. But I expect a reward." 

"As in...? I'm running from the law, does it look like I have any money or anything on me? I was sleeping on the streets!"

"Your family's rich, aren't they?"

"Yeah, and theyre also jerks."

"I'll find a way to get their money. I'm in." 

__

Cut back to Shuichi. It had been 4 days since Rantaro left and him and tsumugi and her friends had been getting really close to him. Shuichi didn't mind, it was nice to have company. 

Even if tsumugi seemed of to Shuichi, he was glad to have company. She kept talking about reality TV, and the thrill of acting. If he didn't know, he would have assumed tsumugi was the ultimate actor. 

Later that night he hears a knocking at his door. Could be police, tsumugi or even Rantaro. Shuichi slowly walks to the door, creeping up on it with fear and anticipation, even if it's nothing. He opens the door, seeing one of tsumugi friends that she'd introduced her to. 

"Quick quick! Get inside, hide somewhere, the cops are comin'" She bargeded past Shuichi, running down to his bedroom

"Excuse me..? 


	4. Chapter 4

Shuichi was left stunned at the door. The friend rushed out, yanking Shuichi by the shoulder and pushing him under the bed. She crawled under there too, her orange hair going everywhere and her finger on her mouth. 

Shuichi was scared. The floor light up with flashlights and he could see hints of blue and red. It eventually died down, the room going dark once more. 

The girl crawled out; Shuichi followed her. "Hey, what was what that?" he asked. 

"They've been searching for the ultimates and they got a tip off that they we were here." The girl staring at the ground, her blue eyes glazed over. 

"We?" Shuichi tilted his head. 

"Oh, I'm still disguised, aren't I!" The girl looked up, embassed. 

Fast as a bullet, clothes flew on and off. The girl in front of Shuichi was no longer orange haired and freckled. It was Tsumugi. 

"Oh, right. Cosplaying.... Right?" The detective stared. 

"Yup. I'm not called the ultimate cosplayer for no reason!" her high voice was back, severely different from who she was before. 

"Right..." 

She sat on the bed, her dress plomping down. "Do you know who tipped them off?" Shuichi asked. 

"If I knew, I would have killed them already... Well, not kill. But I definitely would have confronted them about it!" Tsumugi pouted. 

Tsumugi' hand had reached for a letter sitting in his floor. Shuichi recognised it. Rantaro's letter. 

"What's this?" Tsumugi asked. She had already unfolded it and was reading through it, her lips were mumbling every word. 

"Rantaro? Like, Rantaro Amami?" Tsumugi spoke again. 

"Ah.... Yeah." Shuichi looked to the ground. "He saved me. Basically. Promised to find me a safe place to stay. That's why I'm here." 

"Do you miss him?" Tsumugi looked like she already knew the answer

"Everyday." 

Tsumugi paused. "Maybe he told them where we were.." 

"He wouldn't do that." Shuichi wore a stubborn expression 

"How long have you known him?" 

"... A month." 

"You can't expect to know everything about a person in a month."

"He promised though..." 

"What did he promise? What could he possibly promise in this grief stricken world?" Tsumugi glared at the note. 

"To... Protect me...." Shuichi had an empty stare. 

Tsumugi took a last, disgusted look at the note before she ripped it in half. "I'll find a way for you to protect yourself..... Your friend isn't coming back." 

Look. I know I'm being a bit mean, but it's for his own good. People like Amami make promises they can't keep. And Shuichi.... He's so... Helpless. 

He needs someone to protect him. 

But, what can you do Tsumugi? You're just a weeb. And it's not like you can teach him to disguise as other people. 

But... I want him to be strong. 

So you don't have to deal with him? 

So he doesn't have to rely on me... On anyone. 

So.. You're gonna protect him...? 

Or leave him like his other friend did? 

I'll find someone to take my place. 

After all. 

I'm not here just to relax and hide from the world. 

I'm gonna find her.

Maybe an ultimate detective can be helpful. He seems pretty broken already. And you've manipulated masses. 

That's true. I guess he could be useful. And I can just leave him at the end

Maki Harukawa stomped through the apartment block. Her and Rantaro had spent the last three weeks searching for Kaede's location. Rantaro suspected the girl knew more about Kaede then she let on. But he wasn't going to confront her. Maybe later. Maybe when she wasn't threatening to kill him all the time. 

Each apartment was lit with a singlar latern, contrasting from the dark night sky above it. 

"337. This is it." Maki said. Her voice was monotone. Rantaro ran to catch up with her. His hand trembled as he stopped. 37. He would see Kaede again. "Go on. Knock." 

Knock

They waited. "Maybe she isn't home?" Rantaro suggested. 

Knock knock

Maki knocked. Firm and steady. Unlike Rantaro. 

"Coming....." a soft female voice called out. 

They waited. It felt like hours. The stone cold night was completely silent. Unlike Rantaro's pounding heart. 

. 

. 

. 

Kaede Akamatsu stood at the door of Apartment 337.

Rantaro stared at her, before looking down suddenly, a flush spread in a roos his face. She was only wearing a bath towel. 

Maki kept staring ahead. "Kaede..." 

The blond noticed her. "Oh, Maki!" Kaede leapt at Maki, pulling her in a tight hug. However the assassin seemed to be unfazed by this, unlike other people trying to touch her, or give her physical attention. In fact, Maki had a slight smile on her face. 

"I missed you too Kaede." she whispered. 

"You... Guys know each other?" Rantaro blurted out. 

"You didn't think I came here for no good reason, did you? When I heard you were looking for Kaede, that she was still alive.... I had to come." Maki glared ahead at Rantaro. 

"Come in, I'll get tea's." Kaede ushed them inside. The divide between the outside world and Kaede's soft new home she had made for herself had closed as the two stepped in. 

Kaede was laying out on the couch, lieing her head in Maki's lap. The first few tries Maki had refused, but eventually she gave in. Amami was on the same couch, Kaede's legs on top of him. Usually he'd be into it if a girl decided to put their naked legs across him. But this was Kaede. He didn't think of her like that. 

"How... Did you two even meet?" Kaede asked. 

"I was searching for you. I didn't want to be alone" Rantaro replied

I mean, I know how that feels. 

"Aww, that's sweet" Kaede smiled. 

"Then we got kidnapped by a gang." Maki bluntly stated.

"Cool?" 

Maki yawned, standing up. "Have anywhere for me to stay?" 

"You can sleep in my bed." Kaede eyes were bright as she said, no almost begged Maki to consider. Rantaro wondered if she was into girls. 

"And, me..?" The adventureer felt weird, chiming into the conversation like this. 

"What about you?" Kaede replied, still distracted by the chance that the ultimate assassin could sleep in her bed. 

"Where... Can I sleep? I'm fine with staying on the floor if you two want to share a bed." Rantaro felt excluded from the group, he knew some sort of romance was happening and although he didn't want anything to do with it, he still felt lonely. He felt excluded, not jealous. 

"...If you're okay with that. I would recommend that you sleep on the couch, except I've tried it, and it's hurts your back in the morning." 

"How'd you try it?" 

"I feel asleep, looking at the stars... I hope this does sound so cringy... But they reminded me of you." Kaede said as Maki blushed. 

They walked to the room. Rantaro waiting outside. He had some time alone to think. But really all time is time alone if the people you're with don't include you. 

Rantaro shook his head, vanquishing the thought. Surely he didn't have to be the center of attention all the time.

He imagined this differently. Him and Kaede meet up. She leapt into his arms and not Maki's. By a weird twist of fate, he had gotten Maki involved though. 

If I hadn't mentioned Kaede to her, she wouldn't of cared. But now... 

Rantaro glanced to where Kaede and a much happier Maki were talking. 

Im not the top priority. I shouldn't of left Shuichi..... 

Shuichi.... 

Shit. Rantaro had almost forgotten the black haired boy. The shy, scared detective was the one he was meant to protect. No, the one he wanted, with all his heart, to protect. 

He knew he shouldnt of sacrificed him to come here. 

It really wasn't worth it. 

The light flickered off in Kaede's room as the two said their goodnight. Kaede came out to wish Rantaro a good night before heading to bed. A singular nightlight was the only source of light in their room. The door slowly clicked shut. 

"You piece of shit, why are you here? Why here, why this number, why this place?" The limited lighting in the room prevent Kaede from seeing much, but she could still see Maki's angry face on top of her as her gleaming reddish knife was positioned, read to strike Kaede's neck. 

"Look, I don't know why you're here. I didn't care to see you ever again. Aside from the ads around town, telling everyone the reward on your head." Kaede kept her voice down, but still managed to make the words meaningful. 

"I could say the same about you lil miss pianist." Maki gripped the knife tighter. "You're a fake to everyone, and I thought you changed. But seeing me with you and that avacado boy tonight made me believe that 'you changing' was just another mask of lies." 

Kaede grip flew to the knife, flipping herself over so she was on top of Maki. Both girls had the strength to hold each other down. Now the knife was in Kaede's hand. 

"Listen. I have changed. My music has got me somewhere. Unlike your talent bitch." Maki's eyes grew wide as Kaede continued. "You work for evil people, evil organisations and groups. Once I even thought we were friends. Once." 

"Yeah, you thought we were friends when I had to help you with everything." Maki grimed, her eyes staring painfully at Kaede's

"It was one thing." Kaede said. 

"And it ruined my life..." Maki blinked before starting over. "Did you think of the reason I dissappeared? No. You only think of yourself."

"Killing someone for the first time... You can't take that back. A human being. With jobs, emotions. Kids, a family." Maki's eyes became watery, a sight not seen by most. Her voice slightly crack on the last word. Family. Something she had always wanted. 

Something she imagined herself having with the blond pianist from many years ago. The girl holding a knife to her throat was a different person though. Completely. 

Kaede's eyes were watering too, remembering all the fun times she had had with her friend of the past. 

"I.... Thought it would get me ahead..... I was stupid, young, dumb..... Just a young dumb pianist with no talent...." Kaede began silently crying. Maki's eyes softened for a single second until they narrowed as she flipped the girl under her again.

"This is what I get, huh?" Kaede's voice seemed null. "........That's fair." 

"Do you remember what you did? To me." Maki stared down at the pitiful creature below her. 

"Yes. But for a while, killing him seemed like the only option to get ahead......."

You know that's an excuse Kaede. You only succeeded in the music industry because of Maki. Because of who she killed. Because of what strings she pulled. You're a fake. 

Maki sighed. "I can't kill you." An emotion was showing in her eyes, perhaps empathy? No.. Her eyes were narrowing and scalding again. "But I can make you go through what I went through." 

. 

. 

. 

The pianist's blond hair was getting moved about as she tossed in her sleep. It wasn't often she had a nightmare, but with her confrontation with Maki, it was almost destiny.

A bright stage light up, an act was starting. Kaede clutched at her gloves, she was next. That was when her plan would have to go into motion. She was 15 again. 

She had been auditioning for the band for years. It was the only way she could get into her dream school. But every year, the judge ignored her for someone prettier. Someone with who was bolder, stronger. Someone else.

She knew this was the last chance to get into this school. It was a gateway for hopes peak academy. They don't accept anyone older. 

A real musician. I'd finally be a real musician.

Maki poked her head out from the corner. "You okay back here?"

"Maki, what are you doing here?!" Kaede whispered angrily. "You're meant to be waiting for my performance."

Maki was the stage and lights manager. She worked with the organisation as a part time job and the girls had bonding over a few of Kaede's practise sessions.

"Just checking everything was good." Maki smiled. At the time Kaede was used to her smiling, Maki would smile at everything she said. Little did she know tonight was the last time she would see her smile in a long time.

Maki set up the lights. Kaede had asked her to set up to lighting so it was absolutely gorgeous. The act finished at it was Kaede's turn. She was last. The only ones in the room were her, Maki and the judge. 

Rays were set around the piano. The beautiful lights looked like the song was coming from heaven. Kaede stepped out, her low-cut dress fluttering.

Her gentle fingers came out to play the notes. She had practised this melody so many times before.

The gorgeous notes stopped as the blond finished playing her piece. Even Maki was amazed, although she'd heard the piece countless times before.

It was like an angelic note. Beautiful. "Like Kaede" Maki said, a smile on her face. She wanted her friend to succeed. Not only cauz Kaede had promised shed get Maki into Hopes Peak with her, no. Kaede deserved it. 

That's what Maki thought at least. "Next. Next!" The judge shouted. "Oh, we're out of auditions." 

Kaede's eye were still helpful though. "Did I get it?" 

"I'm not allowed to share results.... But you were a hard no." The judge stated, turning his nose up at the girl. 

"I - I practised this for half a year though. I have talent! I can do another performance if you want. Please." Kaede was growing desperate. 

"The music industry isn't all about music. It's about fashion and looks. You did well at presentation. But.... You might need to up your looks." The judge said. 

"Then who did get in?" Kaede's voice cracked as she screamed. 

"Certainly not you with that attitude! The nice girl from Mickelson.... Alili Obiri.... The three twins...." The judge listed them on his fingers. 

"Alili doesn't even know how to play an instrument..." Kaede was full on broken. Maki's blood boiled in hatred for the man making her best friend, no - only friend, cry. 

"Can't you do something. Anything? I don't know how to do anything else but music...." Kaede collapsed to the floor. 

"Yes. But I don't want to." Judge began walking away. 

Kaede snapped. She'd had enough. Enough of regection after regection. She grabbed the nearest sharp object to her and lunged at the man.

"Kaede!" Maki screamed, hurrying down from the rafters. But the only thing Kaede could feel was blind rage. 

She had grabbed a jagged piece of metal. She put it to the judges throat. "Let me in." 

Maki was now down with the two. "Kaede stop." Kaede couldn't hear her. 

"It's not worth it." Maki touched Kaede's shoulder. The judge wasn't saying anything due to panic. 

"Don't you want to get it too? To hopes peak. I could be famous, support my family... And with the money I get from that....." Kaede looked towards Maki, her eyes glazed over. "I could support children in need." 

Kaede knew what she was doing was wrong. She also knew manipulating Maki's feelings was wrong. She knew how Maki felt about her past. She knew she would do anything to help. Even kill. 

"Now." Kaede turned her attention back to the judge. "Let me into the list, and I'll forget this ever happened." 

"I can't do that miss." 

"Why not." 

The judge flinched as the weapon got closer to his throat. "Nobody will watch your performances. You're not good enough." 

Kaede's blinded stabbed the weapon into his throat, her emotions taken over. This was what she had woken on for so long. Five years. 

Since she was little. 

She wasn't gonna have it torn away now. 

"Kaede stop." Rantaro woke her. It was still nighttime and Maki was standing next to him, with a bruise on her head. 

"You pushed me off the bed." Maki stated. 

Rantaro laughed. "Yeah, Maki asked me to go and wake you up. She said you might be confused if she did it alone." 

"Oh... Well thanks." Kaede noticed the eyebags under both of their eyes. "You two better get some sleep." 

"Yeah. Ill sleep on the floor outside." Maki grunted. 

"Well. Goodnight Kaede." Rantaro gave a shy wave. 

"Goodnight." 


	5. Chapter 5

Tsumugi dragged Shuichi through the bushes, staying quiet the whole way under the cover of darkness. For the last week, the two had been avoided cops and patrols. Apparently whereever Tsumugi was going was extremely guarded. Shuichi wondered where, but remembered the last night he asked. Tsumugi's face had been cold and guarded and her response was neutral. "I need to do something, you'll see when we get there." 

Other than that the detective was surprisingly open about everything. It took a few tries to convince Shuichi to come with her. Her promise to make him worry less was the final mark. 

Tsumugi noted how the boy was so trusted. It hurt her deep. He had shared with her his experiences. She had only half heartily listened. When it benifited her. 

A flashlight shone over the bushes. Tsumugi stayed deadly still. It eventually disappeared. She could see the nervousness in Shuichi's eyes

"It's okay. We'll be there soon." Her hair shone as the moon hit it. Shuichi nodded, in awe of the cosplayer. He had no idea that she was manipulating him. 

They snuck around in silence a bit more. The two were wearing matching camoflauge. Tsumugi lead the way while Shuichi followed. 

After am hour they reached where they were going. A research facility? Shuichi thought. 

He turned to Tsumugi. "Why are we here-"

Tsumugi motioned at him to shut his mouth. Her hand gestures were violent and eyes seemed to glow blue in the darkness. He obeyed. 

She was so close. 

So close. 

Her lip was trembling. 

She just needed to get in. 

A distraction. 

Her eyes focused on Shuichi. She hadn't brought him for no reason. 

They would shoot him on sight. 

"Shuichi." Tsumugi whispered. 

"Hmm.?" Shuichi was still totally oblivious. He didn't know what Tsumugi's intentions were. But she was his friend. He trusted her.

"Can you do me a favour? I need you to run into the bushes over there. And, when I give the 'signal'" she made a gesture with her hands. "You run towards the center." 

"And then what?" Shuichi asked. 

Tsumugi chuckled. Shuichi wouldn't survive that far. "Then keep running." 

Shuichi's expression was concerned. Of course he noticed the guns packed around the estate. 

Maybe Tsumugi would disable them and let him run though. I mean, she wouldn't come out here without a plan. 

Shuichi nodded. 

The bluette ran into the bushes, nearer to the facility. She was the ultimate cosplay criminal. She laughed at the nickname. 

She popped her hand up through the top of the bushes. Shuichi stopped for a minute before running towards the facility with all his power. The turrets shot him, and all Tsumugi could see was a mass of black on the ground. She didn't know if he was moving or not. She didn't care. 

She snuck inside,picking up a crowbar and knocking one of the guards dead. She stole his outfit before sneaking around some more. 

Room 222

That was where the most dangerous substances were held. She walked around, admiring the bottles of cancerous cells with a grin and looking into the rat cage. She recognised these specific rats from her history textbooks. The ones who had started the plague. 

Now that she wasn't near Shuichi, she could act however she wanted. No longer needing to disguise herself. 

Her eyes spotted a glittering USB next to some vials. 

Finally.

She picked it up, taking some of the vials with her, and exited the facility, which was still on high alert, thanks to the body. She using her cos play skills she could walk, talk and act like an agent. 

She ran back to the hillside, leaving Shuichi's body behind her. 

Darkness. Pain. That's all I can feel. All I can remember. I don't see anything. Could I see in the first place? Who knows. I don't know where the pain is coming from. It's not hurting anymore...... Or has it just been hurting so much I can't feel it anymore

The detective laided on top of a hospital bed. He couldn't find the strength to open his eyes. All he could feel was pain. It was slowly numbing as he drifted in and out of consciousness. He could hear voice, and if he really strained his ears, he could hear what they were saying. 

"What do you mean the USB is gone?" The voice was angry, supposedly directly that anger onto someone else. "Jesus christ. We don't need to deal with her as well as the end of the world. Who even stole it? Don't you have camera footage or something?!" 

The voice went silent as another, less angry, voice spoke. Shuichi couldn't make out the words. 

"....So they deleted everything? Huh. We might be messing with a bigger threat than we thought. And if they managed to not only get an ultimate, but make us shoot them... We'll... Who knows who we're dealing with." The voice got quieter as Shuichi heard a door slam. He must have exited, Shuichi thought. 

"Oh! The patients awake, by the way..." A third voice, much quieter and shy than the second or first. 

"Huh. I honestly didn't expect him to survive...." The second voice said. 

"I did the best I could...." the third voice seemed to saddened. 

"Yeah, I know, and you did great Mikan. Can I ask him a few questions..." 

Shuichi blinked his eyes open, noticing two blurry figures talking. He tried to sit upright, before falling to the bed in immense pain.

"Hello. My names is detective Kirigiri. I work for the future foundation." Shuichi could slowly see the girl start to fade in more and more. She had lavender hair and was wearing a white suit. "Can I ask you a few questions?" 

. 

. 

. 

Kirigiri stood in front of the detective. She repeated her statement.

"Can I ask you some questions?" 

"Huh, yeah. Sure. Go ahead." Shuichi muttered. He was clearly in a daze but Kirigiri had to find out who did this as soon as possible. 

"Why are you here..?" Kirigiri asked, her lavender eyes staying on the boy. 

"Huh..?" Shuichi replied. 

Maybe he didn't understand. He is still in a daze Kirigiri, of course he wouldn't respond. Why did you think that would work? And you're question was too vague and unspecified that he wouldn't know what to say!

I know. 

Then why did you ask him. 

Fear. 

I don't want anyone else to suffer through what I have. 

And if she is released.... 

The killings might start up again. 

Kirigiri snapped back to attention as the nurse began talking. "Umm, he might not remember everything. There was a lot of blood lost in his right leg." 

Kirigiri sighed. Dammit. Another amnesiac. It would be harder for the poor boy to recall certain memories or thoughts. She felt pity for him. 

But of course, she never showed that on her face. 

Shuichi was lying down, looking at the roof with his brows furrowed. 

How did he get here....? 

He turned to look at the two beside him. The lavender haired one was no longer looking over him, instead talking to a nurse. A nurse? 

If he tried, he could eavesdrop of their conversation. But he didn't have enough energy. Their voice were low, and the words were unrecognisable. 

Huh? 

Kirigiri was leaning over again, at the side of his bed. 

"What's your name?" she asked. 

His name..... He'd have to remember that, right? Ummmm-

Shuichi stayed silent. The detective looked at him, waiting for a response. 

"I - I don't know......" 

He doesn't know?! 

Kirigiri was shocked. On the inside of course. She needed to remain calm on the outside, the less panicked she appears, the more comfortable a patient is. 

"Do you remember anything at all? Anything about how you got here?" 

Shuichi stayed silent. Kirigiri assumed the worst. 

"Do you remember your talent?" kirigiri asked. 

"T- talent........" Shuichi looked up at Kirigiri confused. 

"That's okay." she informed him. "Most patients don't remember anything after the first few days. In a few days you'll be back to normal." 

She hated outright lying to him like this. But she could see how his shoulders relaxed when she told him this, how his expression changed from a worried smile to content. 

Kirigiri stayed by his side. He must have fallen asleep, because the next time he woke up, she and the nurse had different clothes on. 

"H- how long was I out for?!" Shuichi tried to push him up, but instantly had a painful feeling in his back. He remembered last time that happened. Obviously he wasn't out for long enough for the scars to heal. 

"Only a day." The nurse informed him. Her curly hair and normal terrified face were much more relaxed than the first time the boy had seen her. 

"Come to think of it, weren't you guys looking for ultimates and all that?" Shuichi asked. His usual anxious nature hadn't kicked in yet, probably because of Mikan's prescription. 

"Yeah.... Don't worry though. The last thing we want is for you to be worried. Makoto was a bit sick after you two ran off..." she paused and then glanced straight at him, her eyes narrowed. "Wait. I thought you couldn't remember anything?" 

Shuichi paused. "I remember something I guess..... Its slowly coming back to me, because I know for sure I didn't remember any of that yesterday..." 

Kirigiri knew Shuichi's answer was suspicious. What have you been involved in.... 

Saihara smiled nervously. "I hope that's not too much of a bother...." 

He shows no traits of a liar. No usual hair fiddling or eye darting... But I still want to keep a close eye on him. He may still be useful to the case.

And of course he's an ultimate. But I can't hand him to the academy right away. 

Not until I get my answers. 

There was an awkward silence between the two detectives. Mikan was busy, she had left the room while the two were talking. She didn't want to get involved. 

"So... You remember that you're an ultimate..." Kirigiri waited for him to respond, filling in the blanks. 

"I- I know I'm the ultimate detective. I don't remember how or why I got that title. And I also don't know why Im here." Shuichi winced at the pains of his back. "I'm assuming I was shot..."

Smart detective. 

"Yeah. You were. Do you remember your name?" she asked. 

"Umm.... No..." Shuichi looked to the side away from Kirigiri. He didn't know why, but he felt she would be disappointed. 

Why did this feeling of disappointment seem so familiar? 

He didn't want to remember. He didn't remember. 

"Your name is Shuichi Saihara." Kirigiri got up to leave. "See me if you have any further memories." 

"No, wait.." Kirigiri stopped. Shuichi realised how loud he said that and covered his mouth, his eyes darting around nervously. "Ahh, umm." 

"Can you tell me what you meant by you two ran off.... Were... They're two of us." Shuichi glanced at ground, clearly uncomfortable and nervous. 

"Yes... You and the ultimate adventurer left the building by, well, simplely running. I expected the building to be more heavily guarded, but at least you guys escaping means we knew something was wrong with our defences." 

Shuichi glanced blankly up at her, not really understanding what she was saying. 

"And.... To be fair, we were distracted at the time you two escaped... When you two ran off, we were greeted with a new student." Kirigiri licked her lips, looking away. "The student handed themselves in apparently. The reward would have went to his family but, as we were told, he had none." 

"What was his name." Shuichi glanced up. 

"Kokichi Ouma. The ultimate supreme leader... You'll meet him in a few weeks, when the medical ward decides to finally transfer you to Hopes Peak." 

. 

. 

. 

Shuichi had rolled up to Hope's Peak a week later. Something about the place seemed... familiar to him. He hadn't got his memories back, to Kirigiri's dismay. 

The purple haired detective had become Shuichi's mentor, since they both had the same talent. But Shuichi suspected that wasn't the only reason. 

He entered the school, even though his legs were still sore. His back had to have multiple surgery sessions, but he could walk rather fine. 

The dorms were on floor 9. He noticed that the other students had dorms lined up, side by side on either side. The left were the boys dorms, Shuichi figured, seeing his name on that side. 

"Heyyyyy!" Another boy must of leaped on him as Shuichi was opening the door. The boy was on top of Shuichi, smiling. Shuichi winced at the pain as the boy got off, almost apologetically before smiling and giggling again. 

"You must be new! Geez, they told me about you, but I didn't think you'd dress so formal!" The boy pointed to what Shuichi was wearing, a black old uniform that Kirigiri had given him. 

"Hey..!" Shuichi didn't really know what to say. ".... Who even are you?" he asked. 

"Me? I'm Kokichi Ouma, the ultimate supreme leader! Leader of an organisation with over a million members, and soon-to-be leader of the world!" He shouted enthusiastically. He leaned closer to Shuichi, holding his hand to Shuichi's chest. "You could be my second in command if you pledge your loyalty right now!" 

"Umm.... No?" Shuichi awkwardly stated, trying to slide into his room. "Kay, well maybe later. I'll see you later!" The boy ran off as Shuichi closed his door, locking himself inside the room. 

That was..... Weird. 

Shuichi's room was more like a hotel room than a dorm. He had a queen size bed with high quality sheets and silk pillows. He had a large TV on a dresser, across from the foot of his bed. 

There was a oak bookshelf near the entrance, indented into the wall. Near his TV was a balcony, overlooking the school. 

Shuichi noticed a golden plate on the TV and went to inspect it. 'Donated by sponsor: Byakuya Togami.' 

Shuichi thought about this for what was probably a maximum of two seconds before getting a book from his bookshelf and jumping onto his bed. 

A horror and mystery limited edition of my favourite book? How rich is this school. 

From what Kirigiri had told him, it was the most elite school in Japan, so in reality, he shouldn't be too surprised. 

Ding dong, bing bong

Shuichi looked up from his novel, noticing outside was dark. "Wh- what time is it?" 

The screen seemed to answer that. It echoed out. 'It is now 6 pm. All students report to the dining room for dinner.' 

Shuichi got up, putting his book down delicately near the TV. 

He stepped out, noticing the boy from before skipping down the corridor. "Heyyyyy! Detective boy! Walk with me to dinner!" Kokichi yelled. 

Shuichi nervously smiled and nodded, walking up to the purple haired boy. 

"By the way, you still haven't told me your name." Kokichi leaned his head in front of Shuichi, still walking and keeping pace with him.

"My name is Shuichi Saihara. I'm the ultimate detective.." he replied. 

"Ya, I know that." Kokichi turned his head ahead again. 

".. Then? Why would you?? Ask???" Shuichi looked at Kokichi as he stopped walking. 

"Huh? I don't know." The short boy put on his best innocent look before Shuichi walked on ahead. 

"But we can still be friends, right Shu Shu?" Kokichi pleaded. "I don't wanna be stuck in a space ship with some random and someone who wants to kill me." 

".... What even are you talking about??" Shuichi asked. 

Kokichi's eyes widened. "Wait wait, hold up.... Shuichi, do you know why you're here?" 

Shuichi took a step back. "Uhh, what do you mean....?" 

"Oh my god. You- you actually don't know...?" Kokichi's face slowly morphed from a shocked look to a nervous smile. "You- you're kidding right..?"

Shuichi took another step back. "..?" 

"No, of course you're kidding...." Kokichi still grinned before his expression changed drastically. His eyes seemed to lose all meaning and if you looked into them, you would know the true definition of fear. His smile was replaced with a neutral expression. 

"You know... I hate liars. Like you. Don't ever lie to me again." Kokichi then walked away, leaving Shuichi in fear. 

Shuichi walked to the dining room alone, seeing a bunch of empty tables. It was disturbing, and made Shuichi wonder about Kokichi's statement. He didn't understand what the kid was talking about. 

Why are there so many empty tables...? 

He saw Kirigiri waving him to a room to the side of the dining hall. "Sorry, we haven't changed that announcement yet. The actual dining room we'll be using is in here." 

Shuichi kept that in his mind as he entered the room. He knew that his mentor was hiding something and he knew that he'd lost his memories. 

He kept those fact in his mind for later. He was a detective, he'd solve this mystery. 

And... Ouma's statement from before was suspicious... 

The room had a singular table, streaching nearly the whole length of the room. A brown haired boy wearing a matching suit to Kirigiri was up one end of the table. Kirigiri sat next to him, another girl sat on the other side of him with brown haired and what Shuichi can only describe as a enthusiastic attitude as she balanced a donut on her finger, showing off to Kirigiri. 

At the other side they had golden nameplates for students. Kokichi was leaning across two chairs, picking at his food with a fork. Another boy was sitting across from him, working on writing in a book. 

"Uh, hi. " Shuichi approached the table. His nameplate was on the seat Kokichi was leaning over. The unknown boy looked up, smiling at him. Though something seemed off about his smile. "Hi." 

"Hi. My names Shuichi Saihara." As he was introducing himself, Shuichi tried moving Kokichi's feet off his seat, only to be meet with a disgruntled Kokichi now on the floor. 

"How dare you!" Kokichi yelled before he started crying and turned to the mystery guy. "Kiiboooooooooooo. The new guy pushed me off the seat!"

Kiibo frowned. "Kokichi, you pushed yourself off the seat. He only pushed your legs" 

"You should have just asked me to move. Geez." Kokichi glared. "Plus, this isn't your seat." 

".....it kinda is......" Shuichi stated. 

"I don't see you're name on it!" Kokichi angrily exclaimed. 

"It's... Right on the back...." Shuichi pointed to the back, slowly getting annoyed by Kokichi. 

"Hah. Well, guess what. I can't read and I don't believe you!" Kokichi folded his arms, shutting his eyes and turning his head away from Kokichi. 

"Shuichi, just sit over here. It doesn't matter whose chair you sit in, and it's better than picking a fight with Ouma. He lies all the times and is generally frustrating." Kiibo stated, turning back to his homework. 

"I never lie! I hate liars!" Kokichi exclaimed. 

"Thanks." Shuichi pulled his chair out next to Kiibo, sitting down and eating. 


	6. Chapter 6

Shuichi hung out with Kiibo until the bedtime announcement rang. They'd talked about pretty miniscule subjects for the most part. 

Shuichi had asked him if he remembered how he got here. Unfortunately Kiibo seemed to have the same problem as Shuichi, though not as major. He could remember his past life and 'parents' but he couldn't remember how he got there. 

Shuichi turned off the light in his room, looking up at the clock. It was now 9pm.

He didn't feel tired, though he also didn't feel like reading. 

He walked to the balcony, admiring the view. Wondering about his memories was stressful. He knew this school had secrets, he knew his very limited class were hiding something. But what?

He remembered when he woke up. Kirigiri had assured him he'd recover and get his memories back. He was essential in robbery. One of the key witnesses. 

Kirigiri told him the case was very confidential and could potentially destroy the world. 

Why am I stuck here then when I could be helping the world?.. 

Shuichi pulled a piece of notebook paper out of his book and grabbed a pen. 

He would figure this out. 

Shuichi grabbed a few pens, choosing a light greyish one to write down his theories with. 

What do I know...? 

Hmm. I know that Kirigiri is hiding something. And that I lost my memories... They were important... 

There was an old annoucement that they played.. Maybe that'll tell me what they used to use this place for. 

Or why it's so empty. 

Kiibo and I don't know how we got here.. Which is definitely suspicious. Kokichi seems to know more than us, judging by his harsh reaction to me today. 

Shuichi sighed. 

That's mean I actually have to see him again.... Yay me... 

By the time he was done, Shuichi was really tired. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit his mattress. There was a reason they were so expensive. 

Beep beep. Beep beep. 

The young detective woke up with his hair in a mess. His alarm was beeping but, as he opening his blurry eyes, he had no idea where it was.

Ahhh. 

Shuichi looked to his bag. He still hadn't unpacked and the beeping was coming from in there. 

Great, now I have to unpack.... 

He was still groggy and splashed some water on his face to wake himself up before digging through his bag for his alarm. 

Beep be-

Finally..... Peace.... 

There was now a giant pile of clothes and random stuff on the floor from his bag. Shuichi spotted a blue mp3 lying on the ground near him, lying on top of some clothes. 

Huh?... I'm pretty sure I would of remembered packing this... Is it a part of my lost memories... Or maybe a simple mistake, you should get ahead of yourself Shuichi. 

It beeped and he put it up on his dresser for later, it was out of charge. 

A knocking echoed through Kokichi's apartment. "Ughh... Who is it?! Leave me to die..."

The knocking continued as Kokichi remembered the walls were soundproof.

Ya think they would got rid of the soundproof doors after whatever Junko did... Guess not.

He grumbled a bit before getting out of bed.

Who the hell is coming here at 6 am...?

Ouma opened the door to a nervous Shuichi. He raised his eyebrow, staring up at the boy. 

"Hey O-" "What do you want?" Kokichi interrupted him bluntly. He was too tired for shit. 

"Umm.. What did you mean when you said you hated me for lieing......like,about the school?" 

Kokichi stared at him. Shuichi nervousness grew as he began tapping his fingers together. 

"Explain?" Kokichi said after a very long pause. 

"Maybe, it might be better to explain it somewhere else...." Shuichi looked down. 

"So you're saying... You want me, to go with you, to talk?" Kokichi said, putting emphasis on you. His expression still remained the same, he still gave Shuichi the same blank tired stare.

"We don't have to, we could stay here if you want. I just thought you looked tired and might want to sit somewhere. I need to ask some stuff." 

Shuichi nervously apologiesed

"Come in then..." Ouma turned, hopping up onto his bed. He had checkered coloured sheets and black metal posters around the room. 

".. Nice decorations" Shuichi noted. The purple haired boy looked up at them, seemingly noticing them for the first time. 

"Oh. Yeah. Thanks." he replied. "What did you want to talk about?" 

"What did you mean before... Like yesterday... When you said I was lying and you hated me..." Shuichi asked, nervously standing near the bed. Kokichi patted a hand on the blanket next to him, gesturing to Shuichi to sit up on the bed. 

"I don't hate you. I hate lies." Kokichi grumbled. His expression suddenly changed to a more cheeky, fake expression, as if he was finally fully awake. "But who knows! That might have been a lie!" 

"Listen, but what did you mean by that..?" Shuichi asked. 

"...? I don't hate you???" Ouma was confused. 

"No.... You said that this place was a spaceship? Or something about a spaceship?" Shuichi said. 

"Oooh, right I did say that." Ouma smiled. "Like, I know they wiped Kiibo's memories, but how'd they wipe yours?" 

"Wiped? Memories?? No, they're trying to get my memories back." 

"Haha, yeah sure. Ya know..." Ouma smiled sadistically at Shuichi. "..That's exactly what they said to Kiibo." 

"... What?" 

. 

. 

. 

"Kiibo too?" Shuichi asked. Maybe the purple haired leader was lying again. He analysed his facial movements. There wasn't any of the usual signs of lying or deception. 

"Whos knows. Maybe I'm lying and this isn't a brainwashing government scheme to send all the ultimates to space." Kokicki joked.

"... Okay??"

Kokichi sighed. "Geez you're dense. Why do you even want to know. You got kidnapped, and they removed your memories to stop you escaping." 

"Wait, why weren't your memories removed then?" 

"Duhh. I handed myself in. You should know that by now! Geez, sometimes you're dense Shu-Shu." 

Shuichi's face flushed red, realised what Ouma had just said. "Shu-Shu...?" 

"Lets go to breakfast together, I'm starvingggggg..." Kokicki pulled Shuichi off the bed, running up the halls to the dining room. 

"Wait,,, up....." Shuichi was out of breath but he still tried to run after Ouma. 

They got there before anyone else. Kokicki seemed a lot more open and friendly than yesterday, bragging about his secret organisation and claiming to be the best evil mastermind the world has ever seen. 

"And you'll rule beside me!" Kokicki exclaimed. 

"M- me? Why?" Shuichi asked. 

"Because you and me are destined to be together! Obviously!" Kokicki joked. Saihara could tell he was joking yet he wondered if there was so meaning in Kokicki's words. 

"We shall rule!!!" Kokicki jumped onto the table, holding a hand out to Shuichi. 

"Are we allowed up here?" Shuichi asked after getting lifted up by Kokicki. 

"No." One of the supervisors walked into the room, his arms crossed.

Kokichi grabbed Shuichi's arm and whisked him down the hall while running and cackling like a hyena. 

Kokichi pushed Shuichi into a small closet. It was dark, and neither of them could see. 

"I don't think he's coming after us." Kokicki panted. 

"This... Gives me a strong sense of deja vu..." Shuichi said. His mind was elsewhere. 

"Go on...." Kokicki urged him. 

"I don't know.... It just does...." 

Shuichi sounded defeated. 

"I'm fine staying like this Shu-Shu!" Kokicki chimed. He smiled though Shuichi couldn't see it in the darkness. 

"..... Hey Ouma.....?" Shuichi asked after a few seconds. His voice was serious. 

"Hmm?" 

"Why did you hand yourself in?" 

"... Duh! So I could fall in love with you!" 

"That's a lie." 

"..." There was only silence. 

"You don't have to answer." Shuichi quickly said. "I was just curious." 

"I was scared. Scared for my life." Kokicki's voice was monotone. 

"... What were you scared of?" 

Kokichi opened the door by a crack, letting some light on his face. He turned to Shuichi, his face blank. 

"... I'll show you." 

Rantaro walked ahead of Kaede with Maki. They were on a nearly abandomed street out of the way of the main roads. 

They were also there for another reason. 

Maki took Kaede's hand suddenly, smiling. "I need to go to the toilet." 

"Cool. Where's the toilets?" Rantaro asked. 

"There's one over there." Maki power walked off, still hold Kaede's hand. 

Rantaro sat down. His thoughts were on Shuichi, yet again. They had barely talked, why was he thinking of the boy all the time?! 

Am I insane?? Jesus christ, what is wrong with me?

Is this obsession? Love? Hope? 

No. 

It's most likely guilt. 

You left Shuichi alone with omly a note. Who's knows where he is now. 

. 

. 

. 

I want to go back to him. 

To make sure he's okay. 

I'd feel so bad if he died.

Jesus Rantaro, this is why you don't make promises! 

Rantaro walked around. The girls were taking a while and it wouldn't hurt. 

He found himself staring at a shop's window for a while, completely entranced by the spectacular markings and visions. 

"May I interest you in this piece?" A voice said from behind him. 

Rantaro jumped a bit before looking around. He found a tall slender teen around his height staring back at him. 

"Oh! No- it's fine. I don't have any money anyways." Rantaro held his arms up, apologising. 

"You can have a look around." The man's gaze followed Rantaro and the green haired boy found it almost impossible to say no. 

"Okay, yeah sure!" Rantaro stepped in, following the attendants black silky hair. He instantly got distracted by an intricate piece of pottery. 

"Ancient Egypt, right?" he asked the attendent. 

"Ah! Yes!" The attendant seemed pleased by Rantaro's answer. "How did you know?" 

"You could tell by its markings and structure. I can't tell exactly what time period though." Rantaro examined it for a bit before moving to the next item, a fine covered book on grave robbing. 

"Why is this in here?" Rantaro asked. 

"That's my personal book, my apologies!" The attendant snacted it up and put it on a desk. 

"Grave robbing huh? Nice." Rantaro commented. 

"It's not grave robbing, it's archeology! The two subjects align more than you think." The attentedant said, a bit huffed. 

Rantaro examined some more things before realising the attendant was watching him very closely. 

"Is something wrong?" Rantaro asked. 

"You're Rantaro Amami." The attendent said with absolute clarity. 

"Ah.... Its nice being famous." Rantaro wanted to run but he seemed glued to the spot as the attendent walked towards him. As he got closer, Rantaro found himself staring into his unnatural yellow eyes. 

"Its a pleasure to meet you." The attendent held out on of his hands. Rantaro shook it. 

"I'm Korekiyo Shinguuji. Also an ultimate. I mean no harm." Korekiyo introduced himself. 

"I saw you before. With those two killers. " he spat out the word killers as if it were venom. 

"Killers? Explain." Rantaro asked. 

"The two girls. As an obverser of humanity, I classify people into groups. They align with killers

"And you..." Korekiyo lifted Rantaro's chin. "Seem to be lost." 

"Ah. Yes. I guess." 

"I apologise. I'm not usually this, well, creepy, as some would call it." Korekiyo stroked his hand against his mask. "Would it be weird or unpleasant to invite you out the back?" 

"Uhh. I could go for a minute, I guess..." Rantaro headed in with Korekiyo. "You seem trustworthy... Well, trustworthy enough to not instantly kill me." he laughed. 

"Ahh! Trustworthy...? I'm.. Honored...." Korekiyo moved his hand to his nose, covering half of his face. "Allow me to show you some of my collections." 

. 

. 

. 

"Hope vs despair....

Its always been relevant, as far as I could remember."

Shuichi looked at Kokicki. He was about to ask when Kokicki got so poetic, but decided again it. He needed to find this information out, even if that means coping with Kokicki's over dramatic nature for more than two seconds.

"This school. This blasted, hell wretched school started it.

Everyone knew that Hope and Despair would eventually come into contact with each and taint each other. Hell, they'd seen that with wars and murder.

But nobody - absolutely nobody - thought that the center of despair would start at the ironically named Hope's Peak."

Kokichi leaned towards Shuichi, his eyes sparkling like a little kid.

"Have you heard of a person named Junko Enoshima."

"N.. No.. Am I meant to know her?" Shuichi took a step back.

"Everyone knows who that is." Kokicki's voice was deadly though his eyes stayed fixed on Shuichi. "Some called her the most despairful creature in history. She was the one who started all this... The end of the world."

"The end of the world?" Shuichi questioned. 

"Yes. Keep up!" Kokicki demanded. 

"It happened when I was a kid. 

My...." he paused on this word, his eyes glazing over. "My adoptive brother was attending Hope's Peak at the time..." 

Shuichi felt sad for the poor boy. What could he say though. He didn't know, or remember, enough to be useful. 

"Then what...?" Shuichi asked. 

"Hope's Peak died. Half the students there.... We're forced to commit suicide. 

The other half tried to escape, or barracide themselves in. One class.. Fell to despair." 

Ouma stopped again. "I don't want to fall into despair...." he whispered under his breath. 

Shuichi tried to comfort him by putting his hand on Kokicki's shoulder. "..You won't." 

Kokichi glanced at Shuichi, surprised the male had heard him. 

"The whole world was in despair for 3 years.... 3 whole years of my life were spent running, hiding, and hoping that my family members had survived...

And I'm jealous... You don't have to remember all that.. 

It would be nice for someone to just take my memories away... "

Shuichi noted they were getting off topic., "What happened then...? How'd the world get rid of despair... And Junko"

Kokichi looked up at him. "There was no getting rid of her. She'd uploaded her to AI and was trying to infect everyone with despair in that form..." 

"Then what?" 

"Then... We're here.. Present day!" Kokicki jumped up, shaking off the sullen look he had worn just moments earlier. He now had an eager smile. 

"Here! We're getting into the deep conversation, and I haven't even known you 24 hours!"Kokicki smiled at Shuichi childishly. 

"You want me to show you around the spaceship!?" Kokicki asked. 

"Spaceship? You've mentioned that before actually..." Shuichi said. 

"Yeah! When everyone gets here, we'll get to go to space!" Kokicki ran off, gesturing at Shuichi to follow him. 

S-space!? That's a little extreme.. 

Shuichi thought while running to try and catch up with Kokicki. 

"Ha.... Ha....." Shuichi was panting while Ouma had his hands on his hips, staring at the entrance in front of them. 

"This is the spaceship! It doesnnnntttt look like a traditional space ship, but that's okay. We'll be spending the rest of our lives in here when we find the others..." 

"ha.... Ouma...." Shuichi was still panting. Kokicki turned to him. "Ouma.... I've been meaning to ask.... Whats so special about us..... Like, the ultimates....." 

"We're the only ones immune to the disease Shu-Shu." 

"Disease?" 

"Haven't you noticed blood splats in the bathrooms. The stench of sulfur and blood coming from the staffroom. They're dying... Slowly...." 

Shuichi backed up. "You....... You're wrong....!" 

"Am I really though.... Or are you just neglecting the truth...?" Kokicki stepped closer, closing the gap between him and Shuichi. "Don't worry though. When we leave this planet behind, we won't get infected.... With despair, with the illness, with anything..." 

"Back up Kokicki..." Shuichi's voice was firm - barely recognisable. Business like. 

"..?" Kokicki face dropped, his creepy smile turned into a confused expression. Though he didn't back up. 

"Please....." Shuichi tone dropped. His voice shallow. "Just give me a minute to process all this." 

"..." Kokicki stepped back as Shuichi took a look at him. "I could leave if you want.." 

"Yeah... Do that..." 

Kokichi left, looking over his shoulder at Shuichi. He knew he should have lied. Lies were made to keep people happy. 

Then again. He hated liars. 

Shuichi slid his body against the door to the spaceship. It was a while until he encountered someone again. 

"Ahh!" Shuichi fell on the ground as the spaceship doors opened automatically. Aoi entered, followed by Kirigiri. They were both holding cardboard boxes. 

"Sorry! I didn't really see you there." Aoi quickly apologised, helping Shuichi up. 

Kirigiri eyed him before putting her boxes down. 

"Huh? Kiri?" Aoi asked quizzically. 

"Go on ahead. I'll meet you in Makoto's office." Kirigiri stated. She waited until Aoi left before questioning the boy. 

"Why are you here? You're meant to be hanging out with others... Or at least reading and working on your talent. You have a lifetime to spend on this spaceship. You don't have to Investigate it right away." Kirigiri stared Shuichi direct in the eyes. Shuichi stared downwards, only glancing at Kirigiri once or twice. 

".... Is something wrong..? "she finally asked. Her voice switched to a more friendly and motherlike tone.

"No..." Shuichi said, still looking downwards. 

Signs of a liar. 

He fiddled with his buttons as silence inveloped them. 

Another sign. 

"Just know that you don't need to hide anything from me. I'm your teacher and mentor, and I expect you to have a little faith in me." Kirigiri said finally.

"Can you tell me what's going on then?" Shuichi asked, glancing at Kirigiri. 

"... I don't exactly know." 

Shuichi thought, before looking at Kirigiri again." Why was I shot...? When I first came here...?"

"I don't know what to tell you.."

"The truth...?"

Kirigiri sighed. "I don't know.

The circumstances we found you in were..... Troublesome. "

Shuichi sighed. "....One more thing. Where are the other ultimates?"

Kirigiri sighed again. "I told you. I don't know. We've been trying to find them... For ages... At least two months now. Maybe more" 

"Hmm.. Okay then..." Shuichi walked off, remembering the mp3 left in his room. Kirigiri was trying her best to be helpful, but it didn't solve his problem. 

He wanted to remember. The only thing he could remember was a void, telling him too forget, to live in the moment. 

Maybe he should listen to that void. 

No.

He charged and listened to the blue mp3. Still, no memories... This was harder then he thought... 

It did remind him of a feeling though. Happiness. 

He was okay with that. 

For now. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Shu-Shu! Have you forgiven me yet?!" Ouma jumped into Shuichi's room, disturbing Shuichi from his music. 

"Huh... How'd you get in my room?" Shuichi asked. 

"Uhh, I have my ways." Kokicki held a bent out of shape clip in his hand. "Anyways, this is more important." 

Kokichi dragged Shuichi out of his room and across the halls. Shuichi reconised the deans office. Kokicki hid outside the office door, his back pressed to the wall. He gestured at Shuichi to do the same. 

"Ouma, you still haven't told me what were doing?" Shuichi whispered as he moved beside Kokicki.

"Shhh- Just be quiet.... You'll see..." 

Shuichi heard voices on the other side of the wall. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying, and judging by Kokicki's annoyed expression, neither could he. 

"Ugh... Damn, I'd thought we'd hear something..." Kokicki walked away from the wall, thinking. He suddenly turned back, knocking on the door. 

The voices stopped. Surprised that someone had interrupted them. Then the hushed voices spoke between themselves. They must have decided to see who was at the door, because a formally dressed Kirigiri answered Kokicki's knocking. 

"What do you want?" Kirigiri asked bluntly, staring down at Kokicki. 

"Me and Shuichi-" Kokicki pulled Shuichi over and layed his arm around his shoulders. "-want to know what is happening in there." 

"That's none of your business."

Shuichi averted his eyes from his mentors gaze. Kokicki kept on prompting her. 

"Oh really. Because I heard before you were gonna send a team of FBI agents and stuff to round up the othet ultimates." 

Kirigiri looked stunned for a second before she spoke. "Thats none of your business Kokicki." she turned to close the door but Kokicki stopped it with his foot. 

"Me and Shuichi can do the job for you!" 

"....Excuse me?" Kirigiri narrowed her eyes. Shuichi was still staring at the floor. 

"Didn't you hear me? Shuichi and I could gather up the other ultimates!" 

"Wait, I didn't agree to this..." Shuichi started. 

"No ultimates are allowed to leave the facility, you know this Kokicki. Plus, you choose to come here, why would you want to get out." 

"Nishishi. I choose to come here because I thought we'd get to leave this planet. But it's two months in, and we still haven't left. If finding the other ultimates is what has to happen for us to leave, I'd happily do it." 

Kirigiri eyed him for a moment before turning to Shuichi. Even though her eyes were on Shuichi, she was still talking to Kokicki. 

"And what do you gain from bringing Shuichi? It's clear he doesn't want to come." 

Kokichi nudged Shuichi, a bit too hard. "Shu-Shu can help! Plus, it's gonna be boring if I'm hunting my other classmates by myself." 

Kirigiri knew a lie when she saw one. "Stop lying." 

"Geez, you're no fun. Okay. Then.... Shuichi already knows some of the ultimates, so we can use him as bait." 

"Wait, I don't know any ultimates. Well, besides you and Kiibo." Shuichi glanced up at Ouma and Kirigiri, finally making eye contact. 

"Of course you do... You just don't remember." Ouma stated. 

"I do....?" 

"Now is not the time for this. We'll talk about this later. I have a meeting to sort out." Kirigiri glanced back inside the office, where Makoto was patiently waiting for his girlfriend. 

"But we already know everything...." Ouma pouted. 

"Sure. Just get out." Kirigiri shut the door on Oumas face, this time giving him no chance to stop it. 

She turned back toward the Dean. "Sorry for that. Ouma's a bit more inquisitive than the others." 

Makoto smiled. "Haha, I know. He's still a child though. It's good to see him and Shuichi become friends. 

Kirigiri's face darkened. "Yeah... I still worry about him." 

"Who...? Ouma...?" 

"No. Shuichi. In fact, that's what we need to discuss." 

Makoto patiently listened as Kirigiri went over the details. 

"As well as AI Junko being stolen, they found out yesterday that three despair vials were stolen." 

"Despair vials?" 

"Yes. Needles that inflict a despair like trance on the person they're administrated on. A lot like Junko's despair video we had to eradicate a few years ago." 

"... The one that caused the Jabbawok island incident and the remnants of despair..." 

"Yes..." Kirigiri sighed. "I don't know what the thief plans to do with them, or if the academy is safe.... And I still don't know what Shuichi has to do with it all." 

"You don't think he's... you know.... already in despair...? He's a shy kid... He wouldn't be... Right?" Makoto asked. 

"I don't know at this point..." 

"..." 

Makoto's coughing broke the silence. Thick blood splatted onto the desk. "Makoto!" Kirigiri screamed, broke into a panic. 

"Aoi! Aoi! Get the doctor! Quick!" Kirigiri panicked. She had never shown fear on her face before, but these last days were an exception. She was scared. More scared then she'd been in her whole life. And it was all because she loved Makoto....

Yes.... She was ready to admit it.... She loved him.... 

"Well, we're going anyways! Kirigiri already said that she'd speak to me about it." Ouma argued. 

"Well, that doesn't mean both of us need to go! You go, and I'll stay here." Shuichi replied. 

The two stood arguing in Ouma's room. Shuichi looked like he was on the brink of tears. 

"No. We need you as bait. Plus, you said you'd do it!" 

"When the hell did I say that Kokicki?"

"You said we'd be equals. That means doing stuff together.... And plus" he slyly smirked at Shuichi. "You do want to get your memories back right...?" 

"What if... I don't want to remember..." Shuichi asked. 

"Wh- why not..?!" Kokicki puzzled. 

"I don't know what they are. For all I know.... They could have been traumatic..." Shuichi glanced down. 

"What makes you say that...?" 

"I... Remember bits and pieces when I go to sleep. Last night, I had a nightmare... My family... Wasn't the nicest..." 

"Oh...." Kokicki didn't know what to say. 

"In the dream, I was constantly being beat up. By.... My dad??" Shuichi continued. "No. I don't think it was my dad. It looked alot like him though. Like my dad's evil twin." 

Shuichi crumbled his face up. "I... I don't know if I'm ready to deal with this." 

Kokichi stayed silent. Then... He hugged him...? 

"I don't know if this is working... Or anything.... But I won't force you to come if you don't want to..." Kokicki said in a comforting voice. 

Shuichi sniffled. "You're..... Lying..." 

Kokichi hugged him tighter. "This is the most truthful thing I have ever said.. I promise..." 

Shuichi stopped. Kokicki assumed he was stopping crying but no. He had stopped moving. 

"Shuichi...?" Kokicki asked. Kokicki pulled himself away from the hug, staring at Shuichi. Something was wrong. 

"Was it something I said...?" He asked the frozen boy. 

"He.... Said that too...." Shuichi said emotionless. 

"Who? Who said that?" Kokicki pressured him. 

"My f.... Frie......." Shuichi slowly stated moving again, crying even more. 

Kokichi attempted to calm him down. But he wouldnt stop. 

Suddenly Shuichi pulled Kokicki into a hug. A tight one too. 

"Th.... Th.... ank...you...." He cried out between tears. 

"Umm... You're welcome..." Kokicki returned the hug. 

"Do you remember what happened." Shuichi shook his head. 

"Oh.. Wait... But why did you break out crying?" Kokicki asked. 

Shuichi looked around, his eyes darting from side to side as he weighed his options. "Can we talk.... About it another time.. ?" 

"No. Tell me about it now Shu-Shu!" Ouma demanded. 

"..." Shuichi sighed. "I don't remember what happened in my past... But that phrase.. 'I promise.' 

It has a dangerous meaning to me." 

"Stop being so cryptic and just tell me what happened!" Ouma swung himself onto his bed. 

"I just said, I don't remember." 

"Well, can you explain it better than. Like, what you said before." 

Shuichi sighed again. "What you said brings back memories of pain, betrayal and longing. I don't know who said it in my past. And... I don't want to know." 

"Look, Shuichi. What every happens when we go out there, what ever ultimates we need to recruit, we need you as bait. And..." Kokicki's expression softened. "I won't let anything happen to you..." 

Shuichi looked up. "..." 

He glared at Kokichi for a few seconds before making up his mind. "Fine. But I'm not gonna like it." 

"You'll love it Shu-Shu!" Ouma paused, about to add 'I promise' before remembering the pain it caused Shuichi before. 

"O.. Okay!" Shuichi straightened his back, a forced smile on his face, and his eyes gleaming. Kokicki tried not to laugh at how silly he looked. "Let's do this." 

"Kay. Let's ask Kiri!" Ouma jumped off the bed, dragging Shuichi out along the hall. 

"Haha... Okay..." Shuichi smiled.

Knock knock

Ouma patiently waiting at Kirigiri's door for her. The door opened, with Kirigiri meeting them with a patient smile. 

"Hello Ouma... What you do need?" 

Shuichi frowned. Did Kirigiri mean to ignore him or what? 

Ouma didn't notice Shuichi's expression. "Heyyyyy Kirigiriiii! So! About that idea of us finding ultimates..." He glanced at Shuichi. Shuichi smiled. Ouma turned back to Kirigiri "We both want to go now!" 

Kirigiri turned her face to Shuichi. "Is that true?" 

"Yes..." 

"Hmm.." Kirigiri eyed him with a thoughtful gaze. Shuichi grew nervous. 

"Is everything alright?" he dared to ask.

His words seemed to put Kirigiri out of her trance like state. "Yes. Everything fine." 

Shuichi was about to argue with her that everything was obviously not fine before Ouma interrupted him. "You know Kiri.... I hate liars like you.... Tell us why you seem so secretive!" 

Kirigiri's face went blank. "I'm not secretive." 

"Liar! Liar! Pants on fire!" Ouma sang. 

"Why do you two want to go anyway?" Kirigiri changed the subject. 

"I told you alreadyyyyyy! Me and Shu-Shu - " Shuichi blushed at the nickname as Kirigiri looked curiously towards him. Ouma continued. "-have a plan to lure the ultimates out of hiding using Shu-Shu as bait!" 

"You mentioned that yesterday...." Kirigiri pressed her finger up to her chin thinking. "...." 

Kokichi glanced at Shuichi, winking. Shuichi slightly blushed, turning his head away to face the other direction. He wasn't sure why he was blushing. 

"Fine. You know what, the world going to shot anyways, you guys can try your plan." Kirigiri eventually agreed before turning away muttering. 'I can't believe I just said that...' 

Ouma cheered and hugged Shuichi, who was awkward accepting it. "Yay!" 

As they walked away from the office, they pasted Kiibo. "Hey Kiibo! Guess what! Me and my beloved Shuichi get to find the other ultimates!" Kokicki shouted out, hugging Shuichi's waist tightly. Kiibo just sighed, rolling his eyes. 

Kokichi clung onto Shuichi the rest of the day. He noticed that he would always seem to cover his back and neck, as well as avoid eye contact. Kokicki promised himself that he would help him with anything Shuichi needed help with. 

And, if it came down to it, he would escape this planet full of despair with Shuichi. 

(TW; Suicide mentioned) 

Maki and Kaede left hand in hand. Fooling everybody around them - including the green haired boy Kaede had insisted on protecting. 'Kaede has always been manipulative.' Maki gripped Kaede's hand tighter - though it was more like a threat. 

(Kaede P. O. V) 

Wow. I'm actually going into pov sections. Sorry, if this is a bit unexpected, I've done the whole book in 3rd point of view. So I wanna try something new. 

Maki? Being nice? Hah!

She's always had an evil streak in her. Forcing herself to be nice is too out of place. I can tell. I looked towards Maki. Her face showed no emotion, yet her hand held onto mine even tighter. It was a threat. 

I knew that wouldn't hesitate to murder. 

But, for some reason, last night I was spared? She better give me an explanation, or else. 

I might be the one doing the killing. 

We entered the bathroom. Maki scouted around, checking that they were truly empty. They must have been, because she turned to me, a sour look on her face, and began talking. 

"You.... I don't know what to say.." Maki turned to her, pressing herself closer to me. "I hate you...." 

I looked down. Guilt flushed my thoughts. "You have every right to hate me." I whispered out. I knew it was true.

Maki still stared at me. Daring me to make eye contact. I looked up for a brief second to see her waiting for me. Waiting for what? A confession?

I stayed staring at her as she did the same. Both of us were waiting to see who would make the first move.

I couldn't help looking into her eyes and being reminded of the child she once was. When I met her, she was scared, helpless and confused.

I sighed under my breath. Guess that didn't last long.

She'd leant to fight for herself.

And I...

I learnt to hide behind others.

She took a glance at the door. Nobody had interrupted the two yet.

"Why... Why did you come here...?" I found the nerve to ask.

Maki just stared. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. But she didn't reply.

"..." Silence in eloped us both for what felt like an hour, or maybe just a few minutes. Still, Maki kept her eyes on me. I took a breath in, mentally preparing myself for what I was about to say and the consequence of my actions.

"Look... I'm sorry..." I looked Maki in the eye when I said that. I was truthful. And I was... very very sorry.

"...Is that all you could say." Maki voice was dangerously sharp and as cold as ice.

"W - what?" I was taken off guard. Isn't that what she wanted?!

"You think you could say sorry and just - and just let everything go!!?" Maki's whole body trembled. She looked down, bringing out a sharp gleaming object and holding it to my neck. Her voice was shudder and her hands were shaking. I regretted my actions. Maybe I made the wrong choice. 

"This knife is made of platinum steel. It could cut your throut quicker than you could ever imagine. I don't plan to kill you, so don't step out of line."

"Maki... " I wasn't scared. I knew she wouldn't kill me. But I felt sorry for her.. All this pain and suffering... I put her through it! 

She glared at me. I don't know what she expected. She seemed dissatisfied. 

"Maki... I'm sorry... I don't know what else to say." I said. 

"AT LEAST MAKE AT EFFORT TO TRY!" Maki exploded. The weapon got closer to my neck. I flinched. "MAKE A EFFORT TO TELL ME EVERYTHINKG GONNA BE ALRIGHT!" 

I stayed silent. I didn't want to mess up what I was gonna say. Maki continued having her breakdown. "YOU WERE ALWAYS THERE FOR ME!" She shrieked. "YOU ALWAYS KNEW WHAT TO SAY! I THOUGHT THAT WE MIGHT - WE. MUST BE. FRIENDS. AND I WAS HAPPY! I'D FINALLY GOTTEN A FRIEND!"

Maki's whole body shook. "BUT YOU WERE USING ME! YOU WANTED TO KILL, AND YOU WANTED ME TO GET FRAMED! AND THEN YOU COME BACK HERE, FUCKING THREE YEARS LATER AND PRETEND THAT EVERYTHING YOU'RE DONE.... WAS FINE!" 

"IT'S NOT FINE! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WAS HAPPENING! POLICE TOOK ME TO JAIL FOR A YEAR! FOR NOTHING! AND YOU KNOW WHAT?! THAT WHOLE YEAR, THE FEELINGS OF BETRAYAL AND DESPAIR JUST TOOK A HOLD OF ME!" Maki continued, taking a deep, shuddering breath. "I -.... I didn't know what to think of you...." 

I looked up at her, daring to look her in the eyes. She looked back at me. "It's your fault I'm like this..." I thought she was about to go off on another tangent but she just started whispering to herself. "It's your fault.... It's you're fault...... I'm innocent..... I didn't mean for it to end like this....." 

I stated to move towards her, to comfort her. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed, moving backwards. I've never seen her like this. Maki..... I'm so sorry.... She tilted her face towards the ground. 

"I didn't want this to happen..." I said. 

"Why did you leave me there then.... As soon as he was dead, you fucked off and left... Left me there with a dead body...." Maki looked away as she ran one of her hands through her hair. "It's not fair.... I just wanted a friend....." 

I moved towards her again as her knees buckled. She knelt on the ground her head down. She repeatedly whispered those lines. "I just wanted a friend...." 

I've never dealt with someone in a panicked state. I felt bad for her, I felt guilty. Did I really bring this insanity on my childhood friend...? "If I could take it back, I would..." I said. 

"No you wouldn't" Maki uttered out between her sobbing. 

"I would, and that's the truth..." I looked down at the pitiful girl. 

Maki's sobbing subsided. "Prove it." She said, in a dangerously calm voice. 

I waited. "How...?" 

She gestured at me to sit down on the floor across from her. I sat and she checked the door again, making sure nobody had come in. 

She stayed silent, bringing out her knife. I was confused, and slightly worried. For my sake.... And for hers. 

She flipped the knife in her hands, weighing it. "I never told you my talent, did I?" she kept her eyes on the knife but her question was directed at me. 

She continued before I even had the chance to speak. "Kaede.... The ultimate pianist... Such a lovely talent.... Such a lovely name..." she kept her eyes on the knife, still flipping it around in her hands. Where was she going with this? 

"Most people trust you... You're smart, pretty, popular and seem to attract everyone, gravitating them towards you... They trust you .." Maki paused her knife throwing, catching it in one hand and gazing up at me. 

"Where are you going with this?" I asked. 

She paused and passed the knife to me. I gingerly took it, gazing up into her eyes quizzicaly. She showed no emotion - yet she wrapped both her hands around my hand, which was holding the knife. 

"Okay.... Now what?" I asked. I was more scared than before. 

"You want us to become friends again? Show it to me. " Maki said. 

"H... How?" I was confused. 

Maki's eye glowed a dangerous red. "I want you to take this knife, and kill yourself." 


	8. Chapter 8

"I - I'm not gonna do that!" I shouted. Maki broke out into yelling again, though not as shrill and loud as the first time.

"You have to! You said you wanted to make up, yes?"

"I'm not gonna kill myself though! That's just - that's just horrible!" I shouted, refuting Maki's words. "You're a pyscopath!" I screamed. 

"Maybe." her face went dark. 

I was shocked. She picked the knife off me. I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!! 

I ran for the door, Maki chasing after me. She was faster, and more agile. That was to be expected. 

I ran faster, as fast as I could. Maki kept chasing me. The wind blew my golden hair up as I rushed out of the bathroom. I glanced over my shoulder to see a brown mass of hair moving towards me faster and faster. 

Ran- Rantaro, I need to protect him. Maki had nearly got me pinned as I sprinted with all my heart where Rantaro should be waiting... 

I turned the corner and... 

Where is here???!? I kept hurrying through the street until a forceingly got pushed to the ground. Blood was splatted onto the concrete and as I tried to push my head back up I realised it was mine. 

My head got pushed into the concrete again, I'm pretty sure I could feel my whole face bleeding. 

"If you won't do it.... I will." Maki sat on me, easily pushing my face into the ground. 

"There has to be another way... Maki...." I said. I havent given up just yet.

Suicide was one of my fears... It sounds silly but lately I've started having nightmares about it - all ending in me hanging by a rope. I'm not into dream symbolism and stuff like that, but I known I would never willingly sign my own death. 

"What do you mean 'another way?' Are you really that naive? I expected more from you?" Maki continued pushing my head to the ground. 

"I mean, this doesn't have to end in suicide. I know that I made a mistake and I'm so ready to make up for it... But not like that.... Not now..." I breathed heavily from the blood loss. Maki paused for a minute. 

"Would you shoot me...?" Her voice was deadly. 

"No!"

Maki's grip grew harder. "Be honest."

"No. I'd never kill you, even if it was life and death."

Maybe I shouldn't of used those words... 

Maki stood up, forcing me to kneel on the ground. She delicately handed me the knife - it felt similar to the scene in the bathroom. 

"It is life or death. You either kill me, or kill yourself. Either way this tale is ending how it started." Maki said cryptically. 

"We don't have to do this, you know..." My words were watsed on her though, she still looked down on me with the same unchanging expression. 

"I have suffered. And now you will too." 

I looked for something, anything to stop this. I couldnt just throw the knife away. And I was kneeling, so trying to run from a professionally trained assassin wouldn't work. 

In fact, now that I think about it, none of the tactics involving physical activity would work, right? Since she's trained to work hard and keep her fitness up to date and I'm.... Not. 

Almost makes me feel jealous. 

Well - as jealous as a girl can be when she's staring her death in the face. 

I had one option. 

Verbal confrontation. 

"Maki. We can start over." I started. 

"Yes. I know we can. Why else do you think imm doing this." 

"One of us dying isn't exacttttly starting over." I streached out the 'exactly. ' I was kind of nervous, but I know, whatever I do, whoever confronts me. That I can get through it. 

"You'll be forgiven for your past."

I wanted to help Maki. I wanted her to be stable and get a therapist. Knowing I'd done this to her broke me. 

"Killing isn't the option. Isn't killing the thing you wanted to stop?"

"So what? I'll stop killing when you make your decision. Come on, it's either me or you." 

I sighed. I'm the one with the knife, right? I should make the decisions. Not her. 

I decided to take a risk, bring the knife out from where I was holding it. Maki's eyes glew up, as though she actually enjoyed the pain she was putting me through. She sickened me. 

I held the knife to her throat, full knowing I couldn't go through with her masterplan. She apperently didn't get the memo as she kept cheering me on. "Do it! Do it you piano freak!" 

This is fucked up. My thoughts echoed my statement, all of them, just screaming at me to find a solution. 

I took a breath in, praying to whatever was up there that this went well. 

"I'm not going to kill you, and you're not going to kill me Maki Harukawa. We are going to work things out another way, and that's going to start with us fixing our relationship." I said this with as much authority I could muster in my voice. "If you disobey me, I'll..... I'll tell the police about you." 

Maki laughed like a pyscopath. "First off-" She wiped tears from her eyes. "First off, how do you think the police are going to do anything. Second off." her face grew more serious. "I know relationships can't grow. Expecially ours." 

"What are you talking about...?" I was confused. "Of course relationships can grow." 

"Not for me... You have alot in this world you need to learn." 

"Can you stop for a minute! You're actually driving me crazy! Your sense of reasoning and focus is so clawing and chaotic! You keep on talking about death as if it's a daily thing. It might be daily for you, but for me it's not!" 

I continued. "You think your way is the only right way! And that's a closed off way of thinking. Human beings don't learn anything with that method. They need to step outside their comfort zone." 

"And, uhm... Lucky for you, I'm willing to help...And I think the first step,,, is to start over." I didn't know what I could do, I just prayed she didn't slit my throat then and there. 

Maki smirked, looking me direct in the eyes. "Sure, let's see where this goes. 

Her sarcastic nature pissed me off, but... I still couldn't believe she accepted. 

Maybe we really could start over. 

. 

. 

. 

Korekiyo invited Rantaro out the back. Rantaro could help noticing the way Korekiyo hands would slowly move towards his face. Was Korekiyo still worried about Rantaro? Why?.

They came to a black metal door. It honestly looked like a prison door. Rantaro regarded it with skepticism. "What's that for?" He asked.

Korekiyo covered his mask with his hand. "That leads down to the cellar. Once we're done here, I'd actually like to show you that."

The green haired boy drifted around the back room, gazing at all the artifacts. He tried to put Korekiyo's strange nature behind him and just thank the boy for showing him all this.

An ancient stone plate caught Rantaro's eye as he went to admire it. He recognised the clay as native to Ancient Egypt, making a comment about it to Korekiyo. The masked boy was delighted yet again, hastily telling Rantaro about all of his findings on Ancient Egypt, and how he was the one who studied it for months on end.

Rantaro laughed before telling Korekiyo about how he used to visit Ancient Egypt on his travels a lot. He'd climb into pyramids and eventually they gave him special access due to his ultimate adventurer title. 

They roamed around a little more, talking about their experiences and comparing them to each other. 

Eventually, Rantaro mentioned the topic of his missing sisters. 

"You've... Lost a sister...?" Koorekiyo asked. He leaned forward. 

"No... Not just one, aha..." Rantaro rubbed the back of hisa neck and darted his eyes towards the floor. The situation Korekiyo presented was awkward. "I've.. Actually lost all twelve of my siblings..." 

Korekiyo covered his mask with his hand. "Twel- Twelve? That's.. I apologise for your loss. I also had a sister.... Though she is long dead.... Sometimes, I still think I could see her... I miss her..."

The two boys stood there for a few minutes, silently contemplating their lives. "Anyways, let me show you the cellar." Korekiyo chimed. 

"Aha... As long as you don't lock me down here or something, then sure." Rantaro half smiled at Korekiyo, who lead him to down to a wooden door. 

"Uhm." Korekiyo paused before opening it. "Some of the other guests may not give you a warm welcome. Do not let them bother you." 

Rantaro didn't have time to process Korekiyos statement before the door was opened at he was met with a luxurious olden styled living room. He didn't have to time to completely process that either, because someone was charging towards him, pulling him into a chair and holding a flashlight to his face. 

"Who are you, and what do you want?" A deep voice spoke. Rantari couldn't exactly see the figure, as he had a flashlight in his face. 

"Ah! No, no, Ryoma. He is fine, he's with me." Korekiyos voice spoke out. The flashlight dissappeared from his face and Rantari spent a few moments blinking and adjusting his eyes to the light. 

When he did come though, he saw a small figure it front of him, holding a beanie over his head. "If Korekiyo says you're good, I guess you're good. He's one of the only sane people in this place." 

Rantaro wondered what he meant by one of the only sane people. A loud and bang echoed to the side of him and Rantaro wildly looked around for the noise. He identified some stairs where the noise was coming from.

"Angie says hi!!" A head popped out from the staircase, although it was upside down. Blond hair ran down from the figures chestnut skin.

Ryoma only sighed. 

"Whattttt!!!! Is there a new person here!!!" A loud voice echoed through the 'house?' followed by lots of thumping and running. A black haired figure tumbled down the stairs and before Rantaro could see if she was okay, she sprung to her feet. "Ufh, it's another degenerate male! Cmon, you should know we've got enough already."

Rantaro turned to Ryoma, the closest person. "How many people do you have in this house?... Is this even a house, what is this, I thought this was a cellar." 

Ryoma chuckled, though his laugh was deep. "Well, you've met most of them. Angie will constantly talk about Atua, but other then that's she's fine...." Ryoma stopped talking for a few seconds, thinking about the logistics of Angies existence. "Although I did see her do a staring match with Yuri, my cat, so I don't know how human she is. And she beat me in tennis once." He frowned. "Which was freaking weird since I'm the tennis pro or whatever."

"Tennis... Pro...." Realisation dawned on Rantaro. "So you're all ultimates?"

"No shit." Ryoma replied, tugging his hat down further. "... Also, your not with them are you?" Ryomas words were lined with malice. 

"I, don't know what you're talking about..." 

Ryoma huffed, sitting down on the couch and gesturing for Rantaro to sit next to him. Rantaro gingerly sat down as Ryoma began speaking. 

"Government, or rather 'Hope's Peak', officials have started taking things into their own hands. They.... There using other ultimates to try to catch us. I only know because they tried to catch me too. " 

"Other Ultimates?" Rantaro questioned. 

"Yeah. It's..." Ryomas gaze travelled "Its... Fucked.... That's why we've all been hiding here..." 

Ryoma laughed sarcastically. "And we're already tearing at the seams here, imagine what a crowded spaceship is gonna do to us..." 

"Ha.. Yeah..." Rantaro couldn't share Ryoma's enthusiasm. "So why did you bring me here." 

"Oh. Well, basically to tell you to look out and stay on guard for the other ultimates, lest they betray you." Korekiyo finally piped up. "We would offer you to stay here but..." He took a look at the stair where more noise was coming from. "We've got too many ultimates already. Besides, I bet you've got your own life sorted out. And I don't think Miss Togo can deal with anymore people." 

"Miss Togo? Who's that?" Rantaro asked. As if on cue, a grey haired tall woman stepped down from the stair, wearing a luxurious grey and white dress. 

"That would be me." Her commanding voice was filled with confidence, though her eyes were warm and welcoming. "Though please. Call me Kirumi." 

.

. 

. 

Korekiyo walked the green haired boy out of the basement. They talked about anthropology, and crytics on their way, and Rantaro had completely forgotten about the two girls, Kaede and Maki. 

They reached the shop front again, Rantaro waving goodbye to Korekiyo and thanking him for warning him. 

Rantaro ran along the concrete path, looking for the bathroom where he had left the two. He found it.

He waited outside. The air was cold and chilly. How long had he spent with Korekiyo?? It seemed like only a few minute but, as Rantaro checked his watch, he realised he had been gone for hours. It was already 4pm and the chilly afternoon wind was rushing through the city. 

Rantaro sighed. He'd missed the best part of the day. He contemplated looking around the city for a bit but decided against. He was already shivering a bit, if he stayed any longer with this wind, he'd die of hypothermia. 

The green haired boy caught a cab back to Kaede's. Her apartment was on the boudary of the conjested city, yet still in it. It was a long, silent drive to her house, with Rantaro and the driver not exhancing much words aside from the simple 'hi, hello' greeting. 

He reached the apartment and unlocked the door. Kaede had given him a spare set of keys, just in case, and at moments like these he was thankful for her forward thinking.

The door opened to an empty apartment. Rantaro double checked that it was, indeed empty.

He pulled his phone out, checking for any texts from Kaede. While he was doing this, he didn't notice another, more short, person enter the room.

Rantaro felt the force of a whole human body push him to the ground. Something steel was pushed against his head and as it clicked, Rantaro could tell it was a gun. 

"If you move, I'll shoot!" A voice came from above him. Rantaro tried pushing his head up but the figure pushed his head down.

"Don't move! Or I told you, I'll shoot!" The voice was getting frustrated, but it wasn't an angry frustrated, it was a childlike frustration.

"Who are you?" Rantaro asked. He tried to narrow his eyes up to see the figure but failed.

"Me? Your worst nightmare!" The voice replied, cackling like a maniac.

Another voice chimed in from the door. "Kokicki, don't scare him." Rantaro found the voice from the doorway more calm and in control than the one who was currently squishing his lungs. 

'Kokichi... So that is this little shits name...' Rantaro thought.

Footsteps approached Rantaro and the green haired boy could see polished black boots facing him. The voice seemed familiar but he couldn't place it. Couldn't tell if it was male or female either. 

"But Shu-Shu, I was just having funnnnnnn." The voice known as Kokicki whined. 

"Kokicki, be more serious. We need to check if he's infected." 

Rantaro remembered Ryoma's words. The government pitting ultimate's against other ultimates. 'So.... Are these guys ultimates?'

He didn't listen to the rest of their conversation until one of the two lifted his face up, putting a spotlight to his eye. 

"He doesn't seem to be...? Geez, you expect to know everything Shu-Shu! How am I meant to know!" The one holding Rantaro up said before dropping Rantaro's head. 

"Know,,, what?" Rantaro asked, a bit irritated from his head being dropped on the floor. 

The two ignored him, and continued arguing between themselves. 

"What are you two doing?" Rantaro repeated authoritatively, which was hard to do from the floor. 

"Have you heard of the despair infection?" The slightly familiar voice knelt down to Rantaro, but the green haired boy could only make out the figures crouching legs. 

"No. What is it?" 

"Well, it's like this super dangerous disease which forces you to to go evil!" Kokicki chimed out. 

"That's not what it-" The other voice was cut off by Kokicki. 

"That's EXACTLY what it does. Would I ever lie to you?" 

A silence fell across the room. Rantaro managed to finally turn his head to see the two figures. 

One was smaller than the other and wore a checkered scark and white outfit. He smirked at Rantaro, and even though he acted childish, his mind were always thinking. 

The other was a bit more recognisable. 

"S- Shuichi....? Wh--" He lifted his head up groggily. 

"How- how do you know me...?" Shuichi took a step back. 

"Huh?" Confusion filled Rantaro's thoughts. 'Wasnt this Shuichi...... Then why was he here? Why didnt he recognise him.' Rantaro thought. 

"Why are you working with them?" The thought of Shuichi working with the government hadn't exactly settled into Rantaro's mind yet. 

"Who are you?" Shuichi asked. The boy had the same voice, outfit, and appearance as Shuichi.... Then why... 

"Why don't you recognise me, what happened?" Rantaro got up quickly, turning to Kokicki. "What did you do?" 

"Me? I didn't do anything, I'm just confused." Kokicki's face paled before going back to its original shade. "Although this is kind of fun to watch." he joked. 

Rantaro's eyes flitted between the two. Something was definitely going on here. 

He turned to the raven haired boy. "Shuichi.....?" 

Shuichi just stared at him blankly. 

Rantaro's eyes hardened and he turned back to the smaller boy. "I don't really know what's happening, so would you mind explaining yourselves?" He crossed his arms, staring down at Kokicki. 

"Ah... Well..." Kokicki gulped under Rantaro's gaze. "I don't know, we found him like this!" 

"We...?" Rantaro asked. 

"Yeah! Kyoko and all that!" Kokicki replied. 

"Kyoko.... Kyoko Kirigiri and the rest of Future Foundation?" 

"Yeah....?" Kokicki looked to Shuichi for support, but the taller boy was just looking at Rantaro frowning. 

"So you're the two Ryoma warned me about...." Rantaro mumbled to himself. Kokicki and Shuichi shared a glance between them. 

Kokicki stepped forward. "We have the apartment surrounded. So, come with us-" A grin spread across his face. "-Or we'll make you." 

"Kokicki, we talked about scaring the ultimates" Shuichi mumbled. His golden eyes stayed fixed on Rantaro.

Shuichi's next statement was directed at Rantaro. "Do you know where any of the other's are...?" 

Rantaro glared at his former friend. He wasn't a tattle tale. "No." he lied. 

"This is actually really important though." Kokicki walked around Rantaro obnoxiously. "If we don't find them quick, they'll turn evil and all that! And I hate having evil rivals, I should be the only evil one!" 

"You keep on going on about that... What do you mean?" Rantaro asked. He was trying to keep calm, but Kokicki kept on butting in, or standing wayyyy too close to him. 

"He means the despair infection." Shuichi replied. "We received information from an anomoneous source that someone had stolen three despair vials, and was planning on using them on the ultimates." 

Shuichi continued. "These despair vials make their victim feel what is classified as the 'ultimate despair.' It's different for everyone, but the final goal is the same. Make the whole world feel despair." 

"How do you know if you're infected? Or if someone you know is." Rantaro thought back to all the ultimates he'd seen. None of them looked infected. And they certainly didn't act it. 

"We..... Actually have no way to test..." Kokicki spoke up, twiddling his fingers. 

"So we're trying to gather up all the ultimates as quickly as possible. So whoever doing this doesn't have time to infect despair and all that." Shuichi looked towards the doorway. "And, apparently theyre in this city." 

Rantaro mind glanced back to the other ultimates again. Miss Togo and her group were safe in the cellar. Surely nobody else could be infected, right? 

His mind stopped mid thought. Maki and Kaede..... They were meant to be home by now....... 

Wait.... What if they were..... 

Infected....?. 

He glanced at Shuichi. "Give me everything you know about this disease." 


	9. Chapter 9

Shuichi glance back at Rantaro. He obviously didn't trust this guy. The green haired boy had known his name and said they knew each other.

It was like remembering a crytic dream. Shuichi didn't know anything about Rantaro. The only thing he knew about the boy was his name, and even that was only because all of their names and talents were plastered over billboards and newspapers.

Shuichi talked about all they knew about the virus to Rantaro. But Rantaro's mind seemed elsewhere.

As if he knew exactly where the virus was... 

Cherry blossoms bloomed above Maki and Kaede as they sat on a cherry wood bench, admiring the blossoms and the falling leaves, as well as the welcome nighttime wind.

"Haha, look Maki! That breeze just blew a bunch of petals up. I kind of want to jump in them, but then again I'm scared there might be something in them." Kaede expressed. She was trying to be as hyper and friendly as when they first meet. And by Maki's slight smile, it seemed to be working.

"Why don't you?" She asked, smirking at Kaede.

Kaede looked between the pile of petals and Maki. "I'm scared, there might be bugs."

"Theyre only bugs." Maki stopped smiling, instead looking expectantly at Kaede.

The blond hair girl looked between the two before taking a deep breath and running and jumping on top of the petal pile. She emerged from the pile, petals falling off her head.

"I made it!" She exclaimed excitedly. She put both of hands up. "And there's no bugs!"

Maki let a soft smile crawl onto her lips. She missed times like these. Hanging out with her childhood friends turned enemy turned friend again really brought back memories.

Just them... All alone....

Or were they alone?

Maki suddenly got up, brandishing a knife from her back pocket and standing protectively near Kaede.

"Someone's here." She whispered. Kaede's eyes went wide.

"Whoever you are, come on out." Maki yelled. A bush trembled in the breeze.

"Maybe it's just Rantaro getting worried... After all, I wouldn't blame him, weve stayed out here awhile." Kaede tried to reason.

"No. It's not him." Maki said with such confirmation it was hard to doubt her words.

"Then who...?"

Kaede saw a flash of blue from the bushes. "Over there!"

Maki slowly approached the Bush, knife in hand. "Come out now, or I'll kill you."

There was a slow rustle before a girl about their age lifted herself up. Leaves were tangled in her beautiful blue long hair.

"Uhm... Hello..." The stranger stared at the two nervously. "Didnt really expect that response but okay."

"What do you want." Maki was as blunt as ever.

"I just, kinda, got lost. Sorry!" The blue haired girl bowed in apology before nervously glancing at them again.

"No you didn't. You were here for a while, I could sense it." Maki said.

"Uhm - - I---..." The girl was growing more panicked by the minute.

Kaede stepped forward. "What's your name? I'm Kaede Akamatsu."

"I---" The girl faulted for a second before continuing. "I'm Tsumugi Shirogane."

"Tsumugi? Like the cosplayer!" Kaede asked.

"Yeah! Would you like to see?" Tsumugi asked. Her excited love for what she did seemed to rival her nervousness.

"Yes, but..." Kaede glanced at Maki. "Maybe another time. What are you doing here?" Kaede remained friendly.

"And why were you stalking us?" Maki asked. She didn't trust Tsumugi at all.

"Hey. No need to frighten her even more!" Kaede glared back at Maki.

Maki stepped forward. "But she was stalking us. I just want to know why."

"Ah yeah..." Tsumugi twiddling her thumbs. "... I just....... saw you guys.... and was curious... what you were doing."

Even Kaede could see though her lie. Maki still didn't put her knife away. "Be honest Tsumugi, and you may not lose your life."

"Ah!! Uhm- well-" Tsumugi was panicked even more now. Her face was flustered and red.

"Answer." Maki was 200 percent done with this chick.

"I didn't know if you guys were ultimates or not, so I wanted to check!" Tsumugi said. "Yeah. That's it!"

"Why should it matter if we are?" Maki asked.

"Uhm... Well... I havent exactly seen any other ultimates and I was curious....?" Tsumugi seemed unsure.

But in her brain, her mind was whirring. Oh shit- oh shit oh shit ohshitohshit-

'I wasn't prepared for them to notice me...' Tsumugi was frightened of the two.

She needed a way for this conversation to transition into her giving them the virus.... But they were already so suspicious of her.... It was impossible....

Tsumugi looked down.

"Were just gonna discuss it over here if that's okay?" Kaede asked. Tsumugi didn't respond.

Kaede and Maki left her like that and walked a few metres away. Tsumugi couldn't hear them.

"So... Do we trust her?" Kaede asked. "Like she seems nice and all that, even if she's a bit shy."

Maki looked over at Tsumugi. "I don't trust her. And I don't think you should. She's clearly suspicious. Spying on us, then failing to come up with an excuse?"

Kaede stared at her. "You were as shy as her! Once."

"Hghhh..." Maki fiddled with her hair. "That's because of you. I wouldn't mind being shy now. It's better than days I have no emotions."

"Why.... What do you mean by days you have no emotions?"Kaede asked. She felt bad. She had caused this.

Tsumugi looked up to see them having an indepth conversation. She looked down to her palms to see one of them had bright pink blood on it from squeezing her fingernails into it.

She sighed. She didn't even notice it at first. In her other hand was a sparkling USB, something that youd think you wouldnt be able to hide from people because it's so shiny. But Tsumugi kept it hidden in her hand, even when she put her hand up to her mouth to kiss the USB.

"Soon...." she promised.

She approached the two girls trying to not act too suspicious. She would do this. And she would do it well. She assured herself with meaningless confidence as she approached them.

In one of her hands she had a syringe.

She just needed to infect one of them.

Just one. 

Maki noticed the bluette leap at her syringe in hand. But Maki's reflexes quickly stopped the attack as she grabbed Tsumugi's wrist.

"What... The hell..." Maki said. Tsumugi struggled, syringe still full and in hand.

"Ahh! Tsumugi? What the hell are you doing?" Kaede asked, confused. She thought Tsumugi was just shy.... Apparently not. 

Tsumugi's wide eyes glanced to Kaede. And in that one single moment she made a decision.

She leapt at Kaede, bursting her wrist out of Maki's grasp and sinking the syringe into Kaede's skin.

"Tsumugi, what the hell?!" Maki was furious. Kaede looked to her shoulder to see the syringe poking out before collapsing.

Maki stared at Tsumugi, holding her wrist even more tightly and more threatening. "Tell me what you did."

Tsumugi had accomplished her mission. She shut her eyes as police cars started entering the area. She was content. If she could get another infected, she would be overjoyed. But one was good for now.

. 

.

. 

Flashing red and blue lights reflected in Maki's eyes, although some were blocked by the cherry trees.

Tsumugi's mouth started drooling. "I did it. They can't stop us now....."

Maki glanced at her. The bluette's eyes were swirling with emotion. Maki wanted to step back from her, she was disgusted and angry at the girl. But she didn't, Maki kept her hand around Tsumugi's wrist, keeping her from running from the police.

Maki grabbed the other arm and Tsumugi didn't resist, instead still lost in her fantasies. Out of Tsumugi's other hand, the two syringes dropped, but didn't break.

She could hear people's voices through the trees. "Over here!" Maki shouted, a bit angry. She then turned back to Tsumugi.

"What did you do to Kaede?" She threated, pushing Tsumugi's wrist towards her and holding her head just inches away from Tsumugi's.

Tsumugi seemed to be totally lost in thought though, as she kept whispering seemingly random words and sentences.

"Tell me what you did." Maki's voice grew terrifingly quiet, and any normal person would be running by now.

But Tsumugi wasn't normal.

Her blue eyes landed on the syringes Maki had made her down. They were right next to Kaede, who was curled on her side and completely unresponsive.

"Despair......... Power...." She weakly reached out to the syringes with one of her hands but apparently didn't realise Maki was holding her wrists.

"Let me....... It'll could be..... Beautiful....." Maki stopped the bluette talking by yanking her arm to the side, causing Tsumugi to nearly lose her balance.

"Greetings." Maki swund around, still gripping onto Tsumugi's wrists. A dark haired boy stood there wearing a cap as well as a striped uniform.

"Sorry if I startled you... Can, you tell us what-" The boy was interrupt with a green haired figure running out from behind him.

"Kaede!" Maki reconised Rantaro as he leaned over Kaede's body, trying to check for pulses and get a response.

He got up. "She still breathing, but only just.... What happened!?" He turned to me. "Whos that?"

The dark haired cop seemed to only notice Tsumugi now. ".... Huh?"

Maki grimaced. "This, is Tsumugi Shirogane. She injected Kaede with something. And now she's drooling all over me."

A purple haired boy also stepped out from behind the cop. "Well, we found the virus. Hi, I'm Kokicki Ouma. And this is Shuichi Saihara." He gestured to the cop.

Shuichi was still staring at Tsumugi. His face distorted at random times as he had small flashbacks of bad memories. Tsumugi was linked to that, and she just drooling up at Shuichi.

"My mission...." She whispered out.

Kokichi stepped in between them, guarding Shuichi.

"Maki." Rantaro addressed Maki. "Can you bring Tsumugi to the car?"

"Yeah." Maki dragged Tsumugi through a path leading to the back of the cop car, but the blue haired girl didn't resist at all. 

It creeped Maki out, in all honesty.

Tsumugi's POV:

I.... DID IT!! 

I fufilled my goal, my mission in life..... A new killing game will rise from these ashes. The world will see how glorious despair is...... 

It is.. glorious..... I feel despair for roping Shuichi into all of this. But that's good..... Right? 

What are you saying, of course its good! Stop contradicting yourself! 

I looked down at the small USB, still clutched in my hands. They'll take her away from me, I know they will. It doesnt matter what happens to me. I need to keep her safe. 

What... Do I do with her then... This plan was meant to be thought out... 

I didn't expect Amami's arrival. That's one thing that went wrong. And Maki was more protective than I thought she'd be.... 

Of course, all that doesn't matter when I'll be running the killing game. 

I looked out the window of the car. Shuichi entered the drivers side, with Kokichi going in the passenger side. They would be such a good ship... 

Kokichi gave me a disgusted glance. I must be drooling again. I was used to people thinking I was crazy. I'm not though. 

Im not crazy. This was my life purpose. Who cares how many people try to stop me. I did it. 

I tried refining myself, straighting my back and wiping the drool of my mouth. I stared out the window, my face emotion less. 

Id fufilled only the first part of my plan. There's no time for celebrating. 

Soon enough, I'd make it so the whole world was absolutely enthralled with despair. 

Infecting another one of the ultimates might help...... 

I shook my head slightly, not causing even a glance at me from the front two. They'd began driving, and I hadn't even noticed. 

I couldn't lose sight of my goal to power. I couldnt relaxe just yet. I still had to get the world to see my point of view. 

Was I completely innocent. No. Of course not. I'm willing to accept that... 

I wish the world could just see that the ultimates aren't special or anything. Oh, that'll absolutely crush them. 

They're so called, heroes of hope and whatever the media called them. They're all fake! Ha! 

And finally, someone might actually realise that.

. 

. 

. 

Kaedes POV:

No. 

... 

Pregame Kaede POV:

I.... Don't know where I am... 

Who... I am either.... 

I awoke to find a green haired boy leaning over me. I slowly blinking my eyes open. He was really relieved at my sign of consciousness. 

"Kaede, I'm so glad you're awake!" He hugged me, tears streaming down his face. Happiness tears I assume. . . 

He buryed my face into his chest. He was shaking with emotion. 

Though.... I couldnt feel anything. 

A brown haired girl stood a bit to the side, out of the way. She and this boy were the only people around. Other than that, they was just cherry trees. It was hard to see, due to it being dark. Though the stars above the city were beautiful. 

"I cant believe you're alive, I thought Tsumugi might have killed you, or at least disable you or something-" The green haired boy went on and on about what could have happened. I nodded, almost absent mindedly. 

The only thing I remember is... Danganronpa. Its a famous killing game all around the globe and centuries have been shaped by it. 

The last thing I remember was planning to sign up for it. No idea who these strangers are... or why I would even talk to them. I just needed to get out of here. 

I hushed my desire to be rude and kept quiet while the boy explained how happy he was. He wasn't really happy. Just relieved. Happiness is a curse of humanity. He held my shoulders and I tried my best to not tense up. 

Happiness only can exist through killing and torture. All other methods are hoax. 

The brown haired girl walked over to us. "She looked a bit confused. Are you sure you explained everything to her?" 

I frowned but held my tougue. Does this girl think I know nothing. Fucking bitch. 

I'm skilled in knife practice and stuff. If I want to leave violently, I could just hurt her. 

Plus, seeing people in pain is fun. 

The girl was still frowning at me. Maybe I should kill her. "Kaede, do you remember my name?" The green haired boy let go of me, but stayed on my level. 

I didn't know what to say. Violent escape time? 

No, I can get out of this without violence. Then I can reward myself with watching Danganronpa. And maybe I can treat myself with a few screams as I slowly poke my knife into that hamster I have. Is that hamster still alive even? If it isn't, I can always buy a new one. 

"Huh...?" I forgot what she asked. What her name was right. Well by what she said, I know that's my names Kaede, even if it sounds like a pornstar name. Then, what's hers? 

"The most beautiful person in world." I said. No hesitatation, no nothing. I mean, of course it was a lie, what did you expect. I smiled at her, trying to make it a 'sweet, helpful smile' but it's probably came off as creepy. So what, not like I care.. 

She frowned. She wasn't taking it. Disappointing. She might actually have some brain cells. "I'm being completely serious. No joking, no nothing."

Crap. Uhm, what do I do. I glanced her up and down. Maybe you're not important enough for me to remember, bitch. 

The avacodo haired guy was also intently watching me now. "Kaede, reply. This isn't a joke." They were both completely serious. What kinda shit did I even get myself into?

Uhm. I don't remember anything. Violence time? 

I looked around. My intent was to harm, or even, kill them. Anything sharp, anything good. It would be good practice for the killing game.

I spotted a broken bit of glass from a.... dropped vial? I can't even tell what was meant to be there. But, it was too small for me to use as a weapon. 

The other two were still trying to speak to me. As if they haven't determined how useless they are in the grand scheme of things. 

"Kaede, if you don't remember anything, just tell us. Tell us what you do remember." I probably looked like a scared rat. My hair was unbrushed, and seemed to have some petals in it, though not cute, easy to brush off petals. 

Should I just admit I don't know anything? That would give me an idea of what's going on. And, hah, it's not like theres anything sharp around here to kill someone with. 

I stood up, a bit shaky. Actually, I was shaking a lot. The two frowned at me. I'd be concerned about my behaviour too. 

The pigtailed one reached out to help steady me. I gripped her hand, not even realising I was doing it for the first few seconds. I then noticed I was doing it, and twirled myself around her in an almost poetic fashion. 

I probably looked like an angel to her. No, not probably. I did. She was stunned, and I could see her, almost in a slow motion kind of fashion, get twirled around by me and turned to face me. She looked cute when stunned. 

Hmm, I wonder how else I can mess with her. She would be so much fun! 

As the period of grace ended, she was left, stumbling back a step before regaining her footing. She was still stunned as I cast a smile at her. This time I wasn't even pretending it was a polite smile. My eyes were dark, covered by the shade of the trees above us. And I smiled, before walking off, leaving the two stunned incompetents there

I'll be back. 

...

Apparently sooner than I expected, as lil miss pigtails grabbed me by the shoulders. "What do you think you're doing." Her tone was threatening. What was this girl on? 

The other guy didn't care about his psychopathic friend planning to kill me. He walked after us. 

"I'm leaving." I tried to shrug her off me. She was... a tiny bit too strong. 

"And...? Why would you do that?" She asked. Geez, she was annoying. 

"To join Danganronpa!" 


	10. Chapter 10

"Danganronpa? Kaede, you're making no sense." The green haired boy put his hand on his hips. The tsudere one slowly gazed over me. I tried shrugging her off but she was way too strong.

"What did that freak do to you?" She held my shoulders out. 

I don't remember. 

"I don't know, okay. To be fair, I've never met you before in my life." I replied with hostility. 

"Wh...." The girl was caught off guard. I smirked. 

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves then? I'm Kaede... Kaede something or other, I don't remember." 

"Akamatsu." The green haired boy replied. 

"And you are..?" I asked. 

"I'm Rantaro Amami..." He stared down then mumbled to the other girl. "I think we should get her to the hospital." 

Hospital? I'm perfectly fine. I don't want to remember this bullcrap. 

"She's gonna be dragged to Hopes Peak anyways. Whatever that vial was, it must have been urgent for you to come right away." The twintalled girl replied, ignoring me. 

"And you are?" I was impatient. I'm not going to the bloody hospital. But maybe I can reason with these bitches just long enough to make my escape. Don't know how imma do that yet, but I'll figure out a way. 

"Maki Harukawa...You're a lot ruder than before. Are you normally like this with strangers?" She asked. What the hell? This was my normal mood. 

"..." I didn't answer. Wasn't sure what to say, this was a totally unfamiliar environment. 

Maki sighed. "Were going to take you to the hospital, is that okay." She was talking like I was a child. 

I need to get out of here. 

I glanced around for an escape. There were a lot. 

I wasn't as sneaky as I though however, as Maki's loose grip because tight and inescapable. 

"You're not going anywhere. Where would you even go?" Rantaro tried to reason with me. These two were suspiciously nice, for someone as rude as me. Wonder what the fuck I must have done in the time I've forgotten for them to be this nice. 

Though Maki was still holding me captive, so it was a win lose. 

"Anywhere." I grunted irrationally. I really had no reason to be angry but I was. It just made me more irritated. 

"You can come to the hospital." Rantaro stated. 

"I....." I had a choice still. Though I'd look bloody stupid doing it.

...

Ill have to suck it up. 

Maki was still gripping my shoulders. Rantaro had gone to get the car - I don't know why he though leaving me alone was a good idea. 

"Maki..." I stepped closer to her and her hands tightened around her shoulders. I've never done this before. I know it'll work... 

She didn't stop me. That was a good sign. I lifted one of my hands slowly up to her face. She couldn't do anything as both her hands were holding me back. 

Ugh. I didn't want to do this anymore. 

... But I have to. 

My hand lifted to her face. She regarded it warely, but didn't really do more than that. Pitiful. 

I stepped closer, slowly but surely. I stroked her cheek with the side of my hand. I softly smiled. Her hard stare had vanished and she was just regarding my hand with a curious stare. What was her name...? 

I stepped even closer. "I didn't really lose my memories Maki..." My voice was a whisper only me and her could here. We were standing so close that I could smell her breath. It smelt of roses and bubblegum.. "I just wanted it to be you and me... No Rantaro..." 

Maki let down her guard, letting her hands relax slightly and blinking. She let one of her hands draw to her face. "I.... Huh..? Kaede I didn't..... You're not..." 

Nearly there. She has to let her full guard down. She could easily chase me down if I ran now. 

Her gaze hardened. "But... You don't, do you... That was a lie... You haven't got your memory back... " She sighed, defeated. Her hands were still relaxed on my shoulders. 

"You're right..." What was I doing..? "I'm not your Kaede. You're so easily manipulated. What must of Kaede put you through. So at the slightest mention of love she dismisses it?" 

"... What are you saying..?" 

I kept rambling my head off. "Your Kaede. Shes manipulating and cunning. Shes made it so she can easily control you, easily manipulate you. It's disgusting." 

"... How is she manipulating me?" 

"Through love... Or should I say hate. You secretly love her, yet she doesn't nothing about this." 

Makis eyes widened and a blush started forming. "Wait, I dont-" 

"Look." I reasoned with her. "It was plainly obvious to me after only a few minutes of being here. You can't say she hasn't noticed it. She just... Ignoring you..." I finished. 

"I.... I knew it...! It was obvious she was ignoring me..." Maki sunk to the ground. "Everyone does... I'm just a fucking usable tool. I'm not a person... Just a fucking tool." 

Maki stopped for a second, recounting her thoughts for a second before blurting out more violently. "Actually, no! The tools abandoned me too." 

I was free. Maki was on the ground below me, crying and muttering useless words. 

I didn't feel any empathy. I should walk off, right? 

No. 

She was a tool, like she said. 

"You're a tool." I stated. She looked up. "Now that you've accepted that..." I put my hand on my chin. "Maybe you could come work with me..."

"..." Her eyes were tear glazed. 

"You have nowhere else to go. Rantaros taking a while with that car... Oh wait, he's not really coming back, is he? I could read it all over his face. He wanted to leave, and leave you with me." 

"I don't..." Maki stared down. 

"Come with me..." I offered my hand to her. "You won't be worthless anymore." 

"This is too much for one night-" She started. 

I stared at her, slightly smiling. "Please." 

She gingerly took it. 

The bluette sat in the back of the police car, hand on chin and staring out the window blankly. 

Shuichi was kind of nervous about the female. He hadn't yet remembered all of his lost memories, but his gut feeling told him to run. 

He steadied himself, focusing on the road and trying to get rid of the ominous feeling. 

Ouma was in the passenger seat beside him. He was on a call with Kirigiri, informing her of the situation. 

"Yes, yes, she's detained, it's cool Kiri." 

"..." 

"Stop acting like my mum! If you did want to adopt me, you should just ask, not automatically assume possession of me!" Kokichi joked. Shuichi smiled at his partners words. 

"Pretty sure you don't know what half of those words mean." Shuichi half smirked. 

"So what. They're words!, they're there to be used!" Kokichi retorted. 

Shuichi gave him a humorous eyeroll and focused his attention back to the road. 

Kokichi turned back to his phone. 

"..." Kokichi went silent for a couple seconds, listening to his purple haired instructor. He then held the phone away from him. 

"Now she thinks we're dating... Cute. " Kokichi nonchalantly told him. 

"Wait... What!" It took a second for Shuichi process the information Kokichi had told him. His face went bright red, and he tried his best to focus on the road. 

"Well, uhm, we're not!" Shuichi told him. Kokichi pouted. 

"We aren't?" 

"I mean! I don't... No. No we're not!" Kokichi giggled at Shuichi frustration and embarrassment. 

Shuichi sighed. "Ask her where she was us to put Tsumugi." 

Kokichi smiled evilly before doing exactly as Shuichi said. 

"Hopes Peak apparently..." Kokichi was frowning. "That's weird... Why would they want her anywhere near the other ultimates..." 

Shuichi shrugged. 'Kirigiri knows what she's doing' he reasoned. 

They drove up to the gate to welcome the detective. Kirigiri walked up to them, her hand wrapped around Makoto's as he marched besides her. 

"This.... Is the girl who's been causing all the trouble..?" Makoto opened his mouth and stared. Tsumugi was being dragged by Kokichi in handcuffs, looking down towards the ground. She was shaking, like she would have a mental breakdown any second. Perhaps she was already having one. 

"Yep." Kokichi put his hands behind his head and nodded, still holding onto Tsumugi and forcing her to go along with his exaggerated movements. 

Shuichi shut his car door, walking over to the group. "Believe it or not, yes. She's insane..." He grimaced, remembering the fear and disgust he felt when she was with him. Kirigiri regarded him kindly, putting her hand foreword so Shuichi would have something for support. He noticed, and tightly held her hand, thanking her quietly. 

Kokichi noticed this movement. He gave Tsumugi to Kirigiri and stood next to Shuichi brightly. He was slowly weaving his hand next to Shuichi's until they were brushing palms, like some cringy anime couple in a romance series. 

Shuichi noticed, but didn't mind Kokichis palm next to his. It was nice to feel his warmth. Until Kokichi took his hand and wrapped his own fingers around Shuichi's. 

The black haired detective was startled at first, but then, looking at Kokichi's sympathetic expression, he realised the energetic boy was only trying to comfort him. He smiled. 

"You two are getting along good, huh?" Makoto smiled at them while Kirigiri smirked at the couple. 

"Aah, no, no, we're just friends!" Shuichi insisted, pulling his palm out of Kokichi's. Kokichi was a bit sad at the loss of contact, but he reluctantly agreed with Shuichi. "Come on guys, like I'd ever fall for a guy like Shuichi! He's too tall! I'd need a stool to reach him!" He joked. 

The group laughed, heading inside. They walked inside the building. 

"Hey, why are you guys putting Tsumugi here and not, like, an asylum or anything!" Kokichi asked. He walked with Makoto as Kirigiri and Shuichi walked behind them. Tsumugi was in the middle, guarded by both sides. 

"She's just a kid." Makoto said. "And, to be honest, she's still an ultimate, so it's law that we bring her here. Even if we wanted to put her somewhere else, we can't." 

"We could just stab her and claim nothing happened - throw her in a ditch!" Kokichi joked.

"She's right here - geez Kokichi... Don't joke about stuff like that, expecially if the person's listening." Makoto stated. 

"Sorry dad." Kokichi hung his head in shame, definitely over exaggerating. 

"She is a danger to society... Is she going to an isolated area or something like that?" Shuichi put a finger to his cheek, staring towards the floor. 

"She's not really a danger. After all, she doesn't have any weapons." Makoto turned his head slightly towards Shuichi and Ouma. "You guys have the vials, right..?" 

Silence followed as the group stopped walking. Shuichi smiled nervously. "I think..?" 

"There were more than one?" An innocent Ouma asked. Though he didn't really seem to be joking at this time.

"You.... got them, right...?" Kirigiri had an emotion on her face that humanity couldn't fully understand. It was mainly disbelief that the two could be so stupid. 

"..." Shuichi stayed silent, his eyes going wide. "Uhm...." he reminding Kirigiri of a child whose just had his unfinished homework showed to his mum. 

"It's cool, Tsumugi doesn't have it, I checked." Kokichi went to pat Tsumugi on the shoulder but still kept his distance from the shuddering girl. 

"..." Shuichi and Kokichi could tell if Kirigiri was angry or upset. "Then... who does have it..?" 

Kokichi shrugged nonchalantly. Makoto sighed. "I'll get Aoi and Byakuya to handle it. Where did you guys lose it." 

Kokichi began to explain the flowered park area to a patient Makoto. 

Shuichi was a bit scared of his mentors reaction. He glanced up dreading her look of utter disappointment. 

He looked up and instead got a blank face Kirigiri. Nothing new I guess. Shuichi thought.

He looked down as Makoto ran off, getting his team together. Kokichi noticed Shuichi, and began to wrap his hands around the detectives, more carefully this time. 

Shuichi squeezing the liars hand as they slowly started heading down the hall again. 

Kirigiri noticed, smiling softly. One of her old memories was brought up by the two, of her and a black haired twintalled girl. 

Tsumugi held her glistening fingers out and Kokichi's eyes went wide.

"The... The vials! We didn't lose them! You had them!" He prepared to grab them out of her hands before being meeted with a silver revolver.

"You seem to have forgotten the simple fact, that... Well, you have no control of the situation you're in." She kept the gun pointed towards Kokichi and swirled her other hand, keeping the two vials between her fingers.

"Just... What do you want?" Kokichi's breath was warm with anger. 

"You two." She smiled. "You two are the key ingredients in my plan. Of course, I don't even have to ask you to follow my lead or anything." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, I actually don't need you're guys commitment or agreement to my plan. I just wanted to see your helpless faces." She put her head in her palms, twirling. 

Kokichi stepped back. "What... Are you planning...?" 

She laughed. "You and your boyfriend here are gonna join my army." She held the vial, storing them with a soft finger. "Manifactured despair... Its so beautiful..." 

"..." Kokichi glanced at Shuichi. He was struggling to get up. Kokichi could see his face twisting in pain as he tried his absolute hardest to get up or at least lift himself a tiny bit. 

"Of course, the manifactured stuff is nothing like the real thing." Tsumugi was still stroking her vials. "With real despair, everything becomes meaningless. People are killed, civilisations are brought down. All slight chance of hope is extinguished." 

"That includes the chance of ultimates going to space. With the ultimate's going in space, it gives earth the tiniest but of hope." She became angry, her gaze managing to land on Kokichi as she raised her voice. "Civilisation doesn't deserve hope! It deserves despair, it deserves to gravel in the pits of suffering and longing for an escape that will never come!" 

She raised her gun to the still struggling Shuichi, a crazed look in her eye. "How much despair would it bring you to see your pitiful partner lying dead in front of you. Would that make you suffer? Make you cry?" 

"D- Don't hurt him..." Kokichi stumbled over his words. He was both terrified and disgusted at the same time. He wanted to run away, yet he wanted to protect Shuichi. So he stayed in one spot, staring wide eyes as Tsumugi approached Shuichi, gun in hand. 

Shuichi blinked slowly. He couldn't see much, his eyesight was starting to become blurry. His hearing was off too, he could hear exact words, only a bunch of tuned out voices. He couldn't tell who was who, he was useless. 

I... I don't know what's happening, what's going on... 

His eyesight was getting worse by the minute, reduced to only a few blurry shapes. They seemed to be distorted. 

Kokichi... 

He was starting to lose consciousness. He couldnt talk as much, to try was too painful. 

Save yourself... 

Run... 

He watched as a figure stood over him, or he assumed it was someone. 

He lost consciousness after that, not remembering much from after that. Not even pain. 

. 

. 

. 

Kokichi ran out of there. He didn't want to. He, he wanted to save Shuichi! His one friend, the one who he trusted with everything! He was the only person who could save him! 

But Kokichi was a coward. 

And he knew it. 

He saw Shuichi's foggy eyes staring towards him, as if he could really see Kokichi, even if there was no reasonable way that was possible. 

Shuichi's mouth whispered him. 

"... run..." 

So he ran. 

He was a coward... 

Kokichi hid inside the building. His main idea was to call Kyoko from inside the building, but then he realised that would make him trapped there if Tsumugi was guarding the door. 

She... She wouldn't kill Shuichi would she? 

Kokichi thought about it. 

It would make sense for her to kill Shuichi. It would save her despair vials for someone not ingured. 

But... 

He couldn't accept that! 

Tsumugi- she need the ultimates alive, right? Yeah, yeah... 

Killing an ultimate would cause worldwide despair... 

Shut up! 

"Shut up, shut up shut up!" Kokichi whispered to himself, clutching his head. 

"..." 

"Kokichi?" A voice asked from the end of the corridor. Kokichi looked up swiftly, his mind on high alert. 

Kiibo was standing at the end of the hall, clearly distressed for Kokichi. 

Kokichi stumbled towards him, mumbling something. Kiibo ran forward and met up with the boy, who was now shaking. 

"...kiibo you have to get out of here, she could come in any minute, she's after us...." Kokichi's voice was fast and low and Kiibo couldnt catch most of the words he was saying

"Kokichi, calm down. I can see your fairly panicked right now, but if you can come with me and we can discuss this somewhere else, I feel you may calm down." Kiibo comforted the boy, who was just shaking now. 

"...quickly..." 

Kiibo took this as a yes and quietly escorted Kokichi to a door with a blueish - red tinge. 

"...wheres this... " Kokichi glanced at the door before glancing at Kiibo. "..dont tell me we're going to your lame room..." 

"That's precisely where we're going!" Kiibo said, with as much authority as he could muster. "I was thinking you could calm yourself in there, as well as explaining the situation." 

"...does it have a lock?" Kokichi asked out of nowhere. 

"I value my privacy, so yes!"

"Eww, you wanna lock me in your room with you!" Kokichi pushed the robot away. 

Kiibo frowned. "Kokichi, if this isn't adequate enough-" 

"-No, it's cool, I'm just messing with you..." 

"...At least your mood has changed." 

They sat down on Kiibo's bed. Kokichi bounced on the bed at bit before growing bored of it.

"I've heard tea is helpful for calming people down. Would you like one?" Kiibo got up, finger on the switch to the jug. 

"Nah. Why do you even have a tea machine, you're a robot?" 

"It's specially made tea, designed to be digested into my system for-" Kokichi interrupted him. 

"Boringggg" 

Kiibo frowned. "You're still managing to take the focus off the state I found you in. Would you... mind explaining?" 

Kokichi glanced to the door. "Can you make sure that's locked." 

"So you're staying this girl... Tsumugi... Has killed Shuichi... Or like, turned him into a despair monster?" 

Kokichi nodded shyly. 

Kiibo held his finger to his mouth. "I'll call Kyoko then." 

Kokichi waited on the bed while Kiibo called. 

He was a mistake

Why didn't you save him? 

He would be so disappointed in you. 

You left him to die. 

Kokichi turned his back to Kiibo, curling up. These thoughts wouldn't leave his head.

Kokichi heard they're whole conversation. It was torture. For him. 

Click. 

"She's on her way." Kiibo turned to Kokichi. "I say we get Kaito in here and wait it out." 

"Kaito..?" 

"Oh, you two haven't been introduced, have you? I'll get him." Kiibo opened the door before looking back at Kokichi. "Are you alright by yourself?"

"Dude, I'm the supreme leader, of course I am." Kokichi folded his legs, leaning back with his hands supporting his head. 

Kiibo frowned, corcerned but left. The door slammed and Kokichi was left to his thoughts. 

He could almost hear Tsumugi cackling. Yelling a thim, laughing at him! It was... 

He didn't...

...

Kokichi curled up into his ball again. He didn't know how much time had passed, maybe a minute, maybe ten. But he heard shouting down the halls. 

He shot up, hands on the doorknob. His primal fear shot through him. Cmon Kokichi, you're not a pussy, just open the door. 

Yet he refused to. 

He could hear words coming from the other side of the door and his blood boiled. It was Tsumugi's familiar pyschotic voice. Did she get Kiibo too?! 

Kokichi wanted to push her to the ground and stab her. He wanted her to suffer, like Shuichi did. But the image of the consciousness draining from Shuichi's eyes stopped him. 

Kyoko should be here, shouldn't she?! Then, I don't have to do anything! 

But she won't let Shuichi survive if she's captured. 

He pressed his ear to the door as she started speaking again. 

"Kokichi! I know you're in here..! You don't have to do anything, just come outside and we can... chat about this." He heard a gun clicked and instantly softened his breathing, pressing himself tightly together.

"We don't have to resort to killing you know! You can just, like, hand yourself over and stuff. Killing is too out fashioned. You never saw Junko Enoshima use that shit! Well, she did, but she mainly used it to make other people kill each other."

Kokichi didn't even know what she was talking about now, something about Junko Enoshima? He stayed as still as possible, just hoping she wouldn't know where he was.

"You know, I have Shuichi still bleeding outside? I have places to be goddammit! Just give up or something."

He stayed still and waoted through a minute of silence, trying his best to not breath. He was scared, shaking against a wall.

He heard a voice call to Tsumugi, obviously a different one. Kyoko?!

She's here? Don't die Kyoko, I need you, I need someone to hug, someone to rely on. Most situations I can handle myself, but a girl with a gun who definitely wants me dead? I can't handle that.

Expecially after I've just seen my best friend bleed out... 

The two voices seemed to talk for a bit. Huh? 

She can't possibly be talking to Tsumugi?! Kyoko? 

Kokichi stayed deadly silent. The voices eventually broke off from conversation, with Tsumugi speaking at normal volume again. 

"Kokichi ~. Nows the last chance to reveal yourself, and win my pity! Otherwise my friend heres gonna shoot you on sight~" 

What. 

His door slammed open as a dark haired girl entered, twin tails falling behind her. Kokichi remembered this girl from when Shuichi and him had to capture Tsumugi. She was already restraining her the best she could. 

Maki harukawa. The ultimate child caretaker.

Maki's eyes went wide at the sight of the shivering boy but they narrowed almost instantly. She pulled out a knife, holding it to his throat. 

"Found him."

He heard footsteps prance down the hall. It would only be a matter of minutes before Tsumugi got here. 

Kokichi tried talking to the girl while Tsumugi took her time getting there. "Is Shuichi safe?" 

"Shuichi?" 

"He was... bleeding out... Please tell me he's safe..." 

Her eyes fidgeted away as her hand raised to her face. 

"Shuichi... He's..." 

She looked up into his distraught face. "He's... Fine..." 

"F... Fine..?" 

"... Yes..."

He glanced away. "You're lying... A liar can tell when other people are lying..." 

"Fine! He bleed out in the grass an hour ago! Is that what you wanted to hear?" 

Kokichi's breath hitched in his throat. "No he didn't." 

Maki glanced to the ground. "He's still alive but just barely... That vial Tsumugi gave him somehow saved his life. Though I don't know if thats gonna help in the long run." 

"So he's been infected..." 

"..." 

Tsumugi walked in. "Oh he's given in to despair already? He hasn't even been given his medicine yet." 

"..." Maki stared at the floor. She knew not to question Tsumugi's words. She wanted to help this broken child. 

Tsumugi pulled out a vial, injecting it into Kokichi. "Three out of three! Hey, what's the matter Makiroll?" 

"..." She didn't want this absolutely crazy bitch calling her that. But... She couldn't do anything about it. She wanted to sign up for this so Kaede might remember her memories from before her despair. But that didn't happen. 

Tsumugi left, carrying the unconceous Kokichi with her. Maki looked around, glancing at a phone on the wall. She only knew one non despair number, it would have to do. 

She pressed in all the numbers, slightly hesistant on the last. Did she really want to do th

is? She wanted to do something didn't she. 

Click. 

"Hey Rantaro... I might need some help." 

"What's up?"

"I fucked up."

Dissapointing. 

That's what Maki Harukawa thought of herself. 

It wasn't just in this moment either. She'd thought of herself as dissapointing ever since she went to prison. 

Relying on people was weak. She needed to handle everything, by herself, not trusting anyone. Otherwise her whole mental state could break. 

She also thought having emotions was weak. Emotions were a gateway to love, self sacrifice and other things. They were a way for her to get hurt. 

Compassion, also, was useless. 

... 

So why hadn't she gotten rid of her compassion. She was meant to be industructable...

Yet when the shaking boy cried out to her about his lover, she had responded. When he was dragged of, she had felt a tinge of pity. 

She knew it was only a tinge, because the rest of her was self-hatred. She wanted to do the right thing, and she had the means to! 

But she also wanted to be on Kaede's good side. Something about the girls despair state struck Maki as familiar, despite Kaede never acting like that. 

She wanted to love, but she also wanted to be cold and distant. She wanted to save the shaking boy, but she also wanted to impress Kaede. 

She wanted so much... 

... 

"What do you mean you fucked up?" Rantaros voice echoed on the other side of the phone, clearly worried. 

"I... I don't know, I did something bad, I sided with Kaede, I-!" Her voice was getting more frantic as Rantaros tried to calm her down. 

"Hey, hey, calm down please, I can hardly hear what you're saying. Just... focus on taking deep breathes and tell me what happened... Can you do that?" 

She stood silently, the only noise being her shaking breath. 

"Okay..." When she came back to he phone, her voice was alot more calm, well, at least alot more stable than it once was. "I went along with Kaede..." 

"Why?" Rantaro's voice got sharper. Clearly angry. 

"I- I don't know--All I know how to do is... Is fight and kill and, idk, get away with murders... But, no, when you guys come into my life, you get super close to me and be super nice, and I'm not sure how to feel. Then Kaede's whole personality changes because that bitch Tsumugi, and I'm offered a hand into my old territory again. "

"... Okay.. "

"Look, I just was... Well, scared... Angry... Confused..... When this whole thing goes away, I think me and Kaede will have to have a chat or something." She glanced away from the phone, hearing footsteps coming down the hall. "I've got to go. Get here if you can... If you still want to..." 

Click. 

Maki's long hair swayed behide her as she quickly took to the wall beside her, staying perfectly still in ambush. She could hear voices coming into frame. 

"He's normally a troublemaker but he just looked... so scared... I was hoping with your confidence and stuff you might be able to help. As you can tell I'm no good with emotions.." The only way Maki could describe the voice was... off, in a way. It still sounded welcoming and strong, yet it definitely didn't sound human. 

Another voice replied, this one sounding very confident and boastly. "I'm great with people, it's cool man. After all, I ammmm Kaito Momota, Luminary of the stars!"

The other gave a sigh. "Do you really have to announce your identity everywhere you go Kaito?" 

"Don't worry about it man. What's the worse that can happen?"

Another sigh. "I wasn't thinking of something happening to you, I just think it's very egotistical..." 

Maki kept her back arched to the wall. Although these two didn't seem like a threat. She could stay silent and in wait, letting them pass. 

The footsteps stopped outside the room she was. She took her mind away from the possibility of them finding her in this state. 'If you focus on something bad happening, youll probably be more likely to trigger an event.' That's what her mentors at the orphanage told her. So she took her mind off it. 

That still didn't help her when Kiibo opened the door anyways. 

. 

. 

. 

"Who are you?" Maki was faced with a silver shining robot, bright blue LED eyes blaring into her skin. A jock kind of boy stood behind him, purple hair bending upwards and defying the laws of gravity. 

"..." She had Rantaro coming anyways, she had no reason to lie. Plus, they needed, literally, all the help they could get. "I'm Maki Harukawa. I'm the ultimate childcaretaker." 

The robots eyes seemed to dim, yet his expression stayed the same. The purple haired boy leaned around the robot and waved to her. 

"Hey, nice to meet you! I'm Kaito Momota! Luminary of the stars! Otherwise known as the ultimate astronaut!"

Maki glared at him. "Do you two have any idea what's happening? Or are you just as dumb as Shuichi and Ouma?" 

The robot stood forward. "What happened to Ouma?!" 

Kaito was pushed out of the way, nearly losing his grip. "Hey, don't call me stupid!" 

"Ouma..." She thought back to the crying shaking boy. "Ouma is captured... Basically... Its a long story." 

The robot didn't back down. "Well tell us! It's been what, like 30 minutes since I left and what, he's been kidnapped!" 

"Not kidnapped per say... More like drugged... Or possessed." 

Kaito sat down on the couch. "Can someone just explain what's going on... Who's Ouma?" 

Maki told them... Everything. Her betrayal, Tsumugi, Kaede's state, Shuichi's near death situation... Everything...

.

.

.

"God..." Kaito clutched his head. "Man, that's fucked up..."

The robot, (Maki learnt his name was Kiibo), was also in dismay. "Is there a way the... the vial thing can be reversed?"

Maki grimaced. "I hope."

Maki glanced out the window. Tsumugi's car was long gone, not even hanging around for Maki. She assumed Kaede had went in that car too.

A new sleek black car had pulled up. She watched it intently. A green head of hair popped out as she realised it was Rantaro. He seemed to be carrying someone, but Maki couldn't quite see who it was or what had happened because she was so high up.

"My rides here." She stood up. "You two stay here."

Kaito stood up. "Dude, there's no way I'm letting you go alone. Or even with two of you! You'll get destroyed."

Kiibo stood up too. "I can't let it happen either. Look, Oumas my friend, however annoying and I want to help him."

Maki rolled her eyes. At this point, she was over it. If they wanted to sacrifice themselves or help out... She couldn't stop it. She wasn't even gonna try to stop it. "Whatever, let's go.." 

Rantaro stared at Maki. The cold afternoon wind was already beginning to get to him as he felt a shiver go down his spine. He kept near his car, back arched against the metal. 

He wasnt carrying anything or anyone now that Maki looked again. She briefly wondered what happened before decided to ask in private. 

Two boys were following Maki. Before Rantaro could even ask, she answered.

"They're trustworthy."

The purple haired boy waved at him as the other stood quietly, hiding his face. Maki entered the car as they followed her and Rantaro seemed to finally come back to earth.

"Wait, these guys are coming with us??"

She sighed. "Apparently so... This is Kaito, the other one is Kiibo."

Rantaro gave a small wave to his passengers before starting the engine.

"So." Kaito leant forward, hands on his knees. "Where we going?"

Rantaro focused on the road before realising that nobody was responding to Kaito. "Somebodys house. Makoto recommended for us to go there, since the school was unsafe. Its apparently off the grid."

Kaito nodded, satisfied. "Tsumugi's not gonna attack us or anything though, right?"

Rantaro gave a shrug. Maki rolled her eyes.

This time Kiibo spoke up. "What happened to the other people she infected though? Like, where are they??" 

Rantaro sighed again, raising his finger slightly off the steering wheel. "I'm not sure." 

Maki's dark ruby eyes slid over him. 'That's a lie...' she thought. 'He definitely knows something...'

The rest of the trip was in silence. They pulled up to a log cabin and Rantaro gasped silently. It was two stories, but so beautiful and covered by trees and moss. 

"..." Maki glanced at him before turning to the other two. "Let's go in... We can figure out what to do from there." 

She caught Rantaro's eye and exited. 

A young woman was waiting for them in the courtyard, looking to be in her early twentys. Her short brown hair hung in a bob around her neck and she wore a yellow sundress. She reminded Maki of Makoto, maybe it was her hairstyle. 

"Hello! You must be Rantaro!" She stretched her hand outright to give him a little handshake. He looked at it warely, before relaxing and shaking her hand. 

"Yeah; this is Maki, Kiibo and, uhm..." 

"Kaito." 

"Kaito!" 

She welcomed them in. "I'm Komaru Naegi! This is my house, as you can see-" 

"Wait, did you say Naegi? Like, Makoto Naegi?" Kiibo interrupted her. 

"Yep! He's my big brother!" She informed them. 

Maki nodded. It made sense why they seemed familiar now.

"Who's down there?" Another female voice yelled out from the second story.

"Just some guests Toki!" Komaru yelled back.

"..." Silence from upstairs before the voice replied, in a much softer voice. "I told you not to call me that around people..."

Komaru laughed before leading the group to her living room. It was covered in rustic decorations and a big bellowing fireplace stood to a side.

They talked for a bit about what was going on. Komaru told them that Hopes Peak was still trying to gather up uninfected classmates instead of finding a cure. "It's stupid really. Instead of trying to, ya know, fix this, like they did with the second killing game, they're just gathering up the uninfected classmates and leaving to space." She crossed her arms. 

"Do you think there's a cure?" Maki asked. 

"Oh, definitely! As far as Ive heard, the infection switches their personalitys artificially. So, unlike real personality disorders and stuff, this one can be reversed." 

"How... do you know it can be reversed?" Rantaro asked this time. 

"I've studied my fair share of personality disorders and such! In fact, I'm majoring in it this year!" 

"That's cool." 

"Yeah... And, well, Toki's helped me out!" As if on cue, a purple haired woman walked down the stairs in an elegant black dress. Her hair swayed out behind as as she descended the stair. She caught sight of the group and her eyes narrowed. 

Everyone looked at her, curious to what she was doing here. Everyone except Komaru. 

"Toki!!!" She threw herself at the woman, knocking her off balance. 

"Ugh, Komaru get off!" The purple haired girl tried lightly pushing her off before accepting the hug, disgruntled. 

Her eyes looked over the group, but before she could speak, Kiibo interrupted her. 

"Are you Toko Fukawa??" He asked. 

She straighten her oval glasses. "Yes. Who are you?" 

"They're our guests! Makoto said they can stay here for a few days, since we're off the grid." 

She frowned. "Why would they need to be off the grid." 

Maki explained the situation to her. Toko's eyes widened. "Oh... I see..." 

"So these people - your classmates - are infected... Do you know where any of them are." 

Maki looked at Rantaro. He was fiddling with his hair, avoiding eye contact. "I may..." He spoke, his voice breathy. 

He sighed. "Follow me." 

Kiibo stood up, prepared to follow him before hearing Komaru. "Ah, maybe it's not such a good idea for everyone to go. After all, if he's infected, then something bad can happen." 

Kaito smiled a triumphant grin at her before standing up confidently. "I can handle myself! I've handled much worse in my space training. Plus, I'll protect everyone." 

Maki glanced at Kaito before turning to Komaru. "I can handle myself." 

Kiibo glanced to the side. "If you still want somebody to stay inside, I will..." 

Komaru shook her head. "No, if everyone else is going, it's not fair on you. Just,,, stand back from the infected, okay?" 

Rantaro led the group to the car. Rustling sounds were heard from the boot of the car and Maki wondered why she didn't hear them earlier. 

He glanced to the boot. "In here..." Rantaro gave the keys to Kaito before stepping a bit back, careful as ever. Maki glanced at him. 

"Who is it...? Kaede?" 

Rantaro shook his head before turning his attention to the body. Maki followed his gaze as Kaito pulled out a body. 

Black hair covered the boys face, yet Rantaro still knew who it was. Mostly because he'd found him on the side of the road, bleeding and unconscious. He then got a call from Maki about the infection. Tsumugi must have thrown him out and deemed him useless or something. 

He hadn't woken up. The blood loss was significant, even if he wasn't an adventurer, he would be able to tell that he needed some medical attention. 

Komaru nodded her head. "Let's get him inside. We have a medical bed next to Toko's room that he can rest in." 

Rantaro glanced to the side. This was... well, majorly his fault. He was the one who kept abandoning Shuichi. Kaito carried him inside as Rantaro followed and decided upon something. 

He decided he wouldn't rest until he found a cure. He wouldn't abandon him again, as everyone else also seemed to do to Shuichi.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a week until the first movement. The four students had been taking turn watching him in shifts, with Komaru and Toko often taking the night shifts and letting them sleep.

Komaru had phoned her older brother and he was informed of what happened. The group also found out that Tsumugi and Kaede had split up, but not much else. Makoto had a strong feeling that the recent break ins of local shops were caused by them, but the police hadn't been able to clarify anything.

Shuichi had been hooked up to an IBV machine in Toko's spare room. Rantaro had taken the shift when he first moved. It was just after dusk, and the green haired boy had turned on a lamp to help him stay awake.

He was just beginning to fall asleep when movement alerted him to the boy beside him. Rantaro looked at him, jolting awake. Maybe it was nothing, Rantaro thought.

As blueish black eyelashes fluttered open, Rantaro paused. Okay... Well this definitely isn't nothing. He remembered Maki's advice, but only slightly. Maki had told him to be extra cautious around the infected. He remembered Kaede's hostile nature when she woke, it was almost like a new person. 

Shuichi wasn't fully awake yet, but he definitely was waking up. The boy tried pushing himself up on the bed, trying even harder after he slipped down due to blood loss. 

Shuichi only then seemed to notice Rantaro. Rantaro had moved slightly up in his chair but not move dmuch from there. 

The envy haired boys mouth opened and he tried to speak. When only a indescribable gargle came out, he looked surprised but coughing. 

"..." Rantaro looked away. What do I say, like, what would you want to say to someone whose woken up from a coma and may or may not be evil??! 

Shuichi's coughing fit slowed down as he began to regan his voice. Rantaro turned back, still unsure if this was real or what to say. 

"Hey." Shuichi's voice was very breathy. He struggled to hold himself up, eventually snuggling into a holdable position and facing Rantaro. His smile was tight and hard to hold due to the blood pressure. 

"... Hey..." The first thing he says is "HEY?!" Really? Whoa, okay.... Rantaro's mind was racing

Does he... remember anything..? 

Rantaro stared at him until the dark haired boy got uncomfortable. 

"What...? Do I have something on my face?"

Rantaro hadn't even thought about calling the others. Though it was probably a good idea, since they could do more than just sit and stare at him like Rantaro was doing. 

"Uh, no, I'll just..." Rantaro debated leaving the room before remembering the Kaede incident. He'd have to call them up here. "..." 

"..." Shuichi stared at him, a bit awkward, a lot confused. 

"Uhm!" He shouted though the house, startling Shuichi a little bit. "Sorry." he whispered before going back to yelling. "Maki! Kaito! Everyone!" 

Shuichi's expression got really confused. 

I should probably get to asking him so questions. 

He heard the others slowly getting out of their rooms. Well at least they were on their way if anything happened. 

"... So do you remember anything?" 

Shuichi looked to the side, his fingers reaching up for the place his hat was but finding nothing. "Yes. I miss my hat..." 

"Huh? Wait, you actually remember something?!" Rantaro's eyes widened. "What do you remember!?" 

"Uhm." He raised a finger to his chin. "I remember a lot actually. Alot more than the last time I had amnesia."

"Okay... Do you remember me?"

"Yeah." He chuckled. "The guy who escaped a school with me."

Oh thank god. It felt like a ton of weight was lifted off Rantaro's back. He was so relieved.

"Rantaro?" Keebo stood in the doorway, waiting for invitation. Maki and Kaito stood behind him, Maki trying to push herself in front.

"He's not infected!" Rantaro waves his hands up in a little show of joy much to Maki's judging gaze.

"Oh thank god." Kaito sighed. Maki finally pushed herself in front of Keebo and walked straight up to Shuichi's bed, staring over him coldly.

She turned back to Rantaro. "Are you sure he's not infected? You remember Kaede tricked us. Well, tried tricking us. He might be a little smarter.

"Infection..?" Shuichi looked between Maki and Rantaro in confusion before his eyes widened horrifically. "Wait, you don't mean... the one Tsumugi's spreading??"

Maki sighed. "Yep. That one..." She turned away. "At least we know he hasn't lost his memories."

Shuichi still had that horrified expression on his face. He tried jumping out of bed to no avail. "Wait, wheres Kokichi?!"

Rantaro shrugged. Maki guiltily looked down.

Shuichi's eyes narrowed. "Where's Kokichi?"

"I..." Maki began to speak before stopping herself. Rantaro gave her a glance.

"If you have any information Maki, you should share it." Rantaro told her.

Kaito and Keebo looked away. They knew full well what happened between Maki and Kokichi.

"I..." She stopped herself again after seeing Shuichi's determined face.

Shuichi sighed. "Just tell me..."

"I gave him to Tsumugi..." She looked away.

"..." Shuichi was silent. Then... "YOU DID WHAT?!"

"I- I gave him to Tsumugi, okay, I made a mistake! It was me or him, okay?!"

Shuichi was still in anger. "It shouldn't be. It should of just been you and him working together to take down Tsumugi. Now I don't know what the hells happened to him!"

"To be fair, she had Kaede on her side." Rantaro intergected. Shuichi glared at him.

"Kaede, the one who freaking abandoned me for? Oh yeah, that was fun, god, I can't believe I trusted you or Tsumugi!"

Maki sighed. "We're trying our b-"

"This literally has nothing to do with you Maki!" Shuichi shouted before going silent. "Sorry for raising my voice..."

Maki sighed before speaking. "It's fine. Reasonable response."

Shuichi sighed angrily before staring up at the group gathered before him. "Where do we start?"

"Well, Kaede already been infected by Tsumugi, and probably Ouma too now." All eyes were on Rantaro as he said this. "We aren't exactly sure how to reverse the infection, and supposedly she still has one infection left, since you haven't been infected."

"I'd say we just take her down and capture Kaede and Ouma." Kaito spoke up. "I mean, we outnumber her by so much and there's not much she can do. Like, she only has one infection left, if she infects one of us we can just capture them too and hope it's reversable."

The room was silent as they all considered Kaito's idea.

"That does sound reasonable." Kiibo spoke up, agreeing with his friend. "After all, we have Hopes Peak, Makoto and Kirigiri on our side." 

As he was saying this, Komaru entered the room in a nightgown, obvious bags under her eyes from the many sleepless nights she had spent watching Shuichi. 

"Oh, what's going on in here." The group kind of shuffled around and parted to let her see Shuichi, who was now wide awake and wondering who she was. 

"Hello, uhm Miss..." Shuichi kind of waved as Komaru stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widened. She turned to Maki and Rantaro on her left side. 

"Why didn't you two tell me he was awake?!" She asked, her voice growing angry. 

Rantaro backed up at her voice, not really used to an angry Komaru. "Ah, we thought you and Toko were out in town, we didn't think it was big enough to call you."

"You should call me anyways! Well, I guess its lucky you didn't, I lost my phone earlier today anyways!" 

"He's not infected, it's okay. He remembers alot from before." Rantaro gave an explanation as Maki just death stared the woman. 

"Phew. Oh my god, you guys need to tell me next time." She turned to Shuichi, noticing his confusion and also his uncomfortableness at the room being so crowded. 

"Anyone who doesn't have to be here can leave." She demanded. "The poor boy looks so confused!" 

Maki kept death staring at her as Kiibo sighed. "It's not like I was doing anything here anyways." 

She looked around at all the students. "Actually, you can all leave." She was met with a flood of objections, mostly from Rantaro and Kaito. 

"Just leave for now, you can see him later." She felt like a caretaker, taking care of all these teenagers. She wasn't even getting paid. 

There was a wave of grumbling but eventually all of them left, leaving only Shuichi and Komaru. 

He was less uncomfortable now since most of the room had left but he did miss Rantaro since he was the only person he kind of did know in the flood of strangers. 

He also didn't know who this woman was. 

"I'm Komaru. Komaru Naegi." As if on cue, the woman introduced herself. "And yes, I am related to Makoto, I'm his little sister." 

"I'm Shuichi Saihara." Shuichi weakly introduced himself, holding out his hand for a handshake. 

"So Rantaro tells me you remember everything." 

"Mhm." He nodded. 

Her eyes got firm. "With your time with Tsumugi, do you remember anything?" 

"No..." He wasn't sure why he would remember anything, he was blacked out half the time. 

Her eyes seemed to bear into him. "You can cut the crap here, we both know you're a bloody liar." 

Shuichi stayed shocked for a few seconds before grinning. "Oh~ I like your new look by the way." 

Komaru grinned at him, raised her finger carefully up to her mouth in a hush movement. "I'm still surprised none of them have caught on. You did well, I'm very impressed ~" 

Shuichi's eyes darkened. "Yeah, I'm a brilliant actor. Haven't you heard?"

"I suppose that information I have you on the ultimates worked in your favour? Or did you just not end up using that?"

"I used it. Rantaro only needed, like, one or two sentences before he believed my bullshit." He glanced towards the door. "If I laugh like a maniac, will they hear me? I have to know." 

'Komaru' gave a small laugh. "Don't blow our cover just yet ~ Anyways, I've got to go. And don't expect the *real* Komaru to blow out cover either. She's not exactly in a position to do so." 

Shuichi laughed. "Good ~" 

They kept talking for a bit before Komaru left the room to see all the other students downstairs. She smirked silently to herself. None of them were in hearing range, they had no clue what was going on. 

"Komaru!" Kiibo called out for her as she quickly descended down the stairs. 

"Coming? What is it?" She was in the long game for this, after all despair was a long game thing. 

"We've nearly got our plan sorted out okay, listen-" Kiibo explained the whole thing to her as she nodded taking it in and refining edges of it. The whole plan was based on surprise, well they've lost that aspect now, haven't they. 

The other part of the plan relied on Shuichi. She smirked, managing to cover it up with a supportive smile. None of that plan would work, and she was just imagining the despair they would feel when it failed, when their plans kept failing, when she eventually revealed her true nature. 

.

.

.

Kaito's clock beeped beside him as he slammed it off, slowly rolling out of bed and rubbing his eyes. He glanced at the window, why the hell was it still dark. 

As he directed his eyes towards his alarm, he realised he had it set for 2am, not 6. 2??

How the hell did he manage to get that mixed up. He sighed, cursing at himself inwardly before heading downstairs to get some breakfast. He was always hungry, maybe it was just eternally the need for a midnight snack. 

He walked into the kitchen, surprised to find the light already on. To his surprise, Shuichi was already on the couch, eating popcorn whole mulling over some documents. The boy didn't notice Kaito enter. 

Kaoto glanced at him. He remembered the boy was still meant to be in bed, since blood loss and everything, but he honestly wasn't gonna lecture him for being out of bed, since Kaito could relate to the sentiment. 

Maybe instead of making something new I could ask Shuichi for some popcorn. 

At least that was his thought process. What actually happened was him leaning over Shuichi for a bit, tired, with the black haired boy still not noticing. His eyes glanced over the boys work, not reading too much into it before noticing that it seemed to be plans for disassembling a ship. 

Why would Shuichi want to disassemble a ship? Kaito thought, reading into his work more, this time making sure that Shuichi didn't notice him. 

The Hopes Peak rocketship?? Why would he want to disassemble that rocketship in particular??

Would that stop us all going to space? I thought Shuichi was cool with that idea, I thought everyone was cool with that idea. 

In fact, it would save a whole planet and start a new generation 

Kaito thought about it some more, looking into it closer.

Now that he looked, it mentioned turning the main part of the ship into a....

... Mass killing machine???

Wait what-

"Oh. Oh! Toko, this is it!" A girls voice echoed in the dark. The only light in the room was coming from a small high up window, too small for a human being to crawl through. They had tried.

"Keep your voice down." A voice shsuhed her before moving closer to the girl. "It'll be no good if you find a cure and then they instantly find out about it. They'll destroy it." This voice sounded more irritated than the optimistic voice.

"Okay, but I found it." A hand entered the light as it presented a few sheets of paper to the other. The other took them carefully, keeping then in the light.

"Hm. Hmm." The once irrated voice went quiet as their eyes sweeped over the notes. "This could work you know. But how are we going to do anything about it while being stuck here."

"Duh, we un-despair the people working to keep us here. They come down to give us a meal and we stab them in the thigh with a syringe"

"Yes, and where do you do you propose we get a syringe or **any** of the ingredients to make this Komaru?"

Komaru went quiet as Toko gave a satisfied huff. "That s what I thought."

"Well, once we get out of here it'll be useful, right? We just have to wait till then."

"You suppose they'll just 'let us out'?"

"... Maybe."

Toko sighed, frustrated. "You know that's not gonna happen."

"Well what's your idea, huh?" Komaru responded.

Toko eyed the locked doorway. "I say we make a distraction."

"How? And even if we manage to distract them for long enough for one of us to escape, there's no way they'll let us both out."

Toko gave a sideways glance to the floor. Komaru sighed.

"Don't tell me you're considering this! Toko!"

"Be quiet! I'm trying to think..." They sat in silence for several minutes, Komaru fidgeting with her dress as she nervously eyed her girlfriend.

After a few minutes Toko spoke up. "I'll distract them. You're the one who know how to make the cure so you should be the one escaping."

"..." Komaru's eyes widened. "What about -"

"I'll be fine." Toko cut her off, glaring to her side.

"..." It was their best chance of escape. Komaru grimaced. She **had** to do this. For not only herself, but Toko and Makoto. For kids that she barely knew, for the whole planet.

"Fine." Komaru grabbed the feather, slowly moving it under Toko's nose.

"... I love you..." Toko eyed the feather as Komaru brushed.

"... I love you too" Komaru had tears in her eyes, though still smiled.

"... ACHOOW!"

.   
.   
.   
  
  


"What the fuck?" Kaito whispered under his breath, backing away from Shuichi. He appeared to have forgotten where he was and the fact that saying this out loud could result in death for him.

He was standing several metres behind Shuichi's armchair since he backed up. Shuichi immediately moved out of his chair, swinging his whole body round to face Kaito. They locked eyes for two maybe three seconds before Kaito sprinted upstairs and Shuichi pelted after him.

Kaito reached his bedroom, swinging the door shut and backing his back against it. He was much stronger than the smaller boy and it didn't take more than a few pushes for the boy to give up. Kaito opened the door to check if Shuichi was there, hand still gripped on the handle so he could shut it if necessary.

A strong pull alerted him to Shuichi's presence as he shut it quickly, this time having to use more energy and strength.

Kaitos mind was racing. _Rantaro said Shuichi wasn't infected? Are they working together?? I thought Shuichi was with us. _

"Kaito~" Shuichi's voice rang out from the other side of the door. It had changed from the small weak voice he had when Kaito first saw him to a viciously chaotic tune of despair.

"What the hell is wrong with you man? You're meant to be on our side aren't you?!" Kaito yelled.

"Hehehe... You really **really** think that? Foolish, honestly. You're so pathetic! You and your mindless friends. Giving you false hope only allows me to drag you down further."

"Fuck you man!" Kaito pushed his back to the door even harder. "You're psychotic! Who else is fuckin evil?"

Shuichi didn't answer, only giving a hollowed laugh. Kaito, for also his brave talk, was terrified. And there wasn't much that got to him like this did.

"... Who's there!" A strong robotic voice rang out from the hallways. Shuichi went silent.

"Kiibo!" Kaito yelled, mustering all his strength to hold back the door. Why was Shuichi this strong?? Maybe it was because he just woke up or maybe the despair made him more powerful.

"Kaito?" Kiibo answered. Kaito was about to yell out again before hissing out in pain. He looked down to where the pain had come from to see Shuichi was swishing a knife from the gap underneath the doorway.

"Kaito!" Kiibo heard the hiss of pain running into Maki's room. He wasn't stupid, he knew he couldn't help Kaito alone. "Maki! Rantaro! I need your help!"

"Huh?" Rantaro awoke groggily while Maki sat straight upright instantly.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice like iron. Kiibo stumbled over his words for a little bit before she demanded an answer, standing up next to him.

"It's Kaito, just come with me!" Kiibo was panicked out of his mind, and frankly, why shouldn't he be? Maki marched ahead of him, telling him to get Rantaro, who had fallen back asleep.

"What's happening?" Maki's voice reached the upper corridor where Shuichi was. The boy had the upper hand though, Maki was unprepared.

At least he thought he did.

As Maki turned on the light, Shuichi came at her with a knife leaping at the girl with clusmy aim. Maki moved like lightning, instantly seizing the boy's wrist with one hand and leaning ahead of him to grip his back and throw him to the floor, also disarming the boy in the process.

"H- Huh?" Shuichi was taking by surprise, letting out a squeak before going back to his state.

"What are you doing." Maki was complete tonedeaf as she spoke almost like she has dealt with this before.

Rantaro and Kiibo ran up the stair, Rantaro bursting out as he saw Shuichi on the floor.

"Maki, what are you doing!" Rantaro pushing Maki on the back, only to be pushed back by Maki.

"Maki...?" Kaito slowly opened the door to his room, dropping his shoulders as he saw Shuichi on the floor. "Oh thank god, oh thank god." He then saw Maki. "I mean... Kaito Momota was never scared of anything." He tried to grin but his shaking shoulders betrayed him.

Maki glanced at him as he passed her guiltily. He stopped when he was right next to her. "Uhm.... But thank you..." He whispered before turning to her with a sheepish grin. She only rolls her eyes, yet there was a hint of a smile on her face.

"What happened?" Kiibo asked. Kaito bowed his head before sighing and explaining everything up to the last detail.

"He cut your foot?" Maki asked her tone finally switching from tonedeaf to concern. Kaito rubbed the back of his head.

"It's nothing really." His dismissal didn't stop Maki from demanding to see his cut and leading him downstairs to look at it, but not before tieing Shuichi up and leaving him for Rantaro to watch over, her reasoning being 'Rantaro' s the only mother fucker I can trust around here.', something Rantaro never expected to come from her mouth.

Rantaro glanced towards Kiibo, who was still shaking. "Its okay, everything's cool." Rantaro placed his hand on Kiibo's shoulder.

"Kaito.... Kaito could of died and it would of been my fault! Maki too, I dragged her into this! I just want this whole thing to be over with."

Kaito nodded before his eyes looked up to where Kiibo was, where they went wide. Kiibo noticed his concern but before he could say or do anything Kaito had leapt at the person behind him, swatting the knife out of their hands and pinning them down

"..." Kaito had heard descriptions of the blue haired maniac but never actually encountered her before, only hearing stuff from Maki and Rantaro. His eyes narrowed as Kiibo helped by holding her down.

"Tsumugi."

"Hah-" Tsumugi was thrown to the floor before she could even comprehend what was happening. Her cosplay quickly switched from the innocent Komaru to Tsumugi as she got thrown to the floor

Rantaro leaned over her, his face twisted in disgust. He'd heard about all the things she'd done, as well as right now, threatening his new friends life. 

'She's a monster.' Rantaros eyes seemed to darken. With all he'd heard and all he'd seen come out of her actions, she was no longer human. Anybody who lacked any kind of empathy or guilt was a monster. 

"What do we do now?" Rantaro broke out of his hatred filled trance to see a nervous Kiibo. He was trying his best to help hold her down but, really, the best he was doing was getting in the way. Rantaro could handle this. 

"Get the two downstairs. They can't hear us from up here for some-" 

"-Rantaro..?" Kiibo nervously interrupted before assuming a braver face. "It appears Shuichi has... escaped." 

"Those were military knots, how?" Rantaro glanced back and sure enough, Shuichi had gone. 

Rantaro narrowed his eyes, glaring at Tsumugi. The girl had put a wild expression on her face, and much to Rantaro's increasing anger and concern, stuck her tougue out. 

The green haired boy sighed. He had too much to deal with, and Shuichi could be anywhere. Also there was the fact that Tsumugi was the same strength as him and could easily overpower him if she realised. 

Kiibo was still at his side waiting for instructions. 

"..." He could easily get overpowered and killed if it wasn't for Kiibo here. But the fact Shuichi has escaped meant they were all in trouble. Including Maki and Kaito. Who, although they didn't expect it, were pretty well off, due to Maki's assassin training

Knock 

'What was that??! Probably Shuichi moving downstairs.'

"Kiibo." Kiibo turned to him as he spoke. "Can you stay here." 

"What-" 

Kiibo was stronger and heavier than Rantaro. He'd manage. Maki would also be fine. Rantaro got off Tsumugi, still pinning her down, as they both swapped positions. 

Knock

Something clattered to the floor from downstairs. 

"What are you doing, wouldn't it be better to stick together." Kiibo asked. Rantaro got up. 

"I'm not leaving." Rantaro spoke with a heavy voice. "If Shuichi attacks we need something to defend ourselves with." 

"Looking for weapons then?" 

"Yeah." Rantaro picked up a worn looking baseball bat from the wall in Toko's room. He weighed it in his hands. Perfect. 

'I should get something for Kiibo too.' Rantaro looked around the room a little more, not noticing something come up behind him.

"Rantaro?" Komaru's voice echoed from behind him as he jumped up with fright, swinging his bat around to face her. The bat was between him and her and ready to swing.

Rantaro couldn't quite see Kiibo or Tsumugi from where he was, but he wasn't an idoit. He leant from his mistakes. Tsumugi was a shape-shifting demon, it was as likely this was her as it was as likely to be the real Komaru.

He pointed the bat at her. "Tell me something only Komaru would know." In truth, he didn't actually know anything about Komaru, someone else should be in this position.

"I... was second in my class for swim team tryouts?" Komaru joked before jolting up at another loud smash from downstairs. "What the hell was that?!"

Rantaro kept the bat between them. "Tsumugi and Shuichi are evil and they're both here. Kiibo should have a hold on Tsumugi outside... if you're not Tsumugi."

"What do you mean?" The door burst open behind her.

"Don't listen to her, she's tricking you!" Komaru came in, out of breath.

Rantaro blinking, his mind processing the situation. He had two Komaru's in front of him.

"Who are you, what's happening?" The first Komaru shouted at the second.

"I'm Komaru Naegi, and you aren't going anywhere Tsumugi." The second spoke, before glancing at Rantaro and glancing down at his bat. "I have the cure, just get rid of this fake and we can save Shuichi."

"You're the fake, excuse me!" She glancing at Rantaro. "I don't even know whats happening, I just got home."

'Who do I trust... They both seem guilty and panicked. Though if I was in the same situation, I'd be panicked too. And what happened to Kiibo.'

"Uhm..." The falter in Rantaro's voice gave his indecisiveness away as he held the bat defensively. "First off, I'd like you both to back away please. And can I get Kiibo in here please."

"I passed Kiibo knocked out as I came up here. Even when I tried to wake him up he wouldn't budge." The first spoke.

"I saw him knocked out too." The second spoke, glaring at the other. "Except I saw this one knocking him out, as Tsumugi of course." 

Rantaro didn't know what to believe. 

He held the bat closer to himself. 

He wanted to trust both. 

That was impossible. 

"What did you say about a cure?" He asked. Maybe this was the answer. 

"There's no cure, she's shitting with you so you'll believe her." The first chimed out, irritated. "Let's just leave, we need to find Shuichi." 

"I do have a cure, it's right here!" The second Komaru held up her hand to reveal a sparkling greenish gold liquid. 

Smack. 

The first Komaru knocked it out of her hands, only for it be caught by Rantaro, who quickly dived for it, still holding the bat in one hand. 

He stood up, tucking the vial into his back pocket and facing Tsumugi head on. She had transformed back now, and her skin looked all irritated and dishevelled. 

"Give me that!" She tried grabbing it out of Rantaro's hand only to be stopped by Komaru. 

"So you're the fake." Rantaro muttered, before glancing at Komaru. 

"See if you can get the vial to Shuichi." He nodded at her before turning back to Tsumugi. 

"I've wanted to do this for a very long time." He whispered, before swinging the bat at her head, knocking her out and causing some blood to pour out. 

Tsumugi didn't even have time to react, thinking Rantaro was too chicken to actually knock her out. 

The green haired boy passed a knocked out Kiibo on the stairs. He picked the boy up in both arms and headed downstairs. 

Komaru ran over to Shuichi, who was chained up with an irritated Maki standing next to him, looking rather disgusted with the whole situation. 

"Is he... you know?" Komaru whispered loudly to Kaito and Maki. Shuichi half snarled at her questions, spitting out rage. 

"I'm right here you know?!" The group just tried their best to ignore him as Maki nodded. 

"Hm." Komaru knelt down to look at him as he kept snarling like a caught beast. 

Rantaro put Kiibo down on the chair next to Kaito's and ran over, joining Komaru. 

"Don't you have the cure?" Rantaro asked, a worried look in his eyes as he witness his friend thrashing against the chains. Komaru also looked worried. 

"Yes, but I'm unsure how we're going to give it to him. I mean, if anytime we go bear him, he reacts like... well, that, then..." 

The whole group could see what she meant. It was almost impossible to give him the cure, unless they released him and held him down. 

The chain were covering his arms, leaving almost no skin exposed. Komaru insisted she had to ingect it into his arms, as if she did the same with the legs, the vial would have less of a chance to succeed. 

"Also, Maki?" Maki whipped her head up at Rantaro's invitation. "Tsumugi's still upstairs. I kinda knocked her out." 

"Do you want me to get her?" 

"If you could." Maki sighed and exited the room, Kaito squishing next to Komaru and Rantaro trying his best to help. 

Kaito leaned his hands in to untie him before quickly thrusting them away as Shuichi tried to bite him. 

"What the fuck? I wasn't meant to deal with this." Kaito rubbed his hands as Komaru narrowed her eyes. 

"I'll hold his mouth, you untie the chains. Rantaro, get ready to jump on him." Rantaro got flustered at that wording but didn't show it, instead just nodding. 

"Three, two, one... Go." Rantaro pushed himself onto Shuichi, trying his best to ignore the awkwardness of the situation in favour of keeping his life. 

Kaito unwrapped his chains, holding his wrist out as Komaru made sure Shuichi wasn't trying to bite him. 

"Rantaro, can you uninfect him?" Komaru asked, her voice panting for breath as Shuichi kept trying to nip her fingers off. Rantaro panicked, swishing his head around to look for the cure. 

There. 

He found it laying next Shuichi but as his hand tried to grab it, Shuichi's mouth got free of Komaru's grip and managed to bite him. He wouldn't let go until Komaru physically pulled him off, leaving Rantaro holding his bleeding arm and Komaru physically exhausted. 

Rantaro gritted his teeth, reaching with other arm and making sure that he was quick this time. He held his breath. 

No bite. 

He successfully managed to get the vial, looking to Komaru for direction. 

"Just plug it into his wrist." Komaru instructed. Rantaro could see her exhaustion. 

The vial entered his arms as he let out a wince of pain, the first human reaction he had showed in a while. 

Shuichi's eyes drooped as he took one last glare at Rantaro before closing his eyes. 

Everyone was anxious. Kaito's leg bouncing and Komaru fiddled with her hands. Rantaro stared at Shuichi's now lifeless body. 

'Come back to us.' 

Ten minutes had passed. Rantaro hadn't stopped staring. 

Kaito had dissappeared upstairs to help Maki and Komaru wandered around the kitchen, phone to her eyes as she filled the future foundation in on what was happening. 

Rantaro's hands brushed along Shuichi's absentmindly. 

'... '

He was beginning to lose hope. 

Shuichi's eyes fluttered open. Yellow eyes meet Rantaro, the green haired boy closed his eyes, not realising Shuichi's had opened. 

Shuichi's face echoed with confusion before recognition flowed from his cheeks. 

His hands moved on their own, stroking Rantaro's fingers gently.... 

Rantaro glanced up seeing Shuichi's worried expression. "... Shuichi..." 

"..." The black haired boy could barely hold himself together. He was meant to be strong, he shouldn't cry, no! 

... He remembered everything. 

"Rantaro I-" Shuichi choked up, his eyes watering. He was... awful, he was despicable, he was a monster. 

"I-" He couldn't speak, he couldn't hold it together, this was all his fault. 

'What if... I didn't come back... '

Rantaro slowly moved forward, his arms wrapping around Shuichi. At this point, the detective began choking out tears, his face contorting into Rantaro's chest. 

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry-" Shuichi's arms tightened around Rantaro as the green haired boy said nothing. He didn't know what to say at this point. 

Was this even the real Shuichi. 

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry -" 

His voice cracked halfway through as he broke down into sobs. 

Rantaro was detached. 

He wanted to believe this was the real Shuichi. But... he... it wasn't... Tsumugi wouldn't make it this easy... 

He didn't want this... 

Any of this... 


	12. Chapter 12

"Tell us something only the real Shuichi would know." As soon as Rantaro let go of Shuichi, Maki made her statement, holding the bat from before. Her eyes echoed the question that the rest of the room held. 'Was this the real Shuichi? Were they being lied to, tricked again?' 

"And not something Tsumugi could have told you." Because of course, that's how they were filled last time. Kiibo brought the unconscious Tsumugi downstairs, chucking her near Maki and Kai to in case anything happened. Kaito had his astronaut training to help him, and Maki, of course, was a weapon expert. Nobody questioned where she got her abilities. 

"...I know what Tsumugi is really like..." Shuichi stated, his tears drying. Rantaro moved away as Maki chucked her bat to him, pulling her signature weapon, a knife, out of her pocket. How she fit that in there was beyond any of them. Rantaro stood, shivering with the bat in her palms. It felt weird to have Maki, such a closed off person trust him. Maki also seemed to have formed trust with Kaito, as she commanded him to keep a steady eye on Tsumugi while she interrogated. Kiibo seemed to be the only person who didn't have a close level of trust with her, however his trust was with Kaito and Rantaro. It was a complicated group. 

"What do you mean." Maki knew she would get let down - that everyone would fall into despair if he wasn't back to normal. He had to be, this was their chance to right wrongs. However the more he spoke, the less Maki trusted him. 

"I remember most things. My time with my uncle is fuzzy and the first few days at Hope Peak is. I remember... I remember making a promise with Rantaro. That we'd at least try to escape going to space as long as we could?" Shuichi looked up, uncertain of his words. The looks of untrust and doubt his former friends (and people he barely knew) was killing him slowly. He didn't know how to prove his trust. 

And he still had important information to share. So important, they might actually find it in their hearts to forgive him. "Tsumugi, that Tsumugi you have over there, is infected." 

Kiibo, of all people, scoffed. Maki joined in, Rantaro was still clinging on to the hope this was actually Shuichi, but it just seemed like it was Infected Shuichi trying to throw them through another loop. 

"Why should we believe you?" He didn't have an answer to Makis question. He didn't know what he could say to prove his point, that it was really him. Infected him could know all the things he knew, it was the worst feeling, to know you're friends may never trust you. However he might have the solution to this whole thing. 

He might be important for once. 

Important enough to not get forgetten at the edge of town, important enough to not be shoot down because one girl wanted others to feel what she was going through, important enough to not get shot again by the same girl, important enough to not succumb to despair. 

He was getting shot down alot these past weeks. 

Important enough to make a difference. 

"While I was with Tsumugi, before this whole thing, she had acted normal, if not a bit shy. While I was with her again, she broke out of her despair facade, telling me she could actually control herself and that she was just a back passenger to her 'Pregame self.' "

"That wouldnt of made sense to tell me when I had already fell to despair. There's no reason to lie, and, even if there was, she acted genuine, like... a scared little girl. I feel like her despair may have been different from ours, perhaps one more intense. Kaedes only been robbing stores, Tsumugi wants the whole world to die. "

"And that would make sense, if her despair was different than ours, it would explain the off things she does when under despair." Shuichi lifted his head up, looking Maki in the eyes. She could see no sign of lying, but this was simply impossible. The girl who she's been fighting, who took Kaede and degraded Maki had been under the same influence as Shuichi, perhaps even more so. 

The detective continued. "She's fighting it from the inside, in small little ways. Like when she took the despair vials. Kirigiri told me a USB also went missing, one which contained a program that contained an AI." 

"That AI's name was Chiaki Nanami, which is the way they solved the despair virus from the second killing game. If she wanted to inflict despair, she would have destroyed it, however she's been holding onto it ever since, never getting the chance to use it. Also her despair self doesn't seem to know about it or what it does. I asked, and that was the first thought that something might be off with her."

"So what, she kidnapped an AI. Maybe she just wants to kill it later?" Maki argued. Shuichi spoke up again, glaring the girl in the eyes with fierce belief. 

"No. I... Have a theory... That if we plug Tsumugi and the AI in one of the capsules from the second game, it could help her overcome her despair, which, as Komaru said-" Komaru seemed to only now tune into the conversation, her body jerking to attention. "-is reversable. "

"Even if all this is true, why should we help her?" Kiibo questioned. Shuichi honestly couldn't find a good answer for that. He wanted to help, especially if Tsumugi was going through the same pain as him. It was involitary, if they could forgive him, theyd forgive her, right? Had they forgiving him...? 

"I don't know... It was just an idea." He was just as useless as when this whole thing started. Rantaro sighed, bending down to Shuichis height, still tied around the pole of the house, and addressed his former friend. 

Former... Would they be able to be friends with everything that happened. 

Shuichi spoke again, before Rantaro could. "I also want to save Kokichi. He's really nice when you get to know him. And, i want to get out of here alive. If that's possible. Even after this, the ultimate hunt will still go on, this is just a minor hiccup. I... don't know if I'm prepared to go to space."

"...I don't want you to go if you're not prepared. We can't just wait for this whole situation to blow over though, we have to fix, we're the only people who know how to fix it. We are, quite literally, humanities last hope. And even if we don't go to space, I think by fixing this whole thing, the despair virus, will still give the citizens some hope."

Kiibo tuned up at Rantaro words, awkwardly gazing down to Shuichi then up at the group around him. "I like what you said. We still have to go to space however..." He didn't want to disagree with Makoto or Kirigiri, two people he looked up to the most. However he found his heart (and inner voice) agreeing with Rantaro words. "We can stay here until everyone is prepared to go. We're immune to the virus, so we have as much time as we like to say goodbye... I personally would like to thank Makoto before leaving, even if its the smallest thing compared to what everyone else would like to do."

This time Maki spoke up. "Id like resolve things with Kaede. She ruined my life, yet I know she didn't mean to. We were young stupid kids, and that may have warped my mind. I'd like to go to therapy." She thought back on it, giving a small out of character giggle despite the bleak circumstances. "I think me and her both need it." 

"Wow, that's depressing." Kaito, rough and blunt as ever, stated in response. "Well, my grandma says exercise is the best therapy, so if you wanna train together after all this is done?" 

Maki went back to her in expressive look, contrast to Kaitos now very welcoming and slightly nervous look. She sighed, allowing just one (1) slight smile onto her face. "I mean, I think ill still need actual therapy. But if I've got time after fixing my mistakes and going to therapy... Yeah. I'll do some training with you." Kaiot looked happier than Rantaro had ever seen him. Granted he hadnt known him that long, yet nevertheless it was calming, to know everyone was trying to sort their lives out. They hadn't even thought of this thing stopping, only countless days and nights of running. Rantaro looked around. These people were all like him. Wrongly convicted, and forced to change their destiny's. 

At least they were in charge of how their destiny's changed. 

Shuichi spoke up now. "If I can speak... I'd like to settle on a goal too..." Everyone went quiet as Shuichi got nervous. Everyone's attention was on him. He had to speak. 

And yet he knew exactly what to say, the goal becoming fixed in his mind ever since he woke up. 

"I want to be important. And not just 'I'm an ultimate, I'm better than you...' I want to help people with my time. At the detective agency, I was kind of doing that. However I also hated it. My uncle was strictly monitoring me, and I had no room to breathe or make me own choices. I want to use my talent to help me." The thought came to his mind in a flash, how he could use his talent yet also not go back to his uncles. 

"I want to become a private investigator. I can learn from Kirigiri, at least until the other ultimates are ready to go. I know I won't be ready for at least a year, so I'll tell her, and hope she understands." 'And maybe Kokichi could help. He mentioned wanting to be equals in his organisation, why not making a private investigator company and being equals there'. Shuichi was fairly certain that Kokichi was lying about his organisation, and for their time as a cop, Kokichi liked it even more than Shuichi did. He didn't mention Kokichi though, that would add unnecessary details. He would bring it up to him later though. 

That said they needed to find Kokichi. Komaru stepped up. 

"When me and Toko were kidnapped, they brought us too a close location, where Kaede was. When I escaped, I learnt it was the old killing game location, where the island game had taken place. Kaede was there, itll be like hitting two birds with one stone, we can rescue Toko while also finding Kaede. "

"I think you mean three bird with one stone." Kiibo interrupted, before quickly apologising and giving his thoughts. "If what Shuichi says is true, then we can get the real Tsumugi back there." 

"What if we don't want her back." Makis hostile tone suggested violence. "It's too much work to get her here to there without something going wrong. Why don't we just kill her now and then leave." 

"No!" Shuichi was opposed the idea. "We need to at least try. I know what it's like to be in that position, where you can't do anything. To even try to save yourself is a big effort, but she tried her hardest, even if she couldn't manage it all the way. Please. I'm not asking you to forgive her. Just give her the benifit of doubt. We can wrok personal quotas out once she is in the program."

Maki sighed but surprisingly, didn't object. Komaru smiled. "I'll get us a car halfway there, but the location is on an island. Luckily not too far offshore. I can get us a boat there." 

"You're a lifesaver." Maki thanked her. Komaru smiled yet again. 

"Least I can do. You kids have been through enough... Having the weight of the world on your shoulders. Its painful." She addressed Maki directly. "You've also managed to lead your group of peers, despite being antisocial, you've inspired them to keep going." 

"I have?" 

"Yes. You might have some issues to work out but, at you're heart, you're a good person." 

Maki broke down. She couldn't believe, after all these years, all her friends and family pushing her away, this caretaker had called her a good person. Those were the words she had longed to hear all her life, since the incident, everyone, even her closest friends had avoided her and cut her off. Shed believed, for the longest time, that she was a monster, she didn't deserve forgiveness. 

Yet now, right here and now, Komaru words hit her. She was a good person. These were coming out of a womans mouth, a real genuine human being who believed she was a good person, who believed in her. 

Through the crying, she broke down in Komaru arms, the woman rubbing her gently on the back. Maki was still a child, she didn't deserve all she had been through. "Thank you..." Komaru heard the words whispered out, a genuine display of love and emotion, all at once. 

They stayed like that for several minutes, not wanting to let go. Eventually Maki turned away, with newfound emotion. She had a group to led. "Let's get going." 

The car was packed, with Komaru taking the front seat, Shuichi sitting passenger, and Maki, Kaito, Kiibo and Rantaro stocked in the back, with Tsumugi in the boot, something Kaito could easily keep track of, since his seat could view what was happening back there. Maki hadn't realised her she was the only girl here (aside from Tsumugi) until she was uncomfortablely sat next to two sweaty guys. Kaito noticed her uncomfortableness, sliding to the window and squishing himself against it so Maki would have more space. 

They were approaching the Dock before someone darted in front of the road. Komaru swug the car, just barely avoiding the person before slowing down. 

"Who was it?" Maki was curious. Komaru shook her head. 

"I don't know, we passed so quick I didn't get a proper view." Komaru got out of the car. Maki tried to reason. 

"No, get back in, our mission is more important than some person." Maki was scared they would rob the car, or worse. However the figure seemed lanky, small and scared. Shuichi recognised them, jumping out of the car with haste. 

"Maki, Rantaro, do you guys have the antidote?" Kiibo handed it over to him, just as the figure got up. Shuichi narrowed his eye, his anticipation and fear nearly overwhelming him. 

He'd never thought they'd see each other again. 

"Komaru, hold him down." Shuichi commanded, running to the oh so familiar figure. 

Komaru obliged, much to the figures uncomfort. He twisted and turned and as Shuichi approached, he could see just how sickly and pale he was. He was in misery, what had Tsumugi done to him. Was he infected, all infected people seemed to get manipulative, yet this just seemed cruel. 

"Please don't hurt me!" Kokichi said his first words, the first words Shuichi had heard him say in a long time. He couldn't bare to see his friend like this. 

"We're not going to hurt you." Shuichi voice wavered. This was the most vulnerable position he'd seen Kokichi in, the boy who usually covered his lies with more lies not being able to fall back on that? It must have been traumatising. 

Despair inducing, even. 

Shuichi keep his cool, somehow, through pure panic. He wanted to help Kokichi through this and the more the boy was moving, the less he could do that. 

I can't let this fail. 

"My name is Shuichi Saihara." Kokichis eyes showed no response to his name. It hurts Shuichi at little bit, but he'd been in the same position so he could understand. "I'm going to give you an antidote to the despair." 

"Despair?" Kokichis eyes clouded with confusion, before reacting even more then before. "I don't want to fall into despair!"

Shuichi stayed calm. Telling him he already hadn't wouldn't help at all. "I'm not going to let that happen. Whatever happens, I want to protect you, even if you don't remember who I am."

Kokichi went silent. "Why would you want to protect someone as boring and useless as me...?" 

"I don't think you're boring or useless at all. In fact, you're the opposite. You're the person who brought me out of my shell, you brought others out of their shell, like Kiibo. You convinced Kirigiri to let us help, and that singlehandedly helped us stop the virus, as well as obtain what happened to Tsumugi. You are the most important and interesting person I've met and... "Shuichi went quiet, his words getting quieter and more emotional. "I don't want to lose you to this virus." 

Kokichis eyes were shaking. "I don't know who any of those people were or what I did... But I can't see any traces of lying in your eyes..." He went still. "Okay. I believe you..." 

"Thank you." Shuichi whispered under his breathe as he slowly stuck the vial into Kokichis arm. The boy got stiller and stiller. 

"He might take a while to wake up. I say we bring him back to the car and keep going." Komaru mentioned. Shuichi nodded, picking Kokichi up and over his shoulder. He had a world to save after all. 

And a few people. 

"I'm so so sorry, I shouldn't have ran, I should have helped you I'm such a coward-" As soon as Kokichi woke up he start spluttering about how much he messed up, with Shuichi comforting him, saying he did the right thing and everyone else in the car awkwardly watching. Kiibo tried his best to comfort the once impish boy, and was instantly greeted with a long drawn out hug from him. He was surprised, yet it was a pleasent surprise.

"We need to go on foot the rest of the way." Komaru announced, the car stopped near some trees. "The boat should be near the docks still, but it'll be at least 30 minute walk." she glanced around. "Does everyone have water?"

Maki nodded. She had made sure to pack enough before leaving, Komaru had told her about the long walk. She could manage it in 10 minutes, however with a big group it was understand that it was slower. And this confrontation wasn't something she could do alone. 

Kokichi hid behind Kiibo and Shuichi. He didn't trust Maki however hard he tried to, the girl had handed him over. And she hadn't even been despairifyed! He held Shuichis hand as they walked, Shuichi finding slight comfort in it, allowing it to stay there. He hoped the boy would be back to his normal self. He still wanted to ask Kokichi if he was interested in starting a business or something together, yet now would be the wrong time. 

"Now the islands very big." Komaru explained as they walked, sticking near Maki. "However much you don't want to, we may have to split up."

Maki folded her arms. "We're not doing that." She wanted to keep her newfound group in order, and out of despair. A group of them could handle Kaede, one or two definitely wouldn't. 

"It may not be idle, but the facility where Kaede is hiding, and where the simulation is, is hidden from top view and undisclosed. It will take more than a day to scout the island as a group, and Kaede would probably know of our whereabouts then. When we split up, we'll have surprise on our side, as well as the emergency system. It'll ring out across the island, informing the other that we've found it. It's also not able to be heard inside the facility, for whatever reason, so Kaede will still be unprepared. Hopefully you guys are good at following sound. "

"What groups are we going in?" Rantaro trusted everyone here, yet knew the others had their own alliances. "And what about Tsumugi?" Both desicions had their pros and cons, though with the right groups, they may pull this off. 

"I'm staying with Shuichi!" Kokichi held his hand up, a tiny bit of his self fuffulling personality coming back. Komaru gladly pairly them up before looking for other pairs. 

"I'll go with Kiibo!" Kaito proudly held his and Kiibos hands up together. Kiibo only had the strength of an old man so Kaito would have to look out for him. 

"I would offer to go with Rantaro, though I think he should be paired with Shuichi and Kokichi." Maki said Rantaro desicion for him. "Kokichis still recovering and so is Shuichi. Even if Rantaros not that strong, three is better than two." Rantaro poured before agreeing. Makis points were valid. 

"That leaves you and me Komaru." Maki paired herself up with Komaru, as well as taking the knocked out Tsumugi off Kaitos shoulders and onto her own. "We'll take Tsumugi as well." 

"That settles it then." Komaru was happy with the development as she rounded the forest corner, exclaiming. "Just in time too. I found our boat!"

The group rounded up, jumping aboard the speeder. Komaru admittedly didn't know how to drive a speeder, so Rantaro gladly took over, being the ultimate adventurer and all that. However, this left him out of the talking between groups as he was in a separate room. Kiibo noticed this, walking over. 

"So... Since this is finally ending, what do you plan to do?" He asked. The two hadn't really spoken much, aside from general topics so it was a surprise to the robot to even come over to him. He hadn't even thought about what would come after this, during everyone announcing their plans he had stayed silent, listening, glad that his friends could move on. 

"I haven't really thought of it." That was mostly true. He hadn't thought about the future since this whole thing started. Before that, he had just thought he'd be on the run for the rest of his life. 

"You must have some goal in mind." The robot insisted. Rantaro remembered Kiibos meesly and easily completeable goal. 'Say thank you to Makoto.' 

Even that was more planned than his future. His parents had completely abandoned him, even if the ultimate hunt hadn't started, he would have probably still cut ties with them. His only goals before all that was to go adventuring with his siblings, and then they all went missing. He still thought his parents had something to do with it, but he couldn't exactly confront them, lest something happen to him too. 

He kind of just wanted to look after his sisters after this all was done, or at least make sure they were okay. They were never actually killed, just gone missing. 

He settled his goal in that instant. 

"I want to find my sisters. They went missing, and my parents did it. I want to find out if they're alive." Even if his parents were asshole, they would kill, especially their own child. They might sell them off or something, but never kill. 

"That's a noble goal." Kiibo looked impressed. "I heard about your sisters on the news, and there's plenty of forum posts about it." 

"Really?" Was his goal actually accomplishable. 

"People keep offering information about the case, information that has not been brought to light under the cops, for whatever reason. I... only say this, because I was invested in that case for about a week straight. The forum was really interesting!" Kiibo looked awkward, explaining away how he knew all this. Rantaro didn't care, he'd often fell into late night rabbit holes of his own. He'd tried to teach himself to woodwork at 3am more than once. 

"And you, do you really just want to thank Makoto and move on." Kiibo got confused by Rantaros question before his eyes, quite literally, lit up. A bright blue glow washed the area fading dimly out. Rantaro didn't pay it much mind, it was the way Kiibo helped show up emotions. Though he was human enough to Rantaro. 

"Oh! Perhaps you interpretted my thanks different. I don't just want to say thank you. I want to pay him back for everything him and Kirigiri have done for me. And..." Kiibos voice got out of characterly low. "I want to see my creator. One last time." 

Rantaro was about to respond before Kiibo added to his statement. "Well. Visit where he passed on at least." 

Oh. He meant death. Rantaro felt pity for the robot as the latter raised his hand up.

"Good luck to us! We're approaching the island." The boat sped near the island shore, perhaps a little too close as Rantaro wasn't paying attention. However he managed it, and the crew got into groups, giving each other a final goodbye. They all knew how dangerous this was. Kaede and Tsumugi in the same place. Even if Tsumugi hadn't woken up yet, she was bound to. Maki grimaced. They'd be able to take her down. They had to.

The groups split off. Kaito and Kiibo headed to the forest, whereas Maki and Komaru headed to the stones. Rantaro, Kokichi and Shuichi headed to the beachfront. 

"At least you've calmed down more." Shuichi smiled as the purple haired boy pouted. 

"You should have slapped me out of it or something." 

"There's the Kokichi I know and-" Shuichi stopped himself yet Kokichi caught on. 

"Love? Love?? You love me right Shu Shu? You don't hate me, right?" His mood seemed to change from innocent hurt flowerboy to sinister in a second. "Don't get me wrong though, I have extreme trauma from what happened, I'm just trying to lighten the mood so you don't treat me like a piece of glass." His face was dead still. Shuichi uncomfortablely looked around from Rantaro, who was far enough away to not hear Kokichis words. He gave a thumbs up. 

"That's, uh, fair... You know, I was in the same situation as you. If you wanna talk about it later, like when all of this is done, we can." Shuichi thought back to Maki and her life goals. She's not the only one who needs therapy. Maybe him and Ouma could have a double class or something. He didn't know how it worked. 

"Just don't think of me differently... okay?" Kokichis voice got quieter and quieter. Shuichi looked toward Kokichis hand wrapped around his and his own, before looking at the true emotions showing on his face. Kokichis was scared. 

"Everyone's been distrusting me, ever since I got infected. Even before then, Rantaro left me and Tsumugi betrayed me. You think I'd ever wish that to happen to another human being? You've been through enough, we both have been through enough..." Shuichi licked his lips. He hadnt even thought through his words, he just wanted to comfort Kokichi. For the boy to trust him. "I wont treat you any different than before." 

"Thank you." Kokichi gave him a hug. Falling into despair. He still shuddered at the thought. It was like having a nightmare about your worst fear, though it was real and he couldn't wake up, no matter how hard he tried. "Race you to the beach, three two one, go!" Kokichi donning his old uncaring laid back troublesome mask, as Shuichi shouted behind him he took off, the taller boy fast on his heels. 

"Hey no fair!" Shuichi fell to the ground as Kokichi sped in front of him giggling. 

"Never said tripping wasn't allowed!" He boasted, making it to the beach before anyone. Shuichi started walking, losing interest in the race. Rantaro walked beside him. 

"Good to see you two have worked stuff out." Rantaro smiled, a pure smile for the stressful situation. "I feel so much like a third wheel though." 

Shuichi got quiet. "Rantaro?" 

"Mhm?" 

"Are you and me... Are we friends?" 

Rantaro glanced to the ground. Sandy. Was to be expected from a beach. "If we're not I'd like to be. I know I fucked you over when I went back from Kaede and if you're willing to forgive me for that... I'd appreciate it..." 

Shuichi laughed. Not the response you'd expect from that sentence but okay. "I fucked you over to, by going all evil and that..." 

"You could control that though. There's no excuse for my actions..." Rantaro clutched his hands so much they went white. Kokichi kept running in front of them, with so much pent up energy that he was like a little kid. 

"You're actions got us here. And yes, it was a messed up thing to do but you know what. I can understand where you're coming from. And you're lucky I'm a forgiving person." Shuichi teased him, lightly tapping him on the shoulder with his. 

Rantaro seemed surprised at this, stumbling. Yet when he came back up he had a caring smile. "You're more confident. Kokichis a good influence on you." 

"Thanks." He didn't feel more confident. He just felt more relaxed. Let it be Kokichi, the absence of his uncle, all the events from the ultimate hunt and forward. Something changed in him. A good change. 

Maki and Komaru stood side by side, not overly talkative yet somehow enjoying each others company. Komaru had almost taken on a motherly approach to the girl, despite only being a few years older. Maki found comfort that someone would believe in her. Yet one thought still ticked in the back of her mind. This had all happened because she was an ultimate. 

"Komaru..." Makis voice was more soft, more emotional. Komaru stopped. This was something big for the straight faced leader to be emotional about something. Although she was getting more open so either or. 

"This whole thing happened because I was an ultimate." Komaru nodded, wondering where she was going with this. "But... I don't know if I want to be an ultimate. I'm fine with this whole thing it's just..." Maki sighed. "I'm the ultimate assassin... I don't want to be the ultimate assassin." 

Her tone suggested she had looked into this more then a few times. "Everyone is resolving to help others with their talents, like Shuichi and Rantaro. I don't know how I could help anyone with mine though, that doesn't end with someone dying." 

Komaru nodded. She knew Maki was the ultimate assassin, everyone's talents were plastered across the news, paper and screens. She could also guess how restricting that was. Everyone had helpful talents yet hers was murderous, more gruesome than adventuring or investigating. 

Something you didn't want to be known for. 

"Why don't you just pick a new talent?" Komaru suggested. "It's not normal to change a talent, sure, but I'm pretty sure at least someone's done it before. I mean, it's not as if youd go to Hopes Peak for those talents." 

Maki took her words in. She could do that. She hadn't even thought of it before. "What talent would I do?" 

"That's up to you. Woodworking, art, music, teaching, writing." Komaru listed a few. Makis eyes went to the floor, thinking hard. 

"I've always wanted to do something with children..." 

Komaru hands clapped together. "Then you can do that! Nothings stopping you." 

Maki smiled at the floor, choosing not to dwell on it. She could work stuff out later. "Maybe." 

Kiibo and Kaito edged along the forest, finding a great dirt path in the middle that they were pretty sure led right to it. Let's just say they were in high hopes, with Kiibo showing more confidence with the purple haired boy around. 

Though they were also getting on each others nerves. "Kaito, if you shout your name one more time, I'm going to go back and get Komaru." 

"You're talking pretty loud for something that's meant to be a surprise mission." 

"And you've been shouting your name in the woods for the past 10 minutes. " Kiibo was fuming. "Just be quiet for a few minutes, or until we find this thing." 

"Jeez, somebody's whiny." Kaito pouted, shoving his arms together and continued on quieter. Kiibo seemed happy at this arrangement. 

"I think I found it!" Kiibo exclamated as they rounded the dirt path corner to find a giant facility. It had been thirty minutes and they were beginning to lose hope. Though they had no idea where the others were. 

"Let's go in!" Kibo wanted to stop Kaito brashly entering, but they needed to get inside anyways. He pulled Kaito into a nearby Bush as a guard pasted, dressed head to toe in a metallic armor. 

'The future foundation?' Kiibo read the name plate of the guard. That can't have been Kaedes organisation, no he'd heard of it before too. 

Though where... 

"Get the guards armor." Kaitto was already on it, bringing the guard into the bush and knocked them unconscious. Kaito decided to wear the armor aside from Kiibo, Kiibo couldn't wear human clothes anyways. 

"What do you want me to do then?" 

"Once I let myself in, I let you in too and we look for this thing together." For all the thing he'd called Kait stupid, the plan might actually just work. 

The two scrambled in, luckily the door on required a cardswipe, something Kaito had got from the guard. The interior was well decorated, however had constant guards marching around. At least three passed as Kaito and Kiibo had to stay trembling still. Though there wasn't any guards after that so they tiptoed through the floors, Kiibos metal feet made the same sound as guards shoes. 

Kaito regarded himself as a lucky guy, so when the first room they checked had the alarm for the island he wasn't even surprised. Kiibo kept thinking it was a trap, however as Kaito pulled the lever, nothing seemed to happen. Either the switch was broken or Komaru wasn't lying when she said nobody inside the building could hear it. 

Beeppppp Beepppp! 

Kokichis head spring up when he heard the alarm. He turned bakc to Rantaro and Shuichi. "Is that it?" 

"Sounds like a giant alarm clock." Rantaros statement didn't answer the question so Kokichis assumed it was. 

"Where's it coming from?" Kokichi asked. Now was the endgame, now was the moment, he had to get there, to support Kiibo! And Kaito but mostly Kiibo. And his newfound friends, Shuichi and Rantaro. This was for all of them. 

Kokichi races ahead into the forest as Shuichi tried catching up, ultimately failing as the smaller sped up, approaching the heart of it. Rantaro started jogging, he wasn't in a running mood, as Shuichi kept pace with him, only barely, seeing as he wasn't the most fit and was already exhausted. 

Kokichi lost sight of Rantaro and Shuichi but it didn't matter. All the mattered was this. The endgame. Everything that had happened had happened for this. 

'Where was that noise coming from?' He darted left before trying right, getting himself more lost in the forest. They'd eventually met up so he wasn't too worried about his friends following his tracks. He rounded the corner. 

Before his eyes widened. 

'What...?' Kokichi felt himself go sick, his knuckles whitened as he tensed up. 'Out of everything... Every moment...' 

He felt like dropping to the ground. He needed to run, he needed to get away. This was something he'd never imagined happening, yet also imagined every night, a fateful meeting. Someone he'd never thought he'd see again. 

The white haired boy glanced up, his eyes heading down towards Kokichi as he donned the same wide eye expression. His brown haired friend next to him glanced down too, showing no recognition. 

'This was all wrong, he needed to leave, he needed to complete his mission and get out. Run. Run. Run.' Kokichis head was whirring. He was glued to the spot however, not baring to move a muscle, whether with disbelief or fear. 

The white haired male spoke first. "Kokichi...?" 

"What are you doing here..." The first words they've spoken in the past three years and it's what are you doing here? Really? Kokichi didn't know whether to be furious, relieved or scared. He hadn't seen his brother for three whole years when the whole went in chaos. He could have been dead, Kokichi thought he had died for the first few months. Before, of course... he'd seen the news coverings. Several teenagers from Hopes Peak had converted to despair while the rest had been scattered. He hoped his brother had been scattered, trying to find him again even through thick and thin yet the more he ran the less he seems sure of that. 

One of his towns had been bombed by the despaired teenagers. The future foundation was trying to get things under control though nothing seemed to change. He felt surer and surer his brother was causing the mess until he got confirmation by the foundation. His brother was in the class that fell to despair. He also got a warning. 

If he see his brother or notices him or finds him. 

Run. 

He should be running, why wasn't he running, he was glued to the spot. 

"Whose this?" The brown haired boy asked. Kokichi didn't recognise him but as he turned his face it was like one eye was green and the other was red. Of course that was just the sun but it was very alarming. 

Kokichi still didn't speak to either boy. The white haired one got worried, edging closer. Kokichi took a step back. He was scared. No. He was terrified. He didn't know if his brother was still in despair, or if his brother would ever want to see him again. He imagined a teary reunion yet Komaeda was just treating him like he'd walked into his room. 

"Kokichi...?" Komaedas voice wobbled. Now he was concerned. Maybe he didn't remember what happened since he was despairified. Maybe he didn't want to see Kokichi. Maybe he hated him. Kokichi wouldn't blame him.

Did Komaeda know about the ultimate hunt? Did he care? Kokichi reasoned with himself. No, if he knew he'd try to get into contact. 

Another part of him argued. What if Komaeda wasn't searching for him. He didn't care. He wanted to leave his old life behind, start a new one. It wouldn't be unlike him. He didn't speak about his past much. 

He was still frozen to the spot. Komaedas voice grew even more worried as he's trembled. 

He didn't know what to say. Should he start with the three years bit. How they hadn't seen each other. How much Kokichi missed him. Or should he also act natural. It would be awkward, but if he was treating Kokichi casually, he should return it, right? 

Kokichi took a few steps back, just as Shuichi and Rantaro caught up with him. They had been following his footprints after all. 

"What's wrong? Who are you?" Shuichi looked from Kokichi, trembling and blankly staring with a mix of emotions in his eyes, to Komaeda, trembling too yet not as much with a concerned expression. 

"My name is Komaeda..." Komaeda glanced from Kokichi to Shuichi. "And you must be my brothers friends." 

"Brother?" Shuichis eyes windened, turning back to Kokichi. "I didn't know you had a brother." 

Komaedas friend did the same to Komaeda. "I didn't know you had a brother either, what the hell?" 

"We haven't seen each other since before the end of the world..." Komaeda explained. Kokichis blood was fuming, how could his brother handle this so casually. 

"You left me!" Kokichi shouted. Instantly the mood turned sour. Komaedas eyes windened as everyone elses got confused. He knew what this was about. "You... You fell to despair, I was so scared and helpless... I didn't know what to do, who to trust, I just wanted my big brother back." Kokichis mind ran off, his voice gets quieter than his inial statement. He didn't have control over his words anymore, he was spitting out whatever came to mind, which was alot of truth. "I missed you... Alot. And then, the future foundation told me not to talk to you, to not see you and to run away from you if u ever saw you again... And now you're here, and I'm not sure what to think, I'm not sure who I am." 

Kokichi stepped back this time. Before stepping forwards and holding Kokichi in a heartful hug. His eyes were already blurry. "I'm so sorry Kokichi... I didn't want to, I never wanted to leave you. I regret everything, I didnt even think to search for you after waking up, I tried not to think about it, instead waiting until my friends woke up from their comas. I missed you so much. " 

Kokichi lent into the hug. "I missed you too." His eyes were blurred with tears aswell. Perhaps not the heartful resolution he wanted, yet he was happy with it. He was happy. 

"Okay, hate to burst the bubble, but what is that alarm?" Komaedas friend asked. "Also clal me Hajime. I'm a friend of Komaedas." 

Rantaro quickled explained what was going on as the two brothers kept hugging each other. 

"Wait you guys fell into despair?" Hajime looked shocked. No, not shocked... Scared. Hajime looks scared. More scared than an average person would be that is. 

"These two did." Rantaro, despite the bleak circumstances and odds kept calm and relaxed, pointing his thumbs at the two beside him. 

"That's... Not good... I didn't even know that was going on. Why didn't Hopes Peaks think to tell us..." His eyes went wide. "Did something happen to Hopes Peak??" 

"Hope Peak is fine. They didn't want more people to worry about the situation. Or so I'm told." Rantaros eyes narrowed. "We really need to get moving though, do you know where the base is?" 

"Yep!" Kokichi pulled himself away from Komaeda as the taller spoke. "Follow the dirt road near the center island, its easy." 

The group followed Komaeda and Hajime, dipping through the forestry and plants to reveal a very large, very shiny base of operations. Komaeda explained that only ultimates and future foundation were allowed to get in, but as his student ID got declined he realised someone must have changed it. It would also explained the guards walking around, usually guards would just relax around the island. Whatever guards these were, they were not future foundation. 

Hajime tried the future foundation ID Makoto had given him when he became an honourary member. It worked. 

They all ran inside. "Where would Kaede be?" Rantaro asked. 

"I'd say split up, Me, Kokichi and Hajime can try bottom, Shuichi and Rantaro could try top." Komaeda suggested.

Kokichi rolled his eyes, a bit of his impish personality returning to him. "What is it with you guys and splitting up?"

They split up, Kokichi still not wanting to quite leave Shuichi side but also not leave his brothers. Shuichi bid him a fair well before the two boys left headed to the top. 

"Shuichi!" Maki whispered yelled to him, heading over as fast as she could manage while trying to not make any noise. Shuichi greeted her. 

She was out of breath, something that Shuichi would guess was out of character, yet before he could even think about it, Maki was knocked to the floor with a bat, another Maki standing over her. 

Shuichi glanced from one to the other. "Tsumugi?" Komaru ran over, very exhasted. 

"We couldnt stop her until she slowed down. And then lucky for us you appeared." Komaru explained before looking down to 'Maki', who, like last time, had switched back to regular old Tsumugi once knocked out. 

"Where's Kokichi?" Maki asked, her voice growing worried yet still maintaining her firm attitude. Shuichi explained what happened to her. She didn't show any emotion aside from giving a nod as they continued up. 

"Kaito and Kiibo are downstairs looking for Kaede. I doubt she'd be down there however as the simulation rooms are up here." Maki explained. They had reached the end of the stariwell and only had one option. The big metal door lying in front of their eyes. 

Maki was the one to finally push it open. Rantaro grabbed the bat she was using as she took out a knife. Komaru stayed back, slightly protective over these new kids yet not having a weapon of her own. Before she spotted something. 

"Do they still make these...?" The question was small and to herself as she leaned down to pick up a microphone, having small button on the side. She hadn't seen one of these since... well, during the war... 

Komaru got into position again, microphone at the ready. Shuichi also didn't have a weapon, or so he thought. Just as Komaru leaned to pick something up he had the same idea. Aside from the fact the only thing around him were scattered books. He could maybe throw them? 

He picked a few up, weighing them. He could definitely throw these. He tried not to cringe at the idea of books getting ruined, it was necessary. 

Finally, with everyone in position, they opened the door. 

Inside was two small connected rooms. In the middle of these rooms were pods, empty. 

And around these pods was an army of monokumas. Kaede had been busy. The monokumas waited, just as the people did, for the reddish gold chair in the center of the two rooms to swivel around to face them. It was none other then Kaede. 

"Glad you could make it..." She sniggered. "Thought you guys would have gotten lost. Since you guys had taken too long I had time to get these bad boys built up." She pet one of the monokumas as it glared at the group. "Of course, where I come from, these guys are a staple mascot character, but since theyre an actually design here, I was able to find blueprints to access them. Isn't that lovely!" 

'That isn't Kaede.' Maki grimaced. Kaede was alot of things, but not this. This was like an outsider was speaking, a viewer to their world. 

"Anyways, I was kind of hopping one of the other staple mascot characters would show up, like maybe Makoto or Hajime. However this will do! I'll move on to them later..." She smiled darkly. "Goodbye!" 

The monokumas had started attacking as nobody thought to do anything while she was monologing. Komaru sprung into action spraying the monokumas on her side with 'Break!'. Maki moved like a ghost through the creatures, knife out and guns blazing. Rantaro kept swing his bat at them and although he was doing alright his progress was slow. Luckily Shuichi just kept throwing whatever he could find at them, at that seemed to do the trick. The monokumas were dropping one by one. Kaede was outraged. 

"How...? No this shouldn't be happening. I'm changing this." Just as the last of the monokumas were picked off, she grabbed the item beside her. A full sword. She pulled it over her shoulder, marching down to the group. 

Maki readied her knife in response, gesturing for the rest of the group to get back. Rantaro stared at her, trying to work out what she had planned. The only thing he could she in her eyes was brute determination. As she stepped forward, she let herself flinch. Just a tiny bit, but enough for Rantaro, the nearest to her, to pikc up on it. She had no plan. 

He stepped back. He trusted her completely, yet everyone here knew a sword was no match for a knife. His fingers tightened on the bat. 

Kaede didn't pick up on the flinch, walking over dramatically, sneering at Makis excuse of a weapon. She readied her sword, meeting Makis knife in the center. A loud clash was heard, the two metals collided. Maki was struggling, even with her strength and abilities she couldn't keep it up for much longer. If she jumped out of the way, Shuichi would get sliced down, she had nowhere to run to, and no way of winning this. Kaede smirked. She knew this too. 

Thump! 

Rantaros bat hit Kaede skull, knocking the girl out flat. Luckily as she fell her balde didn't hit anyone, and Maki stepped back, accidentally hitting Shuichis toes. 

The blond was out cold, her body still. Luckily her head wasn't bleeding, so Rantaro hoped that meant she was okay. 

"You got her!" Kaitos voice from the room entrance alerted Maki to the presence of Kaito, Kiibo, Kokichi and two boys she had never seen before. She gestured to Kiibo as he handed over a green vial. She needed to do this. This was it. 

Carefully she placed her hands on Kaedes arms, ingecting the liquid slowly into her skin, taking as much time as possible to make this precise. She couldn't have this go wrong. 

Komaru held Tsumugi and with the help of Komaeda and Hajime, managed to get one of the simulation machines open, waiting for Komaru to plop Tsumugi in. 

Kiibo offered to help lift the girl in and together the two lowered her into the machine, desperately hoping it still worked. It had to, it wasn't too long ago that Komaeda and his classmates had been inside there. 

They still needed to get in touch with the AI and start it up but for now the groups attention was on Kaede. Would she wake up? 

Kaedes foggy eyes started to lift. Here it was. Their answer. 

Would she even remember them? Maki stood over her. She had just figured out how they could solve the ultimate hunt and figure out their trauma and past. She couldn't be gone yet! 

"... Maki...?" Kaede faintly asked. Makis heart leaped. She remembered... 

Hugs weren't usually her thing, yet she couldnt help herself as Kaede seized up, remembering everything that happened. She began crying and Maki couldn't help herself, she was in so much pain and she missed her friend. Were they even friends...? 

Maki and Rantaro were left alone with the blonde, as everyone else turning their attention to starting up the AI. Shuichi plugged the pink USB in. 

"Good afternoon. I am Chiaki Nanami, the future foundations hope restoration AI." A pink haired girl greeting them, smiling with a backpack over her shoulders. Hajime turned away as Komaeda told them how to communicate with her, typing words into the keyboard. 

User: Can you restore hope into the person we just put in? 

Shuichi hoped he typed the quirt correctly. The AI stopped for a moment, putting her finger on her cheek. 

"I can try. The process may take a while however." 

User: How long? 

"At least two months. Depending on how corrupted the user is." 

User: Okay. Thank you. 

Chiaki smiled. "You're welcome! I'll start the process now." 

The screen clicked off as the pod Tsumugi was in lit up. That was the last worry of their hands. 

Maki smiled at Kaede softly after getting a thumbs up from Kaito. Tsumugi was a success. "Let's go home now." The distraught blonde tried to copy her smile, yet couldn't stop herself from crying again. Maki winced. At least it was all over now. 

It was all over now. 

Komaeda and Hajime posted to stay on the island at little bit longer, to look after Tsumugi and check if progress was going well. Kokichi (much to Shuichis surprise) said yes to his offer, almost immediately leaving with the black haired detective, discussing names and stocks on the way. 

Kaede and Maki found it easy to make up on the outside, but on the inside it would take a few years worth of therapy to get over what exactly happened between the two. Kaede was proud of how Maki had grown, much to Makis surprise. The two girls were committed to solving this, even if it took a lifetime. 

Rantaro went back to his parents house, this time with Shuichi and Kokichis detective agency (they had decided to call it DICE) backing him up. He had a mission and this time... wouldn't give up. 

Kiibo decided to go down to Korekiyos cellar, explaining the deal that they would leave as soon as they were ready, to the ultimates. Most were behind it with some just wanting to be out in the open, whether they were caught or not. 

Kaito mostly just checked over the space program, with Kirigiri monitoring his progress. Komaru had regular check ins with all of the students, with Maki explaining her new choice of talent to her. A child caregiver. Komaru was proud, and told Toko all about this, once she'd found out where Kaede had hid her of course. The two retreated back to their undisclosed location. 

"We did good..." Rantaro spoke for the first time that walk. It was several years after the event and him and Kaede were catching up. Two girls were next to them, one with blondish pink hair, like Rantaro old colour and one with bright green hair dyed after Rantaros. Kaede smiled, remembering the days. She knew that soon, they'd be off between the stars but right now. She was treasuring that time.

Her eyes trailed downwards, showing the cityscape below her as she stood up to continue the walk up the mountain. "We did." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, to the people who didn't give up, the people who have struggled and gone through hell and back, the people who believed they were never capable of being loved. You are loved. I love you. 
> 
> It's hard to believe this story has gone on for a full year, yet that's what's happened. This story was my second fanfiction, with my first being the trash celegiri one from October 2018 haha. Thanks for all the reads, all the support and I wish you a great day. I don't know if I'm going to continue all my dr stories, as I'm not rlly in the fandom, but I knew I had to finish this one. I hope the ending wasn't too sappy or rushed, as I really tried. 
> 
> If you wanna make fanart or something for this book, feel free, my tumblr is bitch-imma-fish and my instagram is neonflxme.mp4
> 
> Thank you for a wonderful year. 
> 
> :)


End file.
